


Bought, Collared, Owned

by chemicalcandy, frnkxo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, But it's not actually medieval, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, King Frank Iero, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Punishment, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Sub Gerard Way, Subdrop, Top Frank Iero, Whore Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkxo/pseuds/frnkxo
Summary: Gerard had offered himself to the throne. It was the last resort he had to help his family in the only way he knew how. They needed the money, and if that meant being a sex slave for King Frank, that's what he had to do.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't the kind of thing he would normally do. Then again, he wasn't under normal circumstances. Things had sort of gone to shit and this was the last resort. It wasn't glamorous or anything and it certainly wasn't very honorable, but it would help. That had to be good enough. Besides, his dignity wouldn't have meant much if he had gone with the alternative. Dignity wasn't really worth much anyway, right? At least he was trying to convince himself of that. If it worked, maybe he'd stop feeling so bad about himself.  
  
The palace was huge. He had definitely expected that, but it still came as a shock. It looked big from far away, but up close it was massive. When he was younger, he'd lived far from it but close enough to see it sitting in the distance. From that far away, it looked as small as the cottage he grew up in. Gerard had never in his life seen such a large building up close and he could only wonder what kind of man lived inside of it.

 

He wouldn't have to wonder for much longer.

"Let's go!" an irritated voice called to him.

Gerard snapped out of the trance he had seemingly been stuck in and looked towards the guard. They'd probably been standing outside the castle doors for five minutes and the entire time Gerard had just been ogling at them. He couldn't really help it.

Hesitantly, he started to make his way towards the guard. A part of him was worried that he wouldn't be allowed in. He came here to work, all logic said that he should have permission inside the palace. But sometimes logic can't trump fear.

Gerard looked down at his feet as he stepped inside the doors for the first time, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he crossed the threshold. Immediately, he felt like the building had swallowed him whole and that he'd never make it back out again. He had expected to never want to leave, but now he just felt claustrophobic and homesick.

"You look worried," the guard commented as he started to lead the way. His voice was a stark contrast to the empty halls. It was oddly silent and there weren't many other people around.

Gerard didn't know where they were going.

"I guess I'm just a little intimidated. I've never seen such a big place before." His voice came out soft and quieter than he'd meant it to. He noticed that he trailed a few steps behind the guard at all times like he was weary to be too close. The armor he was adorned in did its job of being daunting.

"You get used to it." His answers were short and his tone suggested he didn't want to have a conversation. Which was weird, since he started it. Perhaps the guards were trained to not be friendly.

How could a person ever get used to being around such extravagant things? The idea of getting to live amongst it all was bewildering. The fact that it was happening for him still hadn't sunk into Gerard's mind. He had always dreamed of getting to live in a castle and be a prince. Maybe only half of that was going to come true, but he'd settle for it. After all, it was a million times better than nothing.

"Do you mind if I ask where we're going?" Gerard questioned, timid as ever.

"You're getting a bath and new clothes," he replied. "Then I'll show you to your room. You'll be sharing with the other whores."

Gerard wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to that either. Being called a whore. It was his job title, after all, whore to the king, but it still felt a bit...  _degrading_. He figured that he shouldn't bother getting upset or offended by it. That would result in him being upset all the time. Everyone would be calling him that now. It would just be a part of life he would have to get accustomed to.

On the other hand, a bath sounded great. Especially if there would be warm water, which they didn't really get much of at home.

"Hurry up," the guard commented, stopping in front of a door and opening it. "You're on call. You don't want to be late if the king calls for you. Your clothes are in there."

"What do I do with the ones I'm wearing?"

"Leave them on the floor. The maids will get them."

Gerard nodded, feeling like there was something else he should say, but the words wouldn’t come out. Before he knew it, a heavy hand was on his shoulder, pushing him forwards and into the room. He flinched when the door fell shut behind him, but didn’t bother turning around. Instead, his eyes were fixed on the bathtub in front of him. It was massive. Bright white, with elegant golden ornaments, matching the rest of the room. And if this was the bathroom for the  _whores_ , Gerard couldn’t even begin to imagine what the king’s chambers would look like.  
  
As the guard had announced, Gerard found a pile of clothes by the door. He bent down to examine it, curious as to what he’d be wearing as a whore to the king, even if his hand was trembling as he reached out. The first thing he noticed was a collar. Black and simple, lying on top of the other items. Gerard let his fingers glide over it, feeling the leather gentle and cold against his skin, imagining what wearing it would feel like, what it would mean... 

The other clothes were dark as well. Lacy and light. Gerard didn’t dare to get a closer look at them just now, too scared he might chicken out, after all.

He slowly got up, suppressing a sigh. He knew he shouldn’t be taking this much time, remembering what the guard had said. It was true, he didn’t want to be late for the king. So he strode across the room, scanning it one last time to make sure he was alone, before he took his clothes off. He’d always been shy about his body, hated people looking, hated people judging. His insecurity had been one of the main reasons for him to almost turn this offer down. He was well aware of how he’d have to get over himself though, and quickly. 

The tub was already filled with water. Gerard could smell it as he stepped closer, a strong, flowery scent filling his nostrils, lulling him into relaxing. He almost moaned stepping into the steaming liquid – as he’d hoped, it was warm. His muscles ached from the hard work at home and the tension he was feeling, and it was as if the water soothed him instantly, lifting a heavy weight off his shoulders. 

A few minutes of relaxing in the water would be alright, he figured. Just a few moments of peace before he had to face this new reality... 

Suddenly the door swung open, causing Gerard to gasp and jolt upwards, trying to cover himself out of instinct. A woman entered the room. A maid, judging by her outfit, carrying a tray. Her expression turned into a shocked one when she spotted Gerard in the tub. Gerard bit his lip watching her set the tray aside and storming towards him with fast steps, unsure of what to do or say. 

“Why aren’t you ready yet?” she inquired sharply. When Gerard stammered out apologies, she simply grabbed one of the brushes on the small table next to the tub, and begun scrubbing Gerard’s shoulders and his back. “You need to learn to obey quickly, and without questioning what you’re told. The king won’t be happy with lazy whores.”

“I’m not lazy,” Gerard defended himself. He flinched when the maid turned to scrub his front, pushing his arms out of the way and baring Gerard in the process. As if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, she continued to wash Gerard’s arms and his chest, ignoring how Gerard’s face was pink from shame. “I just...”

“The king doesn’t like excuses,” she informed him. Suddenly Gerard was handed the brush roughly. “Clean the rest of your body.”

He barely had a moment to nod before a bucket of warm water was emptied over his head, leaving him gasping for breath. Then some oil was poured over him, luckily not running in his face. The maid began to massage it into his hair with firm fingers, and Gerard finally did as he’d been told, scrubbing his lower half with the brush handed to him. Another bucket full of water followed a minute later, and then he was already being yanked up and out of the tub. 

He stood awkwardly on the floor, dripping wet and shivering until the maid wrapped him in a towel. Gerard didn't have time to think about how soft it was because he was already being given another order.

"Dry yourself off," the maid commanded before draping another towel over his head and immediately beginning to dry his hair for him.

Gerard tried to comply, but it was hard when she was being so rough with him. With the towel over his eyes, he couldn't see what he was doing and it was all so disorienting. He'd only met two palace staff members and yet they'd already made the impression of being impatient and straight to the point. That's how things get done though, he supposed.

All at once, both towels were taken from him and he was nearly as dry as he was before getting into the bath. The maid - he still didn't know her name - took the clothes from by the door and shoved them into his hands.

"Get dressed."

He could already feel a fit of anger bubbling up inside him at how curt she was being. It occurred to him that he didn't like being ordered around this way, but it was part of the job. Another thing he would have to get used to. So Gerard swallowed his annoyance and started unfolding the clothes, only to stop short at what he was given.

"A dress?" Not just a dress, but the shortest dress he'd ever seen. If a woman in town wore something like this, she'd be burned at the stake.

"You have to be readily available." She was behind him now, brushing his hair too roughly, but he could imagine her rolling her eyes.

Readily available. Lord help him. What had he gotten himself into?

In an effort to keep the woman from chastising him further, he slipped the dress on quickly, feeling no less naked than he had before. The skirt only reached about mid-thigh and the sleeves were off-the-shoulder and left his chest bare.

"Sit."

Gerard sat down promptly on the stool the maid had placed near him, biting back a bitter remark as he did. Her footsteps were sharp, each one echoing with purpose as she made her way over to the tray she had put down when she entered the room. As she picked it up and started coming back over, Gerard noticed it held the last thing on Earth he'd want to see.

Needles.

"What are you doing? What are those for?" he asked, panicked. No one had said anything about needles. Unless she was going to sew more fabric onto the dress he was wearing, he didn't want any part of the upcoming activity. Unfortunately for him, he didn't see any thread on the tray.

"Calm down." It probably would've helped if she'd said it with a bit of kindness, rather than the irritated tone she'd adopted right from the beginning of their time together. "All the whores get a tattoo. Then I'll put your collar on and you'll be shown to your room."

“But I- You-” Gerard stammered, searching his brain for anything that would get him out of this situation. A  _tattoo_? How had he not known about this? His body was shaking as he looked at the terrifying objects on the tray, feeling like he might pass out. “Can’t we... Can’t we skip this part? I don’t...”

“Do you want to serve the king or not?” the maid sighed. 

Gerard nodded hesitantly. “I do, just... please?”

“All the whores get a tattoo,” she repeated sternly. “You don’t want the tattoo – you don’t get to be a whore to the king. What’s the matter?”

“I’m scared,” Gerard admitted, hating how his voice shook. 

Another sigh from the maid. “Being nervous is normal. You can close your eyes if you want.” She would’ve sounded nice and comforting if it weren’t for the harshness in her voice. Gerard took a deep breath and nodded, understanding there was no way he could get out of this. 

So he closed his eyes. Forceful fingers were wrapped around his right wrist a moment later, pulling his lower arm onto the arm of the chair, palm up. Gerard tried not to focus on what happened next. He felt soft fabric, wiping over his arm, probably preparing the area for what was about to come. A whimper fell from his lips when the needle penetrated his skin for the first time. 

“Quiet,” the maid ordered in a low voice. “See this as the first service you do the king. It’ll be over in a couple of minutes.”

Gerard bit down on his bottom lip and forced himself to nod. She was right, it shouldn’t be a big deal... But he couldn’t help that his heart was thumping erratically, his breathing was fast, and his freshly cleaned body was drenched in cold sweat. The pain was constant but bearable. If only Gerard could pretend it was something else hurting him,  _anything_  else, but just the thought of a needle so close to him made his skin crawl. 

He only relaxed when the pain was suddenly over and he heard the maid move away. “You’re done,” she announced. “Have a look.”

His eyes landed on the kingdom’s crest, right there, below the crease of his elbow. Not really big, but eye-catching due to the dark color, contrasting with Gerard’s milky skin. He let his fingertip trail over it, wincing when he felt how sensitive the skin was. 

“Careful with that,” the maid instructed. When Gerard raised his head, she was busy cleaning the needles but stopped to give Gerard a firm look. “You won’t be any use for the king if this gets infected. Don’t touch it.”

Convincing himself she meant well, Gerard swallowed down his annoyance and nodded. With another dramatic sigh, the maid placed the tray aside and grabbed the collar instead, unclasping it as she approached Gerard. 

“Don’t let anybody see you without this on,” she ordered. “You can only take it off when you’ve been given a new one.”

“Why would I be given a new one?” Gerard asked with a frown as he allowed her to put the collar around his neck. She wasn’t particularly gentle about it, but when she stepped away, Gerard found she’d done a pretty good job. At least it wasn’t too tight or too loose. 

“You’ll see,” she replied. “Up now, it’s time to go to your room, we can’t waste any more time.”

Slightly annoyed, Gerard did as he was told. He hated how nobody bothered to tell him what was going to happen to him. There were so many questions in his head, so many things he needed to know, but it didn’t seem like he’d be getting answers anytime soon. 

The maid pushed him out of the door without another word, where Gerard found the guard he’d talked to before waiting for him. He tried to ignore how hot his cheeks felt realizing what he was wearing, that he was practically naked in front of a stranger. The guard kept his eyes on Gerard’s face, though. Probably because he wasn’t allowed to look – Gerard was the king’s property now, after all – but Gerard liked to think maybe the guard was a decent human being that respected him as a person. Either way, he felt thankful when he was instructed to follow the guard, and could just trail behind him with his head lowered, hoping the way to the whores’ room wouldn’t be too long.  

Unfortunately, the walk anywhere felt long since the castle was so huge. The ceilings were high and the halls were so wide he could probably run from one side to the other. It would take a lot of getting used to. Especially the quiet. It seemed like the only noise came from far away, in different rooms that were spread far apart.

The guard wasn't feeling chatty, apparently, because he didn't say anything the whole way there.

"Looks like you made it in time. Stay in the room until someone comes to get you," he spoke curtly and walked away before Gerard could ask any questions.

Although he felt like he should say thank you or something, the guard was already gone. So instead, he just turned to walk into the room he was dropped off in front of.

It was full of beds and a few vanities. Big, comfortable looking beds with comforters and multiple pillows on each one. Not to mention multiple women. They had all turned to glance at Gerard, but none of them looked that interested because they all went back to what they had been doing before he walked in.

They all looked very busy getting themselves ready. Gerard yearned to ask them questions, but they looked just as inviting as the castle staff.

"Hey," a surprisingly friendly voice chimed from beside him. It made him flinch before turning to see who it came from. A short, thin boy stood next to him, his pale skin contrasting with his slick, brown hair. "You're the new whore?"

"Uh... Yeah," Gerard answered, his voice shy. It was still strange hearing the word 'whore' being used in a positive way. If not positive then neutral. "I'm Gerard."

"Gerard," the boy repeated, smiling. "I'm Bert. It's nice to see another boy around here."

"Another boy? You mean you're the only one?" Gerard asked, suddenly worried for some reason.

"No, there are two others. But they're on a different schedule so I don't see them much. We'll be on the same one, so we'll be seeing a lot of each other," Bert explained, his hands moving as he did. The quirky, lopsided smile on his lips stayed there as he talked.

"Oh... You know, I think you're the first person here to actually answer a question directly," Gerard half-joked, laughing a bit as he felt himself blush. Maybe Bert would answer more of his questions. By the understanding look on his face, it seemed likely.

"Probably. The staff here tend to focus more on getting things done as quickly as possible rather than on answering questions. You can't really blame them, it's how they're trained."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Gerard nodded, looking around the room at the women getting ready. "So... should we be doing something, too?"

"No. They're brushing their hair and putting on makeup. Just getting themselves all ready for when we're called. I already did my hair and since you just came from your bath you'll be fine. Of course, if you'd like to do something else, you could find some makeup. It's all shared, so you could just take anything."

"Oh, no. That's okay. I don't wear makeup."

"I bet you don't wear dresses either," Bert teased, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Gerard pouted, suddenly reminded of what he was wearing. He was kind of embarrassed despite Bert wearing a variant of the same thing. The attention to his outfit made Gerard notice Bert's collar. It was green instead of black.

"You don't wear makeup because it's for women, right? You don't wear dresses because they're for women. But now you're wearing a dress and soon enough you'll be wearing makeup." Bert winked, but Gerard still didn't really get what he was saying. "We're outnumbered here and we are treated like the rest of the women. Eventually, you'll get accustomed to that and get over things like makeup and dresses. It's not so bad."

Gerard didn't really know how to respond to that. He just had to take Bert's word for it. Even if he did have something to say, the doors were opened again and a new guard was there, ordering them to line up.

Bert pulled Gerard with him to the back of the line and got in front of him.

"No talking once we leave the room unless you're asked a question, got it?" Bert whispered, not turning around all the way.

"Yeah, okay." Gerard nodded, preparing to keep his mouth shut.

He focused on walking. Setting one foot ahead of the other, right behind Bert, following him quietly. His heart was beating faster than ever, he felt like. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. Of course, he’d thought about what it would be like to see the king for the very first time, but now, his head didn’t seem capable of supplying him with anything that would calm him down. 

He didn’t know much about the king if he was honest. He had no idea what to expect. To make matters worse, what he knew about him wasn’t exactly encouraging. The king had a bad reputation, even if nobody would ever tell him so. Gerard had heard ruthless stories about him, stories that made him seem egoistic and arrogant. But of course, he didn’t know whether those rumors were true. Besides, his job wasn’t about liking the king. Gerard doubted he even cared what his whores thought about him. 

Apart from those rumors, Gerard knew the king was really handsome. That fact had helped him decide on working here. His name was Frank, just like his father’s and grandfather’s. Not that Gerard would ever call him that. He wasn’t particularly old, hadn’t been king for more than a few years. As far as Gerard knew, he hadn’t picked a queen yet or conceived any children. Gerard wondered if he would still own so many whores if he was married.

The inevitable came eventually. Bert stopped, making Gerard almost walk straight into him: Luckily he caught himself just in time. When Gerard looked up, he found they were standing in front of a magnificent door, probably the most impressive one he’d seen so far. Undoubtedly, they’d arrived at their destination. Gerard heard the guard leading them talk to another guard, not really able to hear what was being said, as he was at the very end of the line, and then the door swung open and they walked inside. Part of Gerard wanted to keep his head down, scared of what was gonna happen, but then his curiosity won and he allowed himself to look around. 

The room was so massive, Gerard didn’t even know where to look first. He was walking on a red carpet with golden ornaments, in a room with gigantic pillars and beautiful windows and banners displaying the king’s crest, so much bigger than the tiny version he had on his arm. His eyes fell on guards positioned by the wall as they kept walking, all of their faces blank but cautious. He began to wonder how fucking big this room was because he was still walking, quick, hasty steps behind Bert. Gerard didn’t even know where they were heading, because Bert was slightly taller than him, blocking the view, so he could only look left and right. He didn’t dare walk out of line or so much as tilt his head. 

At some point, they paused again. Gerard watched the whores having been first in line go to the left, creating a semi-circle around something he couldn’t see just yet. All of the women in front of them took their positions until eventually, Bert moved away in front of Gerard as well, and Gerard saw him. 

The king was right there. Looming on his throne in his robes, watching his whores with bored, yet sharp eyes. For a moment Gerard found himself just staring. He  _was_  handsome. His young-looking face was framed by thick brown hair that almost reached his shoulders. He was well-shaven and kempt, had a pair of pink lips and a soft bone structure. Maybe this job was pretty damn great, after all. 

It all happened fast. Suddenly Gerard had to realize that he was no longer just marveling at the king’s face, but that he’d turned to look back at him, an interested shimmer in his previously languid eyes. Gerard blushed furiously and lowered his head, making an effort to walk the few steps over to where Bert was standing, barely refusing the strong urge to hide behind him. He felt like he needed to apologize, or at least say something to take the fucking edge off, but then he remembered Bert’s words, that he’d specifically advised him to keep his mouth shut once they’d left their room, and bit down on his tongue quickly. He wasn’t going to let himself ruin his chances here – if his stupid staring hadn’t ruined everything already. 

"Look at me." His voice wasn't loud, but it was big. Powerful. Like he knew any order he gave would be followed. Of course, he did, he was the king.

Stupidly enough, Gerard looked around at the other whores first only to find that they were all looking at the king. Meaning it was Gerard being addressed and he'd already disobeyed. So he quickly directed his eyes back to the king, the tension so palpable in the air that he could almost taste it. He expected to find anger in his eyes, but instead, it was something more akin to curiosity.

"Come here," he ordered, and Gerard immediately felt his body comply without having to think about it. He had only taken a few steps towards the throne before he got another order. "Stop."

Confused, Gerard paused and stood in place. Was he misunderstanding? What was the king playing at? Needless to say, this wasn't what he was expecting of his new job. He turned to glance at his peers, but they were all still standing in place, looking ahead at King Frank.

"I didn't tell you to stop looking at me." If it wasn't for the smirk evident in his voice, Gerard would've been terrified. He turned back and locked eyes with his superior again, noticing that he'd stood up. Slowly, he started stalking towards Gerard, the way a lion does its prey.

The urge to say something still hadn't gone away. If anything, it had only multiplied. His heart was also still racing in his chest, making him feel lightheaded. He'd never been this close to royalty and he'd never expected to be until recently. It was so fucking surreal that he was here. And now the king was standing right in front of him.

He raised a hand and took Gerard's chin between his fingers, moving his head from side to side like he was inspecting him for faults. The next thing he checked was the tattoo, still fresh on his arm, which he seemed marginally satisfied with. His hands then moved to Gerard's waist and his hips, making him blush. It was like he was checking to see how Gerard's body felt to hold in his hands.

"What's your name?" His voice was uninterested as he pulled the fabric away from Gerard's chest in order to look down his dress. It felt invasive and awkward, but Gerard didn't know how to react other than letting it happen.

"Gerard." He whispered even though he hadn't meant to.

The king moved behind him and held his waist again, silently. Then one of his hands were gone and unexpectedly came down sharply onto Gerard's ass, making him gasp and cry out in the otherwise silent room. It stung and tingled and brought tears to his eyes.

"Are you gonna cry?" Frank asked, moving to stand in front of Gerard again. He was still smirking and his voice had a menacing tone to it. Mocking, almost.

"No, Your Majesty-"

"Uh-uh. You address me as Master unless I specifically tell you otherwise. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," Gerard corrected himself, still blinking away tears.

"Good boy." The praise shouldn't have made his heart soar the way it did. "You learn fast, don't you? I think I'll have fun playing with you today." Frank reached up and hooked a finger in the loop of Gerard's collar before turning and pulling him behind himself, back towards the throne. "The rest of you can fuck off. I got a new toy."

Gerard didn’t know whether hearing the other whores filing out was good or bad. Part of him was relieved – at least he wasn’t going to embarrass himself in front of them. It was also terrifying, though. Being all alone with the king, completely at his mercy, not having a fucking clue as to what he had to expect… 

He kept his eyes on Frank cautiously as he waited for everyone else to leave the room, pulse racing through his body. He couldn’t believe the king had really picked him, on his very first day. Gerard had hoped he’d be ignored, for now, anyway, just so he’d get the chance to get used to his surroundings, maybe ask Bert a few more questions first. But standing here already, Gerard felt naked for more than one reason. He was vulnerable and unprepared, and he was fucking nervous. And he knew the king could see right through him with that intense gaze of his. 

Gerard flinched when he heard the door shut somewhere far behind him. Silence followed. No more quiet footsteps. He was alone with the king. 

“You look scared,” Frank remarked just then, making Gerard blush. He was sitting on his throne again, lips curved, eyes on Gerard. Always on Gerard. It was unsettling. “Are you scared of me?” 

Gerard shook his head gently. “No, Master,” he responded, his voice shaking slightly, making it quite obvious he wasn’t being honest. 

“No?” Frank repeated, raising a brow. “So why are you trembling? Maybe you’re not used to people watching while you get fucked? Maybe I should tell my guards to face the other way?”

It took Gerard a few moments to accept the king’s blunt wording and figure out what to answer, and by the time he’d come to the conclusion that yes, maybe it would be somewhat helpful to know that at least nobody was going to watch them, the king had started laughing.

“That was a joke, Gerard,” he clarified in a voice that told Gerard he hadn’t expected to have to explain himself. “You’re not good with words, are you?” 

This time, Gerard was quick to respond. “I’m sorry, Master. It’s my first day, I’m… I’m just really insecure. And of course, I respect and admire you, so much. It’s hard to find the right words when I’m so close to you.”

The king chuckled at that. He looked pleased instead of mocking though, which made Gerard feel a little better about himself. “Well, if that’s so, maybe I should give you a task where speaking won’t be required. Kneel.”

Wordlessly Gerard dropped to his knees. He knew what was coming next, and honestly, he kind of looked forward to it. At least he wouldn’t have the chance to fuck things up by addressing the king the wrong way when his mouth was full…

“Eager,” the king observed. He spread his legs a little, making room for Gerard, who crawled between them. “Have you done this before?” 

“I practiced, Master,” Gerard told him vaguely. He wouldn’t tell him about his weak attempts to earn some money for his family. Letting men use his mouth, even for little money, because he knew every coin was valuable. He didn’t want the king to think he was filthy. Of course, he’d taken precautions, and he’d never let anyone finish in his mouth – but even if he explained all that, Gerard doubted the king would be all too keen on getting his cock sucked by someone who used to have a dick in his mouth almost every damn day. 

Frank hummed, a smile on his lips. He raked a hand through Gerard’s hair, just briefly, before wandering down to his face. He cupped his jaw, firm fingers digging into Gerard’s skin as he turned his head to look at him from all angles. “You’re a pretty one, Gerard,” the king murmured. “Open up.”

Without a moment of hesitance, Gerard parted his lips. The king’s fingertips brushed over his bottom lip before he pushed inside, exploring Gerard’s mouth with two digits. Gerard did his best to stay perfectly still as the king ran a finger over his teeth, or stroked over his tongue. Eventually, he pushed deeper until they almost slipped in Gerard’s throat, causing him to hold his breath, eyes stinging and body trembling with the urge to throw up. He didn’t though, and just waited for the king to finish whatever he was doing, closing his eyes and trying to calm his racing heart. 

He pulled his fingers out eventually. “Oh, you have practiced,” he commented as he wiped his wet fingers on Gerard’s cheek, sounding pleased. “Which means I’m not going easy on you.” 

If Gerard's cheeks weren't already pink, they definitely were after that. He wasn't sure if he could handle what Frank would give him, though he supposed that should've been something he considered long ago.

"Go on. Show me what your whore mouth can do, Gerard." There was a too-polite smile on the king's face as he spoke, looking down his nose at Gerard. 

Still on his knees, Gerard looked up at his master and swallowed harshly. His hands moved to push Frank's robes aside to find that, not only was he completely naked beneath his robes and already half hard, but also that he had nothing to compensate for. Gerard briefly wondered if every king had a big dick and if that was part of the job requirement. Logically, it wouldn't really matter, but he'd heard that it helps with confidence and confident kings are usually powerful kings. On top of all of that, Frank was covered in tattoos, making him that much more intimidating. 

"Are you just going to stare at my cock or are you gonna put it in your mouth?"

"I- I'm sorry, Master. I'm just... impressed."

That made Frank laugh heartily and if Gerard wasn't mistaken, he heard a few guards behind them chuckle as well. The king's booming laughter seemed to echo off the walls, reverberating right back to Gerard's chest and making his heart accelerate. He really was doing a great job of embarrassing himself. His cheeks felt like they were on fire and he kind of wanted to run out of the room.

Once his laughter died down, Frank reached forward and caught Gerard by the chin before pulling him closer. Inches away from his cock, Gerard could smell the heavy scent of it, could practically taste it. Tired of waiting and not wanting to make the king wait either, he stuck his tongue out and pressed it against the base of Frank's shaft. Slowly, he licked up the length of it, savoring the taste that sat on his tongue.

"Come on, now, Gerard. Don't tease me." Frank's hand was suddenly in his hair, pulling it roughly to force Gerard to look at him. "Unless you want to find out what happens to whores who like to be teases." Frank's lips were wet and pink and it was hard not to stare at them. It was hard to gather his thoughts.

"No, Master. I'm sorry." How many times had he apologized in the past ten minutes? He didn't have time to think about it any further because Frank was already shoving him back down. This time, he didn't hesitate to take the king's cock into his mouth fully, wrapping his lips around it and hollowing his cheeks. After hearing a soft groan from above him, Gerard took more into his mouth, inch by inch as far as he could go. It made tears sting at his eyes and he was only about a third of the way down. As if that weren't enough, saliva was building up in his mouth rapidly.

"Don't be afraid to make a mess." Although he couldn't really see Frank's face from this angle, he could hear the smirk evident in his voice. "I wanna see your face all sloppy."

Gerard nodded – tried to, anyway – and let himself be forced even further down. His gagging reflex kicked in when Frank nudged the back of his throat, but he ignored Gerard tensing as he pushed his cock in all the way. Gerard took in a few deep breaths through his nose, feeling so overwhelmed for a moment that he questioned his decision to start working here all over again. Frank was being so forceful, so relentless. His smell and taste were all around Gerard, like nothing but the big cock in his mouth and the heavy hand on the back of his head existed. Frank didn’t give a fuck about Gerard, all that he cared about was getting off as soon as possible, maybe humiliate Gerard some more on the way. He knew this was bad. He was ashamed, and insecure because he had no idea what the guards behind him were doing, what they were thinking of him… but he also kind of liked it.

Frank’s hand stopped pushing him down eventually, allowing him to pull off to suck in some deep breaths. He chuckled as he looked down at his new whore, raking a hand through his hair. “Was that too much already?” he asked teasingly. “You need a break, Sweetheart?”

Gerard knew better than to take him up on his offer. “No, Master,” he replied quickly. “I can take more.”

“Oh, and you will.” Frank gestured towards his crotch again before sitting back on his throne, his hands now on the armrests. He even closed his eyes as he leaned back. “Go on, be a good whore,” he said calmly. “Or do I have to show you how?”

“No, Master.” Gerard shook his head gently, even if Frank couldn’t see it, and waited for him to hum before he got back to the task at hand. Gingerly he wrapped his hand around Frank’s base, yet again marveling at how fucking big he was, before enveloping the tip with his lips. Now knowing Frank didn’t like being teased, he sunk down all the way in one go, only stopping when his lips touched his fingers. Frank groaned appreciatively, and one of his hands found its way back into Gerard’s hair. Gerard hesitated, thinking Frank would set the rhythm, but when he didn’t do anything but let out an impatient noise, Gerard began bobbing his head on his own. 

His cheeks hurt already from how he hollowed them around Frank, wanting to make this really good for his king. He was moving slowly at first but soon realized Frank needed more. His movements got bolder as he fell in his usual rhythm, using his tongue in a way he knew would drive any man crazy, moving his hand a little to give Frank even more pleasure. Like this, it didn’t take long until he felt Frank grow more and more responsive, and soon he was twitching under his touches, muttering praises and curses somewhere above Gerard. They encouraged him, made him feel more confident, and he bobbed his head yet a little faster. He began to wonder if the king wanted to finish in his mouth, or if he had different plans. Gerard felt himself get excited about finding out what the king would taste like… 

But he forced Gerard off before he could find out. His mouth made a satisfying popping noise as it happened. Gerard could see the spit connecting his lower lip and the tip of Frank's cock; he could feel it going down his chin. It turned him on more than it should've.

The hand in his hair pulled roughly, making him look up at the king once again.

"You're even prettier with your lips all swollen, pet." Frank lifted his free hand to wipe at Gerard's lips. He didn't linger there for long, choosing to let his hand wander down to between Gerard's legs. His tattooed fingers rubbed at his erection through the dress he was wearing, making him moan softly at the much-needed friction. Gerard had been so busy focusing on the king that he hadn't realized how needy he had grown himself. "You're so responsive, too. Tell me, have you ever taken it up the ass before?"

The blunt question caught Gerard off guard. It made him swallow thickly, feeling his cheeks burn. He searched the king's face for a hint as to what he wanted to hear. Was it bad that he hadn't? He had wanted to preserve himself and save his virginity. Sure, he'd given dozens of blowjobs, but sex was different.

"No," Gerard whispered, shaking his head softly. His answer gained him a hard slap across the face before immediately being pulled back to look at Frank.

"No, what?" he growled, searching Gerard's eyes for a sign of defiance. 

"No, Master," Gerard corrected himself, his eyes tearing up yet again. He wasn't used to being hit. "I'm sorry."

"Good boy. Turn around." Frank ordered, completely removing his hands from his sub's body. Gerard obeyed silently, his heart pounding loudly in his chest as he did. "Get on your hands and knees and prep yourself."

"W-What?" Gerard stuttered and turned to look at Frank, surprised. "What do you-"

"Well, I'm not going to do it myself. Besides... I wanna watch you. Don't make me wait." Frank rested one elbow on an armrest, and in turn his face in his hand. His other hand was busy stroking himself slowly, teasingly.

Gerard faced forward again, knowing that if he looked for too long he wouldn't be able to tear his eyes from the sight. He kept his gaze down to the floor, trying to ignore the guards in the room. Instead, he focused on the task he'd been given. Gerard leaned forward onto his left hand, using his right to bring to his lips and wet them. He was lucky that he knew how to do this and didn't need to ask. He couldn't imagine how impatient the king would be if he'd had to instruct his every action.

Trying not to take up more time than he already had, Gerard reached behind himself and slowly started circling his entrance. He bit down on his lower lip as he began pressing his index finger inside himself, whimpering softly from the pain. Yeah, it hurt, and he knew it was going to, but what was worse was the fact that he was being watched closely.

“That’s it, whore,” Frank commented, voice laced with lust. “Come on, you can take another. You better get used to having something up that tight little ass...”

Ignoring his face burning from shame and humiliation, Gerard nodded his head. “Yes, Master,” he groaned out. He brought his hand to his face to spit on his fingers, getting them wet to make the penetration easier. It still hurt when he pushed the two digits inside though. He gasped forcing them in, not giving himself time to think or hesitate. Even though it stung and he hated how many eyes there were on him just then, he knew it would feel good within only a few minutes. He just had to get used to the feeling first. Like the king had said. Besides, saying he wasn’t honored that the king would be the one to take his virginity would be a blunt lie. A small part of him was even looking forward to it, growing bigger each time his fingers pushed past his rim, slowly building pleasure in Gerard’s abdomen. 

“Another one,” Frank ordered coolly. “I’m getting impatient over here, Gerard. You better hurry up, or it’s gonna hurt pretty bad.”

“Yes, Master, sorry,” Gerard apologized quickly. He added yet another finger, ignoring the burn as he moved all three in and out at a fast pace. Moans were trembling from his lips as he spread himself for the king, sounding obscenely loud in the huge hall. The noises made his cheeks blush an even darker shade, but he couldn’t really suppress them. 

“Enough.” 

The word hung in the air heavily. Gerard whimpered as he nodded his head and pulled his fingers out, feeling himself grow incredibly nervous. Time seemed to slow down as he waited for the king to speak again, to give him another order, anything at all. 

Instead, the next thing he heard were footsteps. The king was approaching him. Fuck. Gerard tried to keep his eyes ahead, but when they caught a movement to his right, he couldn’t help but look. He saw a maid walking towards them, carrying some sort of pillow and a small vessel. She was fully dressed, of course, making Gerard feel even more embarrassed to have his bared ass right there for her to see. She wasn’t looking at him though. Instead, her eyes were on the king as she handed him the vessel. Gerard looked away then, not really wanting to see whatever was coming next. 

“Spread your legs more,” Frank ordered, now standing right behind him. Gerard obeyed wordlessly, closing his eyes at the humiliation. What were they gonna do to him?

His whole body was so tense, not knowing what to expect, that he flinched when he felt something soft against his calves. A moment later, he heard the maid walk away again, which was when he finally dared to look down between his legs. There was just the pillow right there on the floor. Of course, the king wouldn’t have to kneel on the rough carpet while fucking his whores. The soft pillow was for him to kneel on. 

Which was what he did a moment later. Still hanging his head between his shoulders, Gerard watched the king’s legs bend, so he ended up on his knees behind Gerard. He spanked his bared ass hard, unexpected, making Gerard hiss in pain and jump forward. Then he felt some warm oily liquid running down his crack, which had been in the vessel the maid had brought, he figured. The substance felt pleasant on his skin, and in that moment, he was so relaxed that it didn’t even hurt when Frank slipped one of his fingers into him. 

Humming in appreciation, Frank kept moving it around, just testing. “We’re gonna have so much fun together, Gerard,” he mumbled, making it sound like a promise. And Gerard believed him. He was so nervous that he felt like his heart would leap out of his throat, but he could believe that he and the king would have fun together.

Frank's free hand was on him then, spreading his cheeks apart. Gerard was too nervous to turn back to look, but he could tell that the king was just staring at him. His one finger was still moving slowly, teasingly in and out and making Gerard's skin feel hotter with each passing second.

Then his finger was gone, and instead, Gerard could feel the blunt tip of Frank's cock against his entrance. One of the king's hands moved to Gerard's left hip, holding him in place. Gerard wasn't sure if he was sweating out of anticipation, nerves, or fear. Maybe it was all three. No matter what it was, he didn't have much time to think about it. The sudden feeling of being pushed into and stretched open was more than enough to take the thought off of Gerard's mind. Behind him, he heard Frank groan and it was enough to put a feeling of satisfaction in the pit of his own stomach.

That didn't mean that it didn't hurt. God, it fucking hurt. His three fingers were nothing compared to what Frank possessed between his legs. He could only wish he'd started prepping himself before now. But wishing wouldn't do him any good; it never had before and it wouldn't start now. So he bit down harshly on his lower lip and told himself to be thankful for the lube that helped Frank slide in and out of him so easily. Not only that, but Frank must've been feeling generous because he didn't set a brutal pace right away.

The slow roll of his hips combined with the feeling of his strong hands gripping Gerard by his waist helped to chase the pain away. Pleasure started to edge out the hurt. Soft whimpers started making their way from Gerard's throat, joining the sound of Frank's labored breathing.

"Careful, whore." Frank's voice warned from behind him. It was tainted with the sound of his ever-present smirk. "You start making noises like that and I won't be able to hold back anymore."

"I... I don't want you to, Master," Gerard managed, his breathing already shallow. He was well aware that saying what he had just said could've very well been a mistake, but he couldn't take it back now.

He expected a strong reaction and that's exactly what he got. Frank didn't bother saying anything further. Instead, he quickly placed a hand on the back of Gerard's head and forced him down, pressing his cheek against the red carpet beneath them. The changed position forced Gerard to rest on his forearms and arch his back, giving Frank access to the perfect spot within him. That, added with the quickened pace, pried Gerard's mouth open, making him moan like a whore. Which, he supposed, was appropriate.

"You like that?" Frank's rough voice asked. The hand in his hair tightened, somehow making the experience better.

"Y- Yes, Master," Gerard stuttered out, his voice high pitched and shaky. "Yes, I like it."

"Then what do you say?" His voice was condescending, patronizing.

"Thank you, Master."

"For what, whore? Be more specific than that." The king's frustration showed through his thrusts becoming rougher and faster. More desperate.

"Thank you for your cock, Master." Gerard tried, his brain overwhelmed and fuzzy. The waves of pleasure rocking through him were intense, knotting in his stomach and making it hot. It was unlike any other experience he'd had up to this point. “Thank you for fucking me.”

“That’s more like it,” Frank groaned. His hips snapped forward again and again, relentless, making Gerard lose himself in the rhythm. He could feel something warm and tingly building inside his stomach, slowly but surely, and suddenly he had a whole different problem – Was he allowed to cum before the king? Was he supposed to ask? Was it  _okay_  to ask?

“God, you’re tight,” Gerard heard him pant, his movements speeding up yet a little more. He keened in the back of his throat, fingers scrambling over the carpet but not finding anything to hold on to. “And you’re taking it so well. So fucking good.”

Gerard blushed, feeling like he should say something, but the next jab to his sweet spot had his head floating again. Frank delivered another one straight after, and Gerard just couldn’t take it anymore – his body felt like jelly, he was overwhelmed with pleasure. He wanted to melt into the ground he felt so good. 

Without realizing it, he’d changed his position again. Now he was barely even on his elbows anymore, and his cheek burned from rubbing against the carpet, his legs spread widely. A sharp tug on his hair made him aware of it abruptly, though.

“Up,” the king ordered, pulling on Gerard’s hair again. “You don’t get to lie on the floor. I ordered you to be on your hands and knees for me, didn’t I?”

“I’m sorry, Master,” Gerard moaned out. His body felt weak and used, and with Frank’s never-ending rhythm, he doubted that he could get his muscles to work. 

“ _Now_ , whore,” he commanded. Gerard whined when he stopped moving at once, somehow breaking the spell, making Gerard realize how loudly he’d been moaning when he suddenly fell silent. With his face pink, he struggled to obey, pushing his sweaty body up so he was on his hands and knees again. “That’s it. Stay like that, or you’ll get punished.”

Gerard barely had time to pant out another “Yes, Master” before Frank continued to move in and out of him. His body trembled and jerked forward with each thrust, and god, did it feel good. Soon Gerard was drowning in his pleasure once more, letting the noises fall from his lips freely once again. He could feel Frank was close, but he didn’t really want him to finish. He didn’t want him to pull out, dreading the empty feeling that would follow. He just wanted this to go on, and on, and on…

But Frank came to a finish eventually. The groan he let out was possibly the hottest thing Gerard had ever heard, pushing him that much closer to his own orgasm. He bit down on his lip as Frank finished inside of him, holding perfectly still as he felt him throbbing and twitching, the hand in Gerard’s hair firmer than before. It took forever until he was done and pulled out. Gerard whimpered, clenching his hole as if trying to keep him in, which earned him a chuckle and a lax slap. He felt Frank’s cum dripping out of him, running down over his balls and thighs, making him crave his own release so much more. 

Before he could say anything, Frank got up with a sigh. Being all alone there on the floor, Gerard took in what had just happened. He’d really let the king use his body like that. He’d actually just lost his virginity to him. And no matter how rough he’d been, and even though he could already feel himself getting sore… He’d fucking  _liked_  it. His cock begging for some friction made that pretty obvious. 

“Turn around, Gerard,” the king ordered. His voice was calm again, as if he was totally unaffected by what had just happened. Gerard obeyed but kept his head down, feeling ashamed and nervous and so damn turned on still. It wasn’t a nice combination.

“Look at me.”

Again Gerard obeyed. He sat up on his knees, tried to cover his erection with his hands without giving away what he was doing, and hesitantly met the king’s eyes. God, was he attractive. Gerard couldn’t believe he’d just gotten fucked by that man. 

“I really enjoyed that, Gerard. From now on, I want you to be already prepped before you come here, because I intend to use your ass again. I can see you’ll be a good whore for me… You just gotta learn how to behave around me some more,” he said, a coy smile on his lips that made Gerard wonder whether he was taunting or actually praising him.

He nodded either way. “Yes, Master. I’ll do my best,” he promised, making Frank smile wider. 

“Good. You may go now.”

He turned around, leaving Gerard on his knees and with his own cock still untouched and desperate for attention. There was no way he could just get up now. He  _had_  to ask. “Master...” he began quietly, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

Frank still turned around. He seemed amused when he saw Gerard still kneeling there, pleading with his eyes. “What is it, my little whore?” he asked teasingly. 

“I… Well, I,” Gerard stuttered awkwardly. He gestured towards his crotch, blushing when Frank just smirked at him. “May I… I mean, what about  _me_?”

“You?” Frank grinned, his brows raised in a way that made Gerard blush even more. “I don’t think it was part of the deal that I got you off as well, was it?”

“N-No, Master,” Gerard said in a rush. “I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean you should get me off. I wouldn’t ask that of you.”

Frank nodded, then had a seat on his throne. Gerard felt that much smaller kneeling on the floor, just looking up at him. “Good. Because I’m not getting my hands dirty getting my whores off. If I ever make you cum, you should feel really honored, Gerard. What else did you mean, then?”

“I meant...” Gerard was fairly sure he knew what he wanted to ask. But of course, he had to make him say it. Make him humiliate himself even more. Gerard swallowed down his pride, remembering what he’d just done and what his position now was. “May I get myself off, Master?” he asked, voice shaky.

“Hm,” Frank made, still grinning. Eventually he just shrugged. “You may. But not here, play time’s over. Up, up, off you go, pretty. Can’t keep chatting with you all day, I have things to do.” 

“Yes, Master.” Suppressing a hiss because of how numb his legs felt, Gerard got to his feet. His heart was racing still, his eyes glued to the king as he stood up. Since it would feel weird to just leave, Gerard bowed to him before he turned around, causing the king to chuckle under his breath.

He made his way to the door with his head down and his hands folded over his crotch, wishing he were invisible. He’d forgotten how many people there were in the room, and now, with his dick hard as a rock and the king’s cum running down his thighs, the guards’ presence became that much more uncomfortable. One of them opened the door for him when he’d crossed the room, then placed a hand on his shoulder as they walked through the halls together.

“So I assume you want me to show you what bathroom you can use?” he asked, the smirk obvious in his voice.

Gerard thought about the room he’d been shown to before all this had happened. It was filled with over ten girls, and Bert, and considering the problem between Gerard’s legs, he really didn’t wanna go back there just now. So the guard's suggestion probably wasn’t a bad idea. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard didn’t know what he’d expected entering the bedroom again. He was certain he’d be in the center of attention. The whores would ask him questions. Make fun of him for being so awkward around the king. Giggle seeing the blush on Gerard’s face, knowing he had just gotten himself off in the bathroom…

None of that happened, though. Most of the women didn’t even look at him when he opened the door, and the only question he was asked was a nonchalant “How did it go?” from Bert. Gerard spared him the details. Lying down on his bed, he suddenly felt really exhausted, like the weight of the entire world rested on him. Christ, what a day. He felt filthy, and used, and fucking done with everything.   
  
He drifted off to an uneasy sleep and was only woken up by Bert a few hours later. Bert told him they had to go to dinner since it was scheduled, and Gerard was expected to be there and eat something. Gerard’s stomach rumbled at the thought of food – he hadn’t really eaten anything today, and as Bert mentioned it, he realized how hungry he was.   
  
Still groggy from his nap, Gerard couldn’t bring himself to marvel at the castle when they were led through the corridors once again. Eventually, he entered a dining room, that admittedly was pretty damn majestic. He sunk down on one of the empty chairs around the huge table and filled his stomach with the most delicious things he’d eaten in his life. All kinds of meats, salads, bread, cheese… Gerard couldn’t even get a taste of everything that had been prepared for them.  
  
After dinner, he was even more drowsy. The other whores began getting ready for bed as well, some of them were talking with each other in hushed tones, others were getting changed. Gerard was already in bed again. He waited for everyone to go to bed as well, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep with all those movements and noises around him.   
  
Eventually, it was quiet. Gerard closed his eyes, ready to relax and drift off to a hopefully recovering sleep. His bed was surprisingly comfortable. Being a whore was surprisingly okay. He hadn’t really talked to anyone but Bert, but the women didn’t seem to be horrible company, either. They all seemed proud of what they were, but not in an arrogant way. From what Gerard could tell, anyway.   
  
The food here was nice, the palace was incredible. Gerard realized he could get used to this. It would take him a while, though. Everything was so different from home. Or what he could call home, anyway. They’d had to move a lot the last few years, always hiding, always being known as outsiders. They were poor. They had debts. It hadn’t been a nice life, but Gerard had never complained. He loved his family. His mother, and his father, and his younger brother Mikey. God, he missed them. He’d tried not to think about them, and until now, it hadn’t been too hard because everything had been so new, and overwhelming, and loud, and stressful… But now it was quiet.  
  
At home, it had never been fully quiet. Someone had always been awake, even at night. Be it his father, too paranoid to find any rest, pacing up and down as if waiting for the ‘evil men’ to come for them, muttering to himself as he did so. Be it Mikey, too scared to sleep, or his mother, trying to comfort either her youngest son or her husband. Their houses had been small, so every noise was heard by everyone, and they’d been old and shabby, squeaking and creaking with every little wisp of wind.   
  
Gerard had always caused the fewest noises at night, he felt like. He’d either been in his bed, thinking, trying to come up with a quick way to get his family out of this misery, or he hadn’t been home at all. _Earning money_. That was what he’d called it, not wanting his family to know he spent hours and hours sucking men off. He’d always felt like his mother knew, though. Something about the way she’d looked at Gerard whenever he left had told him so, like she knew, like she hated it, but she wouldn’t tell Gerard to stop. Because Gerard wouldn’t have stopped, either way. They both knew they needed the money.  
  
Now Gerard was making money. Lots of it. A little more with every day he was a whore to the king. He wiped his tears away reminding himself of that, not having realized that he’d been crying, and finding it ridiculous immediately. He was helping his family. He should be proud of himself. They were probably really proud. And maybe they’d be able to live in peace one day, leave all of this behind them. All Gerard needed to do was earn some money for them to move on.  
  
His job wasn’t bad. He could handle the humiliation and being fucked every now and then. It was worth it.   
  
Smiling contently, he fell asleep, hoping whatever would happen the next day wouldn’t prove him wrong. 

 

And the next day came way too fast. Before he knew it, Bert was shaking him gently and saying his name to wake him up.

“Gerard,” his voice was alert like he’d been up for a good amount of time. Did everyone else get up already? How long had he slept?

 Gerard groaned and sat up, reaching up to rub at his eyes. The sun was streaming through the big windows, flooding into the room and over each bed. It surprised Gerard that the light hadn’t woken him before Bert had.

 “Get up! You’ve been sleeping forever. You don’t wanna get left behind. You could get in trouble.” Bert put his hands on his hips and stepped back from the bed to give Gerard room to stand. Gerard didn’t stand up. He was actually contemplating rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head. After all, this was the most comfortable bed he’d ever slept in. A few more minutes couldn’t hurt.

 “Why do you care if I get in trouble?” Gerard settled on asking. He knew if he laid back down he wouldn’t get back up. And he knew a few minutes definitely could hurt. In the palace, a few minutes were like a few hours. Everyone was always rushing...

 “Because, Gerard! We’re the boys!” Bert exclaimed much too high energy for however early it was. Not to mention, the way he said ‘the boys’ made it sound like he thought it was a proper noun. The Boys. “We’re supposed to stick together.”

 “What, you think that because we have matching genitals that it automatically makes us friends?” Gerard raised an eyebrow while he spoke, unimpressed. He didn’t mean to be rude, he just really wasn’t a morning person. It would probably be smarter to be nicer to Bert since he was the only person who really spoke to him.

 “I didn’t realize you were such a bitch.” Bert deadpanned, though Gerard could tell he was joking. Even if he couldn’t, Bert’s crooked smile was back on his face right away anyway. “You’re snippy in the morning.” He observed.

 “I’m tired. I’m also a night person.”

 “Mhm. Well, night person, we get time in the garden today, so get outta bed.” Bert gestured, waving an arm to try and get Gerard to move. He still didn’t. 

 “What if I don’t want to?”

 “If you think it ever matters what you want, you have another thing coming.” This sentence came out much less friendly and it made Gerard scrunch his eyebrows together. “Don’t look so offended. It’s not my opinion, it’s just a fact. We go outside today. Something about fresh air keeping us healthy. If the guard comes in and catches you in your pajamas, sitting in bed, he’ll-“

 "I’m so tired, my eyes are gonna fall out of my head.”

 “Maybe the king’s cock will wake you up. Now, come on.”

 Gerard rolled his eyes and finally heaved himself from the bed. He walked over to one of the dressers to get a dress to change into, listening to Bert’s footsteps trail behind him.

 “You say that like you think he’s gonna pick me again,” Gerard commented while turning to make sure none of the women were watching him change. Of course, they weren’t.

 “I say that because I know he will.”

 “And how do you know that?”

 “Just leave it on the floor,” Bert advised as he watched Gerard hold his sleeping gown awkwardly like he didn’t know what to do with it. (He didn’t.) “I know that because he’s excited about having a new person to play with. When a kid gets a new toy, it becomes their favorite for a while. He’ll probably pick you every day for the next week.” Bert took Gerard by the elbow and pulled him towards where the women were lining up.

 “Does that bother you?” Gerard asked, worried that if he was favorited the other whores would get mad about it. “Will it bother them?”

 “Shh,” Bert shushed him as the doors opened, revealing a new guard for a new day.

 The guard walked up to each woman and hooked a leash onto their collar before reaching the two boys and doing the same for them.

“Do I need to repeat the rules, ladies?” He asked in a large voice once he returned to his spot in the doorway. 

 “No, sir.” They said collectively, sounding bored and unenthusiastic.

 “Well, we have someone new, so I’m going to anyway.” A few groans sounded, but that was it. “No stopping unless I order you to. No yelling. If you want to converse, do so at a reasonable and respectable volume. No masturbating. No inappropriate touching of yourself or others. No flower picking. No taking off your leash. No playing with your leash. No pulling against your leash. If you want to go somewhere, you must ask me first. Does anyone have to use the restroom before we go out?” Somehow, the guard didn’t seem out of breath after reciting all the rules. Gerard himself felt kind of lightheaded just from having to take it all in. 

Still a little dizzy and definitely way too tired for, well,  _anything_ , Gerard found himself being guided through the palace once more just a few minutes later. The leash attached to his collar was annoying; he didn’t really get how it was necessary – they were able to walk the palace without it just fine. He hated how it urged him to go faster, how it made him feel like an animal. Maybe that was what they were for.

“Why do we have to wear the leashes?” he asked Bert, who was walking in front of him.   
  
Even though they were allowed to talk, Bert hesitated before he answered. “I don’t know,” he said with a shrug. “To keep us in line. Remind us of our place. Degrade us.”  
  
“Well, it sucks,” Gerard grumbled. He really wanted to reach up and detach the stupid leash already. 

“It’s what the king wants,” Bert responded meaningfully. Somehow the leash became more bearable after hearing that… If it was what the king himself had ordered, Gerard guessed he could live with it.   
  
Another majestic gate was opened before the gray of the palace’s walls was replaced by a beautiful green and a bright sky, and as Gerard stepped outside, he realized how much he’d missed breathing fresh air. The palace felt like a big cage, and this – even though it technically was still part of the palace – was probably as close to freedom as Gerard would get within the next couple of years. He wasn’t saying getting up so early had been worth it, but he couldn’t deny listening to the birds chirping and feeling a gentle breeze toy with his hair was pretty damn nice.  
  
He let his eyes wander over the garden as they kept moving forward. They passed by verdurous trees and bushes, neatly cut lawn and flowers of all colors. It almost seemed magical.   
  
When Gerard thought it couldn’t get any better, he spotted a hedge maze.  _A hedge maze._  How awesome was that? He prayed that he’d be allowed to walk through it, feeling oddly drawn to it.   
  
He leaned forward to whisper his urgent question in Bert’s ear. “Do you think we can go there?” he asked, pointing at the hedge maze with excited eyes.   
  
“Sure,” Bert answered, almost nonchalant. “We just have to tell the guard first.”  
  
Soon they stopped by some neatly arranged trees. Some of the women were already talking to the guard, earning a nod before he took their leashes off and let them scurry away in small groups.   
  
Seeing Gerard was insecure, Bert approached the guard next. “Sir, may we walk through the maze?”  
  
“The two of you?” he asked with a sharp undertone.   
  
“Yes,” Bert affirmed with a nod.   
  
After another second, the guard agreed. “Make sure he conforms to the rules,” he said to Bert as if Gerard wasn’t listening before he smirked at the latter. “He still needs some time to adjust.” The meaningful look on his face told Gerard he’d been one of the guards in the throne room the day before. Or he’d heard what had happened, at least. He blushed furiously, wishing he could hide behind Bert. 

“Of course,” Bert responded as if it wasn’t a big deal. He held perfectly still when the guard unhooked his leash, then gestured for Gerard to come a little closer so he could have his detached as well.  

The guard turned away from them afterward, uninterested, and began tending to the other whores. The few that hadn't asked to go somewhere were gathering under a tree and sitting together. It seemed like the leashes didn't bother them at all and Gerard couldn't really understand why. Maybe they were just used to it.

"Are we going, or are you just going to stand there?" Bert asked, making Gerard tear his eyes from the scene in front of him. He turned and started walking with the other boy towards the maze.

"Have you been in there?" Gerard questioned casually, trying to make conversation. He also kind of wanted to make sure that they wouldn't get lost.

"No," Well, shit. "It never really interested me." Bert shrugged.

"No? Why not?"

"Dunno." He shrugged again and Gerard rolled his eyes. "Why does it interest  _you_?"

Gerard didn't really know the answer to that question either, but he tried to at least come up with something. Something aside from shrugging or 'I dunno'.

"I guess it just seems kinda magical to me. Like... a puzzle."

"Since when are puzzles magical?" Bert chuckled and shook his head. 

"No, I wasn't saying puzzles are magical. I'm saying the maze is magical, but also like a puzzle." He explained eagerly, trying to get Bert as interested in the conversation as he was.

"Mm." Bert hummed, but it didn't really seem like he understood. Either that or he just really didn't care.

"I've only been here for two days and I already feel like I'm losing it. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's wonderful here. Just... I need something intellectually stimulating."

"Right," Bert nodded and agreed, though it still didn't really seem like he was interested. "So, how exactly are we supposed to not get lost in there?" He asked, stopping in front the entrance to the maze.

"Well, I read this story once about a Minotaur stuck in a maze like this-"

"You can read?" Bert interrupted, raising an eyebrow. Gerard gave him a questioning look and paused for a second, caught off guard.

"What makes you think I can't?" He asked, a bit more offended than he probably should've been.

"Nothing personal. Just that a lot of the whores can't."

"Oh..." Gerard trailed off, unsure about the information he was given. It seemed as though the other whores hadn't had much in the way of education. Not that it was their faults. "Can you read?" Gerard asked, but Bert just shook his head. It made him feel a bit guilty for reacting the way he had when Bert asked if he could read. "Oh. Well, in the story, the hero is given a ball of yarn and he ties an end to the door so he can follow it back out to the entrance."

"Cool, but we don't have a ball of yarn." Bert pointed out, quirking an eyebrow.

"Right." Gerard agreed, slightly disappointed that Bert didn't find the story interesting. "Well, I'm sure they'll come get us if we don't come back out. They can't just leave us in there." Gerard stated confidently before walking into the maze and immediately turning to the right.

They walked in silence for awhile, making turns and hitting dead ends and turning back around. Gerard couldn't deny that he felt challenged, but he was excited all the same. It felt like they'd end up somewhere magical when they got to the center. If not magical, maybe they'd end up back home. That sounded even better.

"Gerard?" Bert's voice was soft, but it sounded louder in the labyrinth, away from the noises of the day.

"Yeah?"

"What's the point of a maze?"

"To get to the middle, I guess."

"What's in the middle?"

"How would I know?" Gerard turned left, only to find another dead end, forcing them to turn back around.

"You read the story," Bert countered. 

"It didn't say what was in the middle. That wasn't the point of the story. Besides, different things can be in the middle of different mazes."

"I suppose that's true." They walked for a bit more until Bert spoke again. "Gerard?"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me the story?"

"The one about the maze?"

"No, the other one," Bert said sarcastically, making Gerard laugh and roll his eyes.

"I didn't think you were interested."

"I'm not," Bert said, though it was obvious he wasn't being truthful. "It's just boring in here."  
  
“It’s not boring,” Gerard huffed, rolling his eyes at Bert. When he got a shrug in response, he decided to just tell the story, anyway. Maybe he’d get Bert to like it, after all, and then he’d find the maze as fascinating as Gerard did.   
  
Just when he had collected his thoughts and was ready to tell Bert one of the best stories he’d ever know, he heard another voice. It didn’t come from far away; the person could be right next to him, only the hedge keeping them apart. It was a familiar voice. Orotund. Matter-of-fact. Authoritative and powerful, yet somewhat gravelly and so pleasant to listen to. It was the king’s voice.   
  
Gerard looked at Bert with wide eyes, seeing him just as shocked staring back at him. By the look of it, Bert had no clue what to do, just like Gerard. Oh, god. They hadn’t expected the king to be in the maze. Didn’t he know his whores were free to walk around in the garden this morning? Then again… It was the  _king's_  garden. Gerard doubted he would  _not_ go somewhere just because his whores might be there, too. It was his property – if he didn’t like someone where he was, he’d probably just send them away.   
  
It made Gerard nervous. Technically they had been given permission to be here, but it sounded like the king wasn’t talking to anyone other himself. Gerard tried not to listen too closely, but he did catch some stuff that sounded rather poetic and most definitely weren’t spoken for him to hear. He almost wanted to cover his ears. The king wouldn’t be too happy finding out his  _whores_  had heard him…  
  
Maybe they were lucky. Maybe their paths wouldn’t cross and the king would never find out Gerard had heard whatever it was he was saying. By now he was sure it was some kind of poem. A good one, from what he could tell. None that Gerard was familiar with though, so it could be made up by Frank himself, even. But then again, Gerard didn’t really know that many poems. He liked the thought of the smug and almighty king amusing himself with poetizing in his spare time, though. It made him seem a like a human.   
  
At first, Gerard thought they  _were_ lucky. They took a left next, walking away from the king’s voice, and sighed in relief realizing it became quieter with every step they made. But then, a few minutes later, they found themselves walking onto some kind of meadow. It wasn’t particularly big, and they were still surrounded by the maze, so Gerard guessed they’d found the middle. His heart sunk as he took in his beautiful surroundings, because not only were there pretty trees and flowers, and even a well, but also a bench. A bench that the king himself was sitting on. A guard and some guy with what looked like parchment and a feather were standing behind him, the latter scribbling words down as Frank spoke. So he hadn’t been talking to himself. Someone had been there to hear him.   
  
Gerard still felt like they shouldn’t be here. But he knew he couldn’t just turn around and leave – the king had fixed his eyes on them, one of his brows raised in what Gerard could only guess to be either amusement or confusion. The constant smile on his lips, he then beckoned for them to come closer. Fuck. While Gerard was still busy collecting his heart, that had dropped into his guts at the gesture, Bert was already following the king’s order. Gerard hurried after him. He was nervous; somehow, he felt like this wasn't going to end well.   
  
“Whores,” Frank said, making the word sound like a friendly greeting. All Gerard could do was stare back at him. He was sure his face was red. “What are you doing out here?”  
  
“Well...” Gerard responded insecurely, looking at Bert briefly. He felt like what they were doing was fairly obvious, whereas he still couldn’t really tell what the king’s mission was in all this. “What are  _you_  doing?”  
  
The smirk stayed on Frank’s lips, but something in his eyes changed. They looked colder now, so cold Gerard shivered. “I don’t think it’s a whore’s place to be asking invasive questions, is it?”   
  
Taken aback, Gerard shook his head. “N-No. I didn’t mean...” He looked at Bert in search of help, blushing even more when he saw Bert was just standing there, head bowed submissively and fingers interlaced behind his back. Maybe this was what Gerard should be doing as well…  
  
Quickly he copied what Bert was doing, hoping it would appease the king. “I’m sorry, Master,” he mumbled.  
  
“That’s better, Gerard,” Frank commented. “Bert here knows how to behave himself, don’t you?”   
  
“Yes, Master,” Bert responded immediately.   
  
“He’d even drop to his knees for me, right now, to suck me off. Isn’t that right?”   
  
Bert nodded this time, raising his head a little. “I’d do even more than that, Master,” he said coyly.   
  
Frank chuckled at his answer. From the corner of his eye, Gerard saw him pat Bert’s head.   
“That’s a good whore. You should take a leaf out of his book, Gerard. Hm. Actually...” Frank said, pondering, but never finishing the thought. By now Gerard knew better than to press the matter.  "Gerard?"

"Yes, Master?" Gerard answered, lifting his gaze to the king.

"Tell me, are you a fan of poetry?" Frank asked, a devious look on his face. He was like a cat playing with a mouse; playing with the life of something smaller than himself, knowing the inevitable end, but drawing it out for his own amusement. Gerard quickly connected the dots in his mind, though. Many of the whores couldn't read, according to Bert. Frank assumed Gerard was the same and was most likely attempting to patronize him, talk down to him after he said no. But Gerard still had a fire of defiance burning inside him and he wouldn't let himself look uneducated.

"Yes, Master. I love poetry." Gerard tilted his chin up and made direct eye contact with his superior.

Frank looked amused at Gerard's answer like he thought he was lying and couldn't wait to make him look foolish. Couldn't wait to humiliate him.

"Hear that, Galavant? Frank inquired, turning to the man behind him holding the quill and parchment. "Gerard here loves poetry." The man only looked vaguely interested and didn't join in on Frank's game. Unbothered by this, Frank turned back to the two boys in front of him, arrogant smile on his lips. "Why don't you recite one for us, whore?"

Gerard breathed in deeply, his irritation probably making his next move seem reasonable. Logically, he knew he was pushing it. If only that stopped him.

"His qualities were beauteous as his form,

For maiden-tounged he was, and thereof free;

Yet, if men moved him, was he such a storm,

As oft 'twixt May and April is to see,

When winds breathe sweet, untidy though they be.

His rudeness so with his authorized youth

Did livery falseness in a pride of truth.

 

Well, could he ride-" 

"A Lover's Complaint!" Frank exclaimed, beyond amused. "Shakespeare!" He said, almost unbelieving, turning to the man behind him once again. After the man did nothing more than raise an eyebrow, Frank stood and turned towards Gerard. "I say, Gerard, I've underestimated you, haven't I? You're much more clever than I gave you credit for. Though, just as moronically rebellious as I expected."

Gerard felt a strange pang in his chest at the backhanded compliment. Frank's tone was overly polite, but the smile on his face practically dripped with venom. It made Gerard all the more wary of the king. An inkling of regret started filling his chest.

Frank took a few steps towards a bush before turning and gesturing for them to follow. He didn't wait for them, just turned and continued walking.

"If I get punished for your idiotic disrespect, I will chop your dick off in your sleep." Bert spat under his breath, clearly not entertained and just as frantic as Gerard.

Gerard didn't get a chance to respond, because they caught up with the king then, who was still facing the bush. Closer up, Gerard realized it was a rosebush.

"Gerard, Gerard, Gerard... Reciting Shakespeare." Frank muttered, repeating it to himself like he still couldn't quite believe what he'd heard. "Gerard Who Can Recite Shakespeare. At the drop of a hat, no less, and not even from the start of the poem." Gerard could feel Bert staring daggers into his head as Frank turned around. He was holding a rose, the stem still adorned with thorns. "Reciting Shakespeare, A Lover's Complaint. A specific stanza that may fit all too well with how clearly angered you were with my game."

"I'm sorry, Master-" Gerard tried, but Frank cut him off.

"I don't think you are, whore." Frank countered, still sounding too polite. "We can talk about it more at a later time, though. I was doing something before you stumbled upon me, after all."

The thought of having to speak about his behavior terrified him. It was worse that he'd have to spend time mulling over what could happen.

Frank inspected the rose carefully, looking down his nose at it. "Since you're such a fan of poetry, perhaps you'll understand my symbolism." He almost whispered, then looked straight into Gerard's eyes and offered him the rose.

Gerard reached forward to take it, not taking his eyes off the king as he did. Roses were beautiful but dangerous, and Gerard knew immediately what Frank was going for.

A sharp pain pricked his finger and he pulled his hand back quickly, hissing in pain. Frank tutted in disapproval as they both looked at Gerard's now-bleeding fingertip. He'd cut himself with one of the rose's thorns.

"You ought to be more careful than that, Gerard," Frank said lowly before taking Gerard's wrist and guiding his hand to his mouth. With wide eyes, Gerard watched as the king sucked on his fingertip lightly, humming at the taste of his blood. "Try again," he prompted once he let go of Gerard's wrist. "Watch what you're doing this time."

It was a loaded command and Gerard immediately knew that Frank meant what he'd said in more than one way. He reached forward again, his finger still stinging, and plucked the rose from Frank's perfect fingertips. He held it nervously like it could cut him again on its own accord.

"Good. Now, go. I've got things to attend to." Frank's voice returned to its usual professional tone, making Gerard's head spin.

Bert bowed in front of the king, then to the guard and Galavant, before turning to go. Gerard copied his actions quickly and rushed after him, the rose burning his hands worse than the steely gaze he knew Frank was giving the back of his head.

They walked in silence until they found their way out, then Bert nearly exploded.

"What the hell was that?!" He whispered sharply, through his teeth. Gerard could tell he wanted to yell, but of course, Bert was always following the rules.

"I-"

"You blatantly disrespected him! And for what? To defend the fact that you can read?" Bert asked incredulously. "You go out of your way to prove that you're smart by being rude, which proves that you're not smart at all. That's really fuckin' stupid, Gerard! I didn't think we'd make it out of there alive! I'm surprised he didn't fire you on the spot or order the guard to fetch the executioner. I was sure he'd have our heads!"

"Bert, calm down!" Gerard said a bit too loudly, earning a harsh 'shhh' from the guard still standing by the other whores. He sighed and looked down at the rose in his hand. "As far as I can tell, he wasn't mad at you. You have nothing to worry about, okay? If anyone's getting killed, it's me."

A minute or so passed with only silence between them. Bert was clearly still trying to calm down and Gerard's mind was racing.

"I... I may have exaggerated." Bert started, exhaling heavily. "He's not gonna have you killed. But you definitely earned yourself a punishment, and not an easy one either."

"Yeah, well... I kinda deserve it."

"Yeah, you do."

Gerard was going to have to get accustomed to how straightforward and honest Bert was. That, among about a hundred other things.

Another minute passed before Gerard realized something.

"He didn't give you a rose." He observed, softly. He felt even worse now. Bert had been respectful and obedient and yet Gerard received something from their master instead of him.

"Yeah, he was kinda focused on you and your poem." Though he was trying to control it, Gerard could still hear the bitter undertone of Bert's voice. Slowly, he offered the rose to Bert, but his friend just frowned and sighed dejectedly. Whatever anger he'd had before dissolved and made way for disappointment. "Keep your rose, Gerard." His voice was undeniably sad and it made Gerard's heart ache. "If the king wanted me to have one, he would've given me one."

With that, Bert walked past him, back to the guard. Gerard turned to watch, but Bert didn't look back as his leash was reattached. He then sat down with the other whores, though he didn't join in their conversation.

Gerard glanced at his rose again, thinking hard about the loaded symbolism the king had handed him. He felt bad that Bert hadn't gotten as much attention; that he hadn't gotten a rose. He felt bad that he'd disrespected the king and pissed off his only friend. He potentially messed up his family's last opportunity to make money. He felt left out of the group of chattering women, sitting under a tree without a worry in the world.

But mostly, he felt bad that he loved the king's attention and was already craving more of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Bert still hadn’t talked to Gerard by the time they were in their room again. After returning from the garden, the whores had been scheduled to have breakfast, and now they had some time off before they’d have to get ready for the king again. Gerard wasn’t in a good mood. He’d barely eaten, too focused on pondering over what had happened and how he could fix things with Bert. His grumbling stomach made him regret that now, though. 

He was lying on his bed. It was pleasantly quiet, as most of the other whores had decided to go to the room nearby, which provided all kinds of activities for them. Gerard had only given it a glance, though. He wasn’t up for playing cards or chess… Well, he probably  _would’ve_  played with Bert and the fact that his only friend was in the room with most of the other whores, probably having fun, whereas Gerard was all alone… It made Gerard feel even shittier.   
  
Why could he never keep his damn mouth shut? So what if the king thought he was stupid? He was the king’s  _whore_  – not his counselor or anything. He didn’t need to be smart or witty to suck the king’s cock. He needed to be  _obedient_. And so far, he was doing a fucking terrible job.   
  
Even if he’d impressed the king with his knowledge, Gerard knew it hadn’t been worth it. He’d driven Bert away. They weren’t really close, Gerard knew nothing about the other man whatsoever… but just the fact that he was the only other male whore Gerard had met so far made him somewhat important. He really wanted to apologize, but he didn’t know what to say.   
  
The rose was on the nightstand, beautiful and unmoving. Gerard didn’t know where, or  _if_ , he could get some kind of vessel filled with water, so he hadn’t bothered. He knew the rose would die soon, just lying there on his nightstand, but he didn’t really care. Gerard felt like it was mocking him. By then he was fairly sure that the king was playing him, that this all was just a game, and the rose did a really good job reminding Gerard of his situation over and over. Part of him wanted to just get rid of it – but despite everything, he’d gotten kind of attached. It was a gift from the king. It was special.   
  
When the whores started filing back in a couple of minutes later, Gerard knew it was time to get ready. He didn’t have to put on makeup or brush his hair, but the king had told him to prep himself beforehand from now on. Gerard knew if he didn’t prep himself, no one would. Glad to finally be given something to do, he heaved himself off the bed to walk to the bathroom.  
  
He silently cursed himself realizing he was excited for what was about to come. The king would pick him again, Gerard was convinced of that. Everyone kept telling him so… even the king himself had.   
  
He tried to focus on the tingling warmth spreading inside of him as he inserted a spit-wet finger into himself. His body felt sore. Spreading himself open was even more painful than it had been yesterday. He couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to have Frank’s cock inside of him when he already hurt so badly. Not that he didn’t look forward to it, though.   
  
The only thing he was scared of was the possibility that the king might pick Bert as well as himself. Gerard wouldn’t mind the king picking only Bert. He’d be absolutely happy if the king decided he wanted to fuck Gerard again. But picking Gerard  _and_  Bert would force Gerard right back to where they’d left off in the maze, and Gerard really wouldn’t know how to handle that situation. He doubted he would know when to keep his mouth shut, or what to do in order to be considered obedient. He didn’t want Bert in trouble, he wanted to make things right. All he could do now was pray that the king wasn’t feeling like fucking two males today.

It was definitely a weird situation to be prepping himself while mulling all of this over, but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering. He understood why Bert would be unhappy about almost getting in trouble due to Gerard's rash behavior. He understood that he'd been scared. He even understood that it was disheartening to be on your best behavior and still be overshadowed by someone else. Especially when that someone else was being disrespectful. But despite that, a part of him couldn't understand why Bert was holding onto this grudge. Maybe he was missing something.

Gerard finally pulled his fingers from himself and decided that it didn't matter if he thought Bert had a good reason to hold a grudge against him. What mattered was correcting what he'd done and making it up to his only sort-of friend.

Gerard washed his hands and quickly made his way back to the bedroom, just in time to place himself at the back of the line. Bert didn't acknowledge him as they walked towards the throne room, but Gerard expected as much.

When they reached the expansive room, they lined up the same way they had yesterday, forming a semi-circle around the carpeted steps leading up to the king's throne. He ended up in the middle again, since he'd been at the back of the line.

Unlike yesterday, Frank looked impatient rather than bored. If anything, he looked irritated and Gerard could only pray that it wasn't due to what he'd said in the maze. The king sat with his ankle propped up on the knee of the opposite leg, his elbow rested on his throne and his face rested in his hand. His shoulders lifted and dropped again with a deep sigh that sounded thunderous in the silent room.

"Annalyse... Isabel..." The king called out, making two women step forward and out of line. Their hands were behind their backs and their heads were lowered, the same way Bert had stood only hours before. Gerard was beginning to think he wouldn't get called. Maybe his punishment would just be that he wouldn't get chosen for a while. "And Gerard." Fuck.

With that, the two women, Annalyse and Isabel, started to make their way up toward the king. Gerard hesitated for a second, before rushing to catch up. The other two were already kneeling in front of Frank, forcing Gerard off to the side. Part of him was grateful to not be directly in the king's line of vision, but he still felt a flicker of envy in his gut.

"The rest of you may go." He spoke, causing the rest of the whores to file out of the room.

In the amount of time it took for them to leave and for the heavy doors to shut, Gerard noticed that one of the women had an orange collar and the other had a green one. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he tried to work out what the different colors meant. They had to mean something. If they didn't, Gerard figured he would've been offered a choice.

"Okay," Frank started once the doors shut. The two women at his feet were already running their hands up and down his legs. He didn't seem interested, though. "Gerard, I'm sure you've met these two?" He inquired, turning to look at Gerard with a pleasant and too-polite smile on his lips.

Gerard shook his head slowly, whispering a soft, "No, Master. I haven't." 

"No?" Frank quirked an eyebrow and looked back to the women. "And why is that?"

An uncomfortable silence followed in which the two girls looked at Gerard and Gerard just looked back. He was supposed to be one of them, but it just made him feel like an outsider to have them both looking at him so judgementally. Perhaps they'd heard about his disobedience. Perhaps Bert had told them what happened in the maze. He couldn’t help feeling like there was a certain smugness in the way they were eyeing him like they were aware of how their mere presence made Gerard feel uncomfortably out of place.

“Maybe you just haven’t had the chance yet?” Frank inquired, making Gerard realize he hadn’t answered his last question. It should have made Frank angry, he should’ve rebuked Gerard for it… but he was still just smiling. It was terribly unsettling. “Maybe you were too busy doing… other things.”  
  
“I-I guess so, Master,” Gerard stammered out. Frank was implying something, undoubtedly telling him he’d taken notice of how Gerard didn’t feel like he belonged with the other whores. He wasn’t like them. At least that was what he wanted to believe. Frank’s face was unreadable though, making it impossible for Gerard to tell whether he liked Gerard behaving differently, or whether he was irritated by it. He really wanted to get out of his sight.   
  
“In that case… Why don’t you get to know them a little better now?” Ignoring the confused and probably terrified look on Gerard’s face, Frank beckoned for him to come closer. Gerard obeyed, a little awkwardly and with his face pink. The king ordered him right in front of him, so he was between the two other whores, but not touching Frank like they were. Frank petted the blonde’s head, seeming almost affectionate until he suddenly tightened his grip and forced her head back. The woman let out a surprised gasp but quickly covered her pained expression with a smirk, her hands continuing to roam over the king’s legs after a moment.   
  
“This is Annalyse. One of my favorites. Loves it up the ass more than some of you boys. That or… she’s just really good at pretending she’s into it,” Frank added coyly, only looking away from Gerard when he’d finished speaking.   
  
With Frank’s eyes no longer fixed on his own, Gerard dared to look at Annalyse again. She seemed to be beaming, so excited the king was giving her so much attention, talking about her in a way one could think he was praising her. Gerard wasn’t too sure if the king’s words were really meant as compliments… but of course, he’d never say so out loud.   
  
“And this,” Frank continued, his eyes back on Gerard as he unceremoniously grabbed the other woman by her green collar. “Is Isabel. Always tight and so responsive… needy for physical contact. Once she made me cum twice in a row, only using her pretty mouth… Didn’t you, my whore?”  
  
Isabel smiled, apparently amused by the memory. “I did, Master. And I would let you use me like that again anytime.”   
  
Frank hummed and reached down to grab her tits, squeezing her nipples tightly between his fingers until she was hissing in pain. “I know you would, Isabel. I know you would.” Abruptly he let go of her again, and even pushed them to the side a bit, silently telling them to stop touching him. “And now, what about you, Gerard? Why don’t you tell us what you’re into?”

Gerard blushed – again – and hesitated. It didn’t seem fair he was made to say stuff like that about himself when Isabel and Annalyse could just be quiet and listen to Frank talk about them. Telling others what he liked in bed was humiliating… but that was probably what Frank was going for, anyway.

To make matters worse, Gerard didn't really know what to say. He didn't know what he liked in bed, not really. Until yesterday, he'd been a virgin. The most he'd done was give other men blowjobs and that didn't require him to have preferences aside from "don't cum in my mouth" or "don't hold me down". But the king was looking at him expectantly and he could feel the other whores' eyes on him, so he had to answer.

"Well... I liked what we did yesterday, Master." He said quietly and trying to be vague, though he should've known Frank wouldn't let him off that easy.

"Mm. I'm a very busy man, Gerard. I do a lot in one day. You don't expect me to remember something so insignificant, do you?" Frank's voice was still unnervingly patient. It didn't help that Gerard felt a stab in his chest as Frank spoke down to him. He thought taking Gerard's virginity was insignificant. Gerard should've known it wouldn't have meant much to the king, but that didn't change that it hurt to hear.

"No, Master. I'm sorry." Gerard apologized, blinking away tears as he did. The pressure of the situation was getting to him as much as Frank's comment was. He knew Frank could tell and he knew he was probably pleased by it.

"Then why don't you remind me of what we did together? You don't mind, do you?" His voice turned mocking. Gerard figured he could do without the teasing.

"No, Master, I don't mind." He said, practically through his teeth, while trying to remind himself of where he stood. He was already in trouble for his little stint in the garden, he shouldn't be so eager to be defiant again. "I, um... I blew you." Gerard admitted and swallowed hard like he was trying to stomach his words. Like he could suck them back out of the room.

"And you liked that?"

"Yes, Master." Gerard's face felt like it was on fire. Annalyse and Isabel were definitely judging him silently.

"Did you like it when I came in your mouth?" Frank asked, folding his hands together in his lap. It was plainly obvious that he'd gotten the facts wrong on purpose and Gerard kind of despised him for pushing him to speak about something he so clearly didn't want to speak about. Even more than that, Gerard hated that he was so good at doing so.

"You didn't cum in my mouth, Master." Gerard corrected, still hesitant to keep speaking.

"Oh? On your face, then?"

"No, Master."

"Are you going to make me sit here and guess until I get it right?" Impatience was finally starting to creep into his voice. Gerard couldn't tell if it was more or less disturbing than if he'd kept up his polite façade.

"No, Master, I'm-"

"Sorry? Then tell me where my seed ended up, Gerard. Stop wasting my time."

"You... You came inside me, Master."

"Gerard." Irritation. Impatience. Anger. On Gerard's end, a slight satisfaction that he could break the king down.

"In my- my ass."

"Full sentences, please, Gerard. You wouldn't want to sound uneducated, would you?" Frank's mocking tone and the fact that he knew exactly what it was that would piss Gerard off was the last straw. Gerard knew it was a test, but the king was too good at pushing the right buttons. He knew what he was doing and as a result, Gerard's defiant streak was brought back to the surface.

"I sucked your cock, then you fucked me and came in my ass." He answered sharply, maintaining perfect eye contact as he did. Then Frank's enragingly cocky smirk was back on his face. He knew he had won.

"There's my boy." Their game of back-and-forth was over. Frank won and his low, lustful voice made Gerard sure of that. "I almost thought I lost you."

A moment of silence followed. Gerard pondered whether he was supposed to say something, but the king hadn’t asked him a question. He did have some ideas what to say to him though… but none of them would make the king think of him as obedient. Maybe now was the time to just keep his mouth shut. So, after swallowing his pride, Gerard lowered his head, breaking the eye contact. Showing the king he knew he’d lost.   
  
It was the right thing to do. Frank let out a soft chuckle, then grabbed Gerard by his hair and forced his head back up. “Pick one.”  
  
Confused, Gerard waited for him to elaborate, but of course, he didn’t. He loved watching Gerard make a fool out of himself way too much. “Master?” Gerard asked eventually, hoping he’d explain what he’d meant.   
  
As expected, Frank grinned widely. “Annalyse or Isabel, Gerard. Based on what I told you about them. Pick one.”   
  
“For… For what?” Gerard frowned, glancing at each girl for a moment.   
  
Frank sighed. “Just do as you’re told, Gerard...”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Gerard forced out. He didn’t like being left in the dark like that, but what other choice did he have?   
  
Since he didn’t know why he was supposed to pick one of the whores, making a decision was hard. What would Frank do to the one he chose? Fuck her? Send her away? Kill her? Well, he probably wouldn’t kill anyone just because Gerard told him so, but he wasn’t able to think rationally at the moment.   
  
They were both pretty, had both faked smiles plastered to their faces, and were both desperate to please Frank. Gerard didn’t even remember what things Frank had said about which one, it didn’t matter to him. He didn’t know which one to pick… But he knew Frank was getting impatient, and that he’d have to make a decision now. “Annalyse,” he said.   
  
“Annalyse,” Frank repeated, the smirk obvious in his voice. “Related to what I said about her liking it up the ass, huh? Annalyse it is.”   
  
“What do you want me to do, Master?” Annalyse asked. Gerard could hear she was trying to maintain her usual seductive tone, but that she was almost as confused as Gerard.   
  
“You two are going to kiss. Make it pretty for me,” Frank explained as if it was the most logical thing in the world.  
  
Shocked, Gerard looked at Annalyse and then back up at Frank. He didn’t want to kiss her. He had no reason to, and he just didn’t  _want_  to. Without realizing he was speaking yet again, words of protest started making their way out of his mouth. “But Master, I-”  
  
“Shut up, Gerard. I don’t care if you find her attractive or not, you’re going to kiss her because I told you to. You’re both mine, I own you, and I want you to make out. Do it. You don’t want me to punish you even worse.”  
  
“Punish me?” Gerard couldn’t help but ask. He looked up at the king, feeling actually helpless for the first time since he’d come here, but all he was met with were impatient eyes.   
  
“ _Gerard_...”  
  
“I’m sorry, Master,” Gerard hurried to say. He pushed his worries aside and turned to look at Annalyse, who was already facing him. Before he really knew what was happening, she’d placed a hand on his face – on the cheek Frank couldn’t see, so it didn’t block the view – and her lips were pressed up against his own. He gasped at the foreign feeling, instinctively wanting to push her away, but he remembered where he was and why he was doing this just in time. Reluctantly his hands settled on her hips, holding her gently as they kissed. Annalyse was taking the lead, and Gerard was thankful for that. It was easier to just let himself be kissed than having to actually initiate anything.  
  
“What’s that supposed to be?” Frank sighed after a moment, obviously unhappy with what he was seeing. Gerard wanted to break the kiss and look at him, but Annalyse’s hand held him back. Which probably was the wisest thing to do, as Frank hadn’t told them to stop. “You’re my  _whores._ Do you think I wanna watch my whores kiss that innocently?”  
  
The apology Gerard had wanted to utter was cut short when Annalyse bit down on his bottom lip a moment later. It wasn’t particularly hard, but the surprise mixed with the sting made Gerard curse under his breath. Seemingly happy with his reaction and determined to please the king, Annalyse held Gerard steady with a hand in his hair and shoved her tongue in his mouth, yanking him closer when he tried to pull back.   
  
“That’s better,” Frank murmured from where he was sitting. “Isabel – come here, suck me. Open your pretty mouth.”  
  
Gerard dared to open his eyes briefly to glance at Frank. He saw Isabel was kneeling between his legs now, just in the process of taking the king’s cock in her mouth, and couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. He’d much rather suck the king off than letting his mouth be abused by a complete stranger… Sure, he didn’t know the king on a personal level either, but at least he’d sucked his cock before. It was what he’d prepared himself for, to be touched and used by the king. Not by his other whores. He knew he had to do what the king ordered him to do, though. So if he wanted him to make out with one of his whores, Gerard had to make out with one of his whores, whether he liked it or not. 

And he really didn't like it. Women weren't exactly appealing to him in the first place, but the fact that he had only learned this girl's name a few minutes ago didn't help his lack of attraction to her. She was forceful and overly touchy and Gerard really didn't like that. He probably would've liked it if it were Frank, but that was a completely different story.

On top of all this, even as Annalyse was still working her tongue inside Gerard's mouth, he couldn't stop thinking about what Frank had said. 'You don't want me to punish you even worse.' Worse. So Bert had been right; Gerard was going to get punished for his back-talk in the hedge maze. If he was lucky, that would be all he'd get punished for. He'd done a fair amount of talking back in the time they'd been in the throne room. It was all he could do to hope Frank wouldn't go too hard on him. Maybe since he was new he wouldn't be too harsh? It was only his first offense.

Interrupting his thoughts, Frank gave a vague order for Gerard and Annalyse to further their interaction. Annalyse took this and ran with it and Gerard couldn't tell if he was grateful or terrified. Grateful, only because he knew he wouldn't have done it himself and he didn't want to anger Frank any more than he already had.

Annalyse hurriedly pushed him back until he was sat on the floor, pushed his legs apart, and grabbed at his warm flesh. Her hands were cold on his thighs as she rubbed them and inched forward closer to his cock. (Which was barely half hard from his conversation with Frank.)

As his breathing started picking up, his heart beating faster, Annalyse was unfazed and beginning to pull at his dress to take it off. He knew she was just following orders and he tried to tell himself that he should do the same. Just suck it up and let her touch him. But just as he started lifting his arms to let her undress him, the king interrupted again.

"That's enough, leave him be." There was an edge to his voice that Gerard couldn't figure out in his haze. He didn't dwell on it though, instead opting for pulling his black dress back down over himself as Annalyse backed away. Today, he'd chosen something silky and lacy. It only made him stand out from the other whores more, who were adorned in ruffly, colorful dresses instead. "Gerard, come here."

Frank shooed Isabel away from between his legs and beckoned Gerard over to him. He gestured to the two girls behind Gerard's back and soon after, Gerard heard clothes rustling and the soft sound of lips against each other.

"Master?" Gerard asked, head tilted down. He still couldn't help but look up at the king, his cheeks red. "Are you-"

"Gerard, what is your mouth for?" Frank asked sharply, his perfect brows pulling together.

Gerard knew what Frank wanted to hear, but he absolutely did not agree with it. Still, he didn't want to get further into trouble.

"To please you, Master." But it was also to speak and sing and eat and recite poetry. It was for reading aloud and professing love and making witty remarks. It was for answering confusing questions and defending himself and making a statement. His mouth did not have one purpose, and even if it did, that sole purpose was not for blowjobs. Especially not for one person.

"You know I can tell, don't you?" Frank inquired and raised an eyebrow.

"What-"

"You have no capacity to lie and you're a terrible actor, Gerard. It's plainly obvious that you don't believe what you're saying." The king's expression was painfully unreadable as he spoke. Gerard felt the need to say something, but he didn't know what. That was happening a lot lately. "Don't worry, sweetpea. I'll fix that for you, real soon. Now suck me."  
  
Almost happy he wasn’t required to respond to that, Gerard merely nodded and wrapped his lips around Frank’s head. He cringed realizing he was still wet from Isabel’s spit but decided not to focus on it. He was doing what he’d wanted to do, after all. Now Isabel had to make out with Annalyse, whereas Gerard could do what he’d come here for – pleasuring the king sexually. He guessed he should be happy about that.   
  
As he began to bob his head, his mind wandered. Why had the king made Annalyse stop? Why hadn’t he just leaned back and enjoyed the show? Gerard supposed it had been nice for Frank to watch. He’d been uncomfortable with the situation, pretty obviously so if the king was right about him being bad at acting, yet he hadn’t done anything to disobey. Wasn’t that what the king got off on? Making Gerard his abulic puppet, no matter how much he wanted to resist? Yet here he was, sucking the king’s cock, the taste of pre-cum thick on his tongue. Frank’s hand was tangled in his hair, holding him down and setting the rhythm. Almost as if he wanted to keep Gerard close. Almost as if he was becoming possessive of him…

Which was ridiculous. Gerard had come here for only one purpose – to serve the king. He had no reason to become possessive of him because he already owned Gerard. Still, Gerard couldn’t shake off the feeling there was more to the situation than the king would want to admit, more than the other whores were aware of, probably. Not that he could ever ask Frank about that. He doubted the king would like his whore analyzing his every move, especially because he was supposed to focus on sucking him. Frank was already going to punish him, Gerard didn’t want to get himself in even more trouble.   
  
“Take her clothes off,” Frank commanded from somewhere above Gerard. He had his eyes closed and was so caught up in his thoughts that he’d almost forgotten what was happening behind him. Frank’s hand was still on the back of his head, a little firmer now, and tightening even more as he kept speaking. “I want you to finger her, Isabel. Make sure she’s nice and open for me.”   
  
“Yes, Master,” Gerard heard Isabel purr. More moans followed, and it was kind of driving Gerard insane that he couldn’t see what was happening. Sure, it wasn’t exactly hard to guess, but he wished he could just turn around and  _see_. He was disoriented and confused. It sounded like Frank wanted to fuck Annalyse, and Gerard hated how that made him feel disappointed. Just a little. He’d stretched himself before he’d come here, after all. He didn’t want those efforts to be for nothing.   
  
“How do you feel, Annalyse?” Frank asked then, lust obvious in his voice. “Don’t you love having something up your ass?”  
  
“I do, Master,” she responded, almost sweetly. “But I wouldn’t mind having something even bigger...”   
  
“You want my cock in your ass, slut?” Frank asked. It felt weird being the one sucking said cock, Gerard realized, but he forced himself to just keep going.   
  
Annalyse moaned again. “Want nothing more than that, Master. I can’t wait for your big cock to fill me up.”  
  
She sounded pretty convincing, Gerard had to give her that, though there was a bitter part of him that thought she was laying it on too thick. But maybe that was why Frank had ordered them here, to show Gerard how he was supposed to behave? It would make sense, he thought. But maybe he was just overthinking the situation. Maybe Frank had just wanted to fuck one of his whores and watch two others while doing so.   
  
With a sigh, Frank pulled him off his dick, grinning down at him briefly before pushing him away and focusing on Annalyse. “Come here, then. I know you can take it.” 

Isabel moved away so that Annalyse could crawl closer to Frank, placing her hands on his knees and drawing herself up from the floor. He watched her with half-lidded eyes until she got too close to his face like she was going in to kiss him. Frank turned his head to the side, his features twisting into a grimace as he did. One tattooed hand raised to push her away.

"What made you think I wanted your filthy lips on mine? I told you to give me your ass; nothing else." Frank spat, irritated. Annalyse actually looked hurt for a few seconds before she recovered. Gerard kind of hated that he was satisfied by her apparent hurt. Hated that he liked that Frank wouldn't kiss her. "Turn around." He didn't wait for her to turn, just grabbed her hips and forced her around.

Annalyse proceeded to lift her short, ruffled dress and gave Frank access to her. He lined up and forced her down harshly, making her wince and cry out. The control quickly shifted, however, as he removed his hands from her body and she took over immediately. It was like watching a well-practiced dance. They'd done this enough times to know the steps without directions.

Gerard, meanwhile, was still sitting off to the side, watching idly. He felt like he should do something, though he wasn't sure what. Frank hadn't given him more instructions and Gerard sure as hell wasn't going to take it upon himself to pick up with Isabel where he'd left off with Annalyse.

Isabel must've had a similar idea, because she moved forward to help Annalyse struggle out of her dress, discarding it on the floor after they got it off. Of course, Annalyse was stark-naked without the dress on. For the first time, Gerard noticed her tattoo, identical to his and in the same spot. It was strange to have a matching tattoo with someone he didn't know. It was weird to be grouped into a mismatched group of people, solely based on the fact that they'd offered up their bodies for their ruler. It was odd to have to wait his turn to get fucked, to have to share, to be talked down to. In short, there was nothing normal about this situation.

It wasn't that Gerard had ever really thought it to be normal, or even expected it to be. It was more like he was just now feeling the extent of it. He'd even go as far as to say he didn't feel like he was really in the room with the others. It felt more like he was watching them from behind a glass. He felt invisible.

Frank suddenly turned and made eye contact with Gerard, bringing him back to reality and making him realize he'd been staring at the king. His superior only grinned devilishly at him before pushing Annalyse off of himself and giving his next order.

"Line up."

The three whores lined up quickly, on their knees in front of the throne. Frank stood slowly, towering over them in this position, and began stroking himself languidly.

Gerard eyed the pre-cum leaking from his slit and licked his lips wantonly. He was consistently surprising himself with how much of a whore he truly was.

"So?" Frank purred, humming deeply in his throat as he continued rubbing himself. "Who wants it?"

Isabel and Annalyse were already vying for Frank's attention, begging and pleading for him to ' _please cum in their mouths'_. Their hands were traveling up and down his tattooed legs, caressing. Gerard knew he wouldn't be able to out-whore them, so he didn't try. His best shot was to look up at Frank, try to wordlessly convey how much he wanted it, and keep his mouth open.

The king studied each of them silently, his wrist flicking faster by the second. Once his breathing had become marginally more labored, he sidestepped Isabel and Annalyse, opting to stop in front of Gerard. One inked hand took him by the chin and forced him to stay in place. Gerard's heart was beating out of his chest as he anticipated Frank's release.

He heard him moan lowly above him before the first hot, sticky string of cum hit his face. Gerard shut his eyes on instinct, though he wished he could see the girls' faces. He stuck his tongue further out, yearning to taste his master, but the closest he got was right next to his mouth. Gerard was almost certain Frank had done that on purpose.

"Suck me clean," Frank ordered, voice still as powerful as ever. Gerard didn't know how he managed to keep it up after having just orgasmed, but he didn't put too much thought into it as he did as he was told. He took the head of Frank's cock into his mouth, sucking gently and savoring the salty taste of the remaining cum there as he looked up at him. "There you go, pretty. Finally following orders. Too bad you're too late."


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard’s legs wobbled a little as they walked down the stairs. He wasn’t scared, not really, but he was definitely getting there. Not knowing what was going to happen to him was the worst part of all this, he assumed. He knew he was getting punished. He knew he was being led somewhere to receive pain, probably lots of it. He’d be taught a lesson by the king himself, and he was unsure whether feeling honored or downright terrified was the appropriate reaction.   
  
Of course, he could see why the king was punishing him. He’d been disrespectful, he’d disobeyed him, he’d challenged him. Those were facts, and Gerard guessed he even deserved getting some sort of rebuke. But deep down, he couldn’t help but hope the king would change his mind… that he would see that Gerard had never meant to get himself into any actual trouble, especially since he’d only been here for a day. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. He’d only wanted to prove that he was  _different_ , that he had feelings and pride and knowledge. Being different was good, wasn’t it?  
  
So that was the only thing he could do at the moment. Hoping the king wouldn’t go too hard on him. He hadn’t dared to ask him to have mercy, knowing it would only count as another thing he’d get punished for, and also, the two guards walking right behind Gerard were keeping him from doing anything but walk in silence. He wished he could at least be alone with the king once his punishment started. He didn’t know what to expect at all, but he’d never been beaten before, and he prayed there weren’t going to be any witnesses apart from the king and himself.   
  
Eventually, they arrived. There was a door located at the bottom of the stairs, not too majestic, but definitely pretty damn frightening. One of the guards hurried to open it, so the king wouldn’t have to do it himself, and then they entered.   
  
To Gerard’s dismay, the two guards positioned themselves on either side of the door as soon as they had shut it behind them, letting Gerard know they were going to stay right there for the whole ordeal. Crap. He gulped as he looked at the king, who’d moved towards the center of the room, leaving Gerard standing by the door rather awkwardly. He tried to keep his eyes on Frank and avoid looking at the room. Now he was definitely scared. From what he’d seen so far, this punishment was going to be bad. Chains on the walls, whips displayed on a shelf on his right…   
  
“Don’t be shy, Gerard,” Frank cooed, breaking the silence. “Why don’t you come closer? There’s no reason to be afraid. You’ll only get what you deserve.”  
  
Knowing whatever was about to happen was inevitable, Gerard took a few insecure steps forward, but came to a halt some feet away from the king. He didn’t dare get any closer to him.   
  
The cruel smile on Frank’s lips let Gerard know he was well aware of what Gerard was going through internally. He raised a brow as if waiting for him to say something disrespectful again, but Gerard kept quiet. He knew better.   
  
“Here’s what’s gonna happen, whore,” Frank continued after a minute. Every bit of playfulness had left his voice, making Gerard shiver. He was intimidating like this. Suddenly Gerard felt like he didn’t even need to be punished anymore. He wouldn’t mess with the king again. He wouldn’t dare. This situation alone was enough to make him realize he’d been wrong. They really didn’t need it to take it any further… “You’ll undress. You’ll get punished. You can cry and scream and beg all you want – I’ll only stop when I think you’ve gotten the message. You’ll only leave this room when you’ve realized that I am your king and that while you’re my whore, you’re worthless. You’re my fucktoy. You’re nothing but some holes for me to put my cock in. I know that’s gonna take some time, Gerard, I know you’re a stubborn little shit. But trust me. When you wake up tomorrow, not a single word of disobedience will leave those pretty lips ever again. You’ll be my loyal, weak-willed, pretty pet, and you’ll like it. And deep down you’ll always know that I did that to you; I made you that way. Because I own you, Gerard. I will make you see that, even if it takes me all night.”

Gerard stood, staring at the king with his lips parted in either shock or fear or something else altogether. His heart was drumming along in his chest, hard and fast and nearly uneven. He was terrified of the man standing in front of him. Somehow, he didn't seem like the same man that he'd spoken back to. If Frank had always presented himself this way, Gerard never would've even thought about giving him an attitude.

To make matters worse, Gerard still found himself disagreeing. He wasn't just a couple of holes, he wasn't just a fucktoy, and he wasn't just a whore. He was so much more than that. He was intelligent and strong-willed and independent. Sure, he was disobedient at times and stubborn as a mule, but that didn't reduce him from being a person.

"Do you have any questions, Gerard?" the king asked curtly, his hands behind his back and his posture as straight as ever. "It is your first punishment, after all. Though... something tells me it won't be your last."

Gerard felt full of questions, though he could really only think up one that seemed okay to ask.

"What are you going to do to me?" He hated how weak and scared he sounded to his own ears. Frank was already breaking him down and he hadn't even started the punishment yet.

“Mm," Frank hummed and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. Those cold, malicious eyes. "I figured you'd ask that. What I have planned for us today is actually very fun, Gerard. At least for me, that is. I'm going to suspend you from the ceiling from this chain, just barely, keeping you on your tiptoes for the duration of the punishment." Frank lifted a hand to gesture to the metal chain hanging near him. At the end of it, there was a hook. "Then I'll give you some lashings while you recite that beautiful poem for me again. If you do well enough, I'll fuck you. And, well, if we need to do anything more after that, I can think on my feet. I'm full of ideas."

"The... the  _whole_  poem?" Gerard asked, his cheeks flaring. He couldn't imagine how downright horrified he looked.

"Yes, Gerard, the whole poem. And if you mess up or pause for too long, I'll make you start over from the beginning."

As if Gerard didn't regret what he'd done enough. A Lover's Complaint wasn't just any poem, it was a sonnet. It was long, very long, with at least twenty or thirty stanzas. If Frank was going to spank him for the entirety of the sonnet, Gerard wouldn't be able to sit for a week.

Aside from the bit about reciting the poem, the thought alone of doing what Frank was suggesting made his stomach turn and not in a good way. At least, he didn't think it was a good way. It was getting harder and harder to tell recently.

"You do know the whole poem, don't you?"

"Yes, Master, but," Gerard started tentatively, wringing his hands in front of himself. "I... I'm not sure if I-" 

Frank then shot Gerard such a cold look that it shut him up immediately. That venomous smile was gone again and for the umpteenth time, Gerard couldn't tell if Frank was scarier with or without it.

"Gerard," the king leaned onto a table next to himself and folded his arms across his chest. "I've tried my god damned best to get across to you that what you want doesn't matter. And yet, that concept still seems foreign to you, no?"

"No, Master! No, I-" Gerard tried. He shook his head and tried to make himself look as small and subservient as possible.

"Then you need to realize, whore, that when I tell you what I'm going to do to you, it's exactly that. I'm  _telling_  you. I'm not making a suggestion and I'm certainly not asking if you want to." Frank stood straight and stalked over to Gerard, once again making him feel more like prey than an employee being approached by their boss. After what seemed like too short of an eternity, Frank stopped only inches away from him. "I own you. You are simply another one of my many possessions. I paid your family money so I could take you. I had you delivered to me and brought here for the sole purpose of me fucking you. In this position, Gerard, you are less than a person. You are a thing. You don't get a say in what we do and if you happen to have a negative opinion, you keep it to yourself because all complaining will do is earn you a punishment. The sooner you get all this in your pretty little head, the sooner things will start going easier for you."

Gerard opened his mouth to speak, but he was stunned into silence. Not only did everything the king had said finally sunk in, but he was hit with the most shocking realization he's had since he arrived at the castle.

He  _liked_  being spoken to like this. He didn't just like it; it turned him on. For whatever reason, Frank degrading him and speaking down to him only made him harder between his legs. It was embarrassing as hell and he hoped his short dress was doing at least a decent job of covering his erection.

Frank moved behind him slowly, gripped his waist, and leaned so close to his ear that Gerard could feel his hot breath against his skin.

The only acceptable answer for you to give me is 'Yes, Master'." One of Frank's hands reached forward and trailed down to roughly grab at the soft flesh of Gerard's inner thigh. "Or 'Thank you, Master'." His voice was as condescending as ever. It was like he knew the effect it had on Gerard.

"Yes, Master," Gerard repeated nearly automatically, sounding just as desperate and pathetic as Frank made him out to be. He was already slightly out of breath like the tension was sucking the air directly from his lungs.  
  
“Now, are you going to do as I say? Or do you want to find out what happens to whores who have _really_ displeased me? I don’t have to punish you myself, Gerard. You should feel honored and thank me on your knees that I’m taking my time to deal with you myself. I usually don’t like getting my hands dirty. My punishers wouldn’t make you recite any poems. They wouldn’t be talking to you at all. The only sounds you’d make if it was _them_ punishing you would be screams and pleas for mercy, and they’d keep going until you couldn’t scream anymore… And even then, they’d only stop after I told them that you’ve had enough. Would you like me to send somebody to get them, Gerard? I’m sure they’d be pissed about you interrupting their night off. It would be quite a show for me to watch...”  
  
Gerard wanted to believe he was bluffing, or that he was just trying to scare him into submission, but he knew that the king’s threats could easily become reality. Even if he hated the idea of having to recite the whole damn sonnet, what the king had just described to him sounded a lot more painful. _Punishers_. As in, several people. Men whose job it was to hurt others. Who’d hurt him until Frank told them to stop… He’d much rather deal with only Frank.  
  
“Please don’t, Master,” Gerard mumbled meekly, trying to avoid the king’s eyes.  
  
“You don’t want them to punish you?” Frank asked. His voice was thick with smugness and satisfaction. He had Gerard just where he wanted him to be.  
  
Knowing his best option was to just do what was expected of him, Gerard shook his head. “No, Master.”  
  
“Oh? So who do you want to punish you, whore?”  
  
Gerard swallowed. “You.”  
  
The smack came faster than he could comprehend. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Frank’s hand move, and then his cheek was already burning, the sharp sound echoing through the quiet room. Frank didn’t give Gerard time to recover. He grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head up so Gerard couldn’t hide anymore, forcing him to meet his eyes. “Say that again,” the king challenged, voice even and look calculated. “I think I misheard.”  
  
“You, Master,” Gerard choked out. Tears were brimming in his eyes, but he forced himself to believe the smack had just surprised him that much. He wasn’t going to cry tonight.  
  
“Better,” Frank said, not loosening his grip in Gerard’s hair. “Now, what would you like your _Master_ to do?”  
  
“I...” Gerard began, cutting himself off insecurely. His punishment had already begun. Frank was already trying to manipulate him, trying to get him to ask for him to teach him a lesson. Gerard knew all that, he could see through the king’s plans, but unfortunately, that didn’t save him from having to play along. For the first time in his life, it didn’t matter what he was thinking, not one bit. He’d have to obey, no matter what.  
  
“Yes?” Frank urged him. “Don’t be shy. Just ask.”  
  
“I’d like you to punish me, Master,” Gerard said in a rush. He hated that Frank was winning. He was already manipulating him.  
  
Frank hummed. He abruptly let go of Gerard’s hair, but oddly enough, it didn’t bring Gerard any relief. “And why is that, Gerard? Why do you feel like you deserve to be punished?”  
  
“Because...” Gerard really didn’t want to answer that question. He knew why the king thought he deserved to be punished, but he still didn’t agree with him. A different response was burning on the tip of his tongue, anything involving some sort of protest, anything that would allow him to keep some of his dignity. Like, why was Frank asking him so many questions? Had he already forgotten what he’d told Gerard about three minutes ago, that he was only allowed to respond with either “Yes, Master” or “Thank you, Master?” Maybe he needed to think his rules through next time?  
  
But of course, Gerard knew why Frank was asking so many questions, and he knew that his punishment would get infinitely worse if he let Frank see he wasn’t ready to be his spineless slave. That was what Bert had said before he’d stopped talking to him – that it wasn’t smart at all to go out of one’s way in order to prove one’s intelligence. And Bert wasn’t the one about to get punished by the king, so… maybe it was time to follow his advice. “Because I was rude and disobedient,” he mumbled, hoping he didn’t sound bitter. “And I hope that I can become a better whore for you if you show me my place.”

"That's such a good response, whore. It's really a shame that you're so unconvincing." Frank answered, the smirk evident in his voice. Gerard braced himself for another slap across the face, but it never came. At least Frank was doing a good job at being unpredictable.

Gerard kept his mouth shut since he wasn't asked a question and judging by the hum Frank exuded, he was pleased by that.

Frank moved from the spot where he was standing, going over to where the hook in the ceiling was.

"Come."

The single word echoed through Gerard's mind for a few seconds before it registered. Finally, he forced himself to walk over to the king, head still down. His fear slowed him down, which definitely wasn't helping his cause.

"You need to learn to respond quickly to orders, Gerard," Frank said, his tone unreadable. "Hands together, in front."

Gerard followed suit hastily, trying his best not to earn himself anything worse than what he'd already gotten. Frank pulled a rope out from God-knows-where and began tying Gerard's wrists together tightly. He must've retrieved it while Gerard was staring at the floor. Whatever the case was, the rope didn't have any give and Frank wasn't leaving him any wiggle room at all. He'd be surprised if his blood flow didn't get cut off, though Gerard figured that would soon be the least of his worries.

"Turn."

Gerard turned, uneasy with Frank behind him. He felt the burning need to watch every move the king made. He needed to know when he was going to get hit; when he needed to prepare himself.

Frank quickly lifted Gerard's arms and hooked the rope onto the metal chain above them. It was low enough for Gerard to keep his arms bent at the elbows. That was until Frank walked across the room to where the chain was wound by the wall. He started cranking some awful-sounding lever that wound the chain tighter, forcing Gerard's arms to straighten out. He didn't stop until Gerard was forced to stand on his tiptoes to keep from being completely suspended in the air.

He could easily see how this could become uncomfortable quickly.

"Aww," Frank purred in feux disappointment, tilting his head to the side. "Looks like I forgot to take your dress off first, huh?"

Something in his tone made Gerard sure that he wasn't going to undo and redo everything he'd done just to get his clothing off. And to prove that point, Frank reached behind himself and pulled something from the waistband of his pants. When he brought his hand back around to his front, Gerard's breath caught in his throat.

The king stepped towards him slowly, his right hand wrapped around the handle of an intricate blade. Gerard could practically feel the energy leaking from the thing; could practically feel how sharp it was before it was even close to him.

"Master..." Gerard whispered, his voice barely audible. He despised how horrified he sounded. His voice was basically shaking and the arches of his feet were already cramping. His breaths were coming in uneven and shallow and this was only the fucking beginning.

"Are you scared, whore?" Frank asked, stopping inches away from him. Their faces were so close that Gerard could feel the heat from Frank's body on his own. Then suddenly, the tip of the blade was against his throat, making him whimper pathetically and squeeze his eyes shut. "After all, I could just kill you right now, couldn't I? You couldn't do anything to stop me. Wouldn't be able to push me away or fight back with your hands all tied up. And it's not like my guards will stop me. You could scream and not a single person within hearing distance would come to save you. None of them would care. You're completely at my mercy... and maybe tonight I'm not feeling very merciful."

"Please..." Gerard whined, on the verge of hysterics. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't going to die on his second fucking day. He hadn't been that bad, had he? Surely Frank was just messing with him.

"Mm... I like when you beg. Do it again."

Gerard wasn't sure if he was imagining the feeling of Frank pressing the blade closer to his flesh, but he didn't waste time trying to figure it out.

"Please, Master! Please, don't kill me, please. I don't wanna die, I'll do anything, please!"

"Anything?" Frank asked, sounding interested.

"Anything! I'll be your slave, I'll-"

"Oh, but Gerard, you already are." That teasing edge to his tone was back again.

"I'll- I'll be obedient and- and I'll be respectful, I promise! I promise, just please don't hurt me!"

"I can't say I won't hurt you," Frank said, his voice low. "But I sure as hell won't kill you. You haven't been that bad, Gerard. What do you take me for? You don't think I'm unreasonable, do you?"

The blade was gone then and Gerard finally opened his eyes. Frank looked so smug that Gerard was grateful his hands were bound to keep him from punching the look off his face.

"You're not as smart as you think you are if you really thought I'd sink my blade into your throat. This is only your first punishment, Gerard... calm down." And with that, Frank shoved the knife down quickly, cutting Gerard's dress right down the middle, exposing him and miraculously missing his flesh completely.  
  
Only slowly Gerard started to breathe again, feeling some of the horrible tension leaving his body once he realized Frank wasn’t going to use the knife for anything else. At least he wasn’t going to die today. At least he hadn’t fucked up that bad...

His heart raced in his chest as Frank roamed his eyes over his bared skin. He knew he should be used to the feeling of being naked in front of him, but this was different. It seemed like he was hyper-aware of what was happening, like the adrenaline in his system made this experience that much more intense. He even flinched when Frank reached out to stroke over his chest, causing the king to chuckle.

“Someone’s tense,” he commented teasingly, briefly meeting Gerard’s fearful eyes before he took a few steps back. He was still watching Gerard though, his brows drawn together slightly, lips curled into an amused grin. “Your skin is so impeccable, Gerard. I can’t wait to mark you up...”

Again, Gerard kept his mouth shut. He wanted to protest, or at least to beg some more. The king seemed to like that. But he knew it wouldn’t be any good. Frank had made up his mind, and Gerard wouldn’t be able to change it.

“So quiet all of a sudden? What’s wrong, Gerard? Hm?” Frank teased as he placed the knife on the table behind himself. He then walked over to one of the shelves, taking a moment to think before he picked a whip. Gerard shivered when their eyes locked again and he saw the lust in Frank’s. “Not so bold now, huh?”

“No, Master,” Gerard responded weakly. He didn’t even want to prove anything to Frank anymore. He just wanted this punishment to be over already, so he could sleep and forget about everything. Even if Frank wasn’t going to kill him, the knife had made Gerard see how serious the situation really was. Frank wasn’t just some smug guy — he was the fucking king. And Gerard was just one of his whores; he belonged to Frank, he didn’t have a say in any of this. He was completely at his mercy.

Frank smirked, obviously loving the effect he had on his whore. Gerard wondered whether he could tell that he was only being obedient because he was terrified. He still didn’t want to obey, but he was too scared to do anything but follow Frank’s orders. He hadn’t even dared to properly inspect the whip yet, not wanting to know how Frank was going to torture him.

“Why don’t you start, Gerard?” Frank asked, playing with the whip in his hands. “It’s quite a long poem. We shouldn’t waste any more time.”

“Yes, Master,” Gerard agreed shakily. His voice was wrecked already, and he had to focus really hard to remember how the poem began. It didn’t help that Frank had decided to circle him, like Gerard was his prey, like he wanted to pick the spot he’d hit first very carefully. Gerard began to tremble when he came to a halt right behind him. He couldn’t see him anymore, wouldn’t be able to, even if he craned his neck, and it freaked him out so much. He didn’t know what Frank was doing, or when he’d receive the first lash. Frank’s eyes were boring holes into Gerard’s back though, he knew that much. He could feel him watching him intensely.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath before he spoke again. “From off a hill whose concave womb reworded,” he recited quietly, his voice trembling with fear. Frank would begin whipping him at any moment now. He strained his ears trying to hear the abominable noise of the whip cutting through the air, awaiting the pain. But Frank was making him wait. “A plaintful story from a sistering vale, my spirits to attend this double voice accorded, and down I laid to list the sad-tuned — fuck!”

Although he’d been expecting it, the first lash was unbearably painful. A sharp burn rippled through his whole body, starting between his shoulder blades where the whip had met his skin. He felt hot all over, gasping for breath as fresh tears burned in his eyes. It hurt, so bad. There was no way he was going to get through the whole poem like this.

“The sad-tuned fuck?” Frank repeated, obviously amused by Gerard’s reaction. “That’s not how I remember it, Gerard. You probably mixed something up there. Why don’t you start over?”

Gerard whimpered. “Master, please-” He didn’t know what he was begging for, but before he could make up his mind, the whip landed on his back once more, just as painfully as the first time, leaving Gerard crying out and unable to form any words.

“Why don’t you start over, Gerard?” Frank asked again, his voice a lot sharper this time. Gerard hurried to nod, fearing he’d get another lash if he hesitated another second.

Reluctantly, Gerard started over. Luckily, he worked his way through the first few stanzas without fucking up again. Unluckily, he was failing to get used to the intermittent lashes upon his back. Half of him was grateful to have the distraction of reciting the poem. Focusing on the words helped carry him away from the pain. But the fear of messing up and having to start over was horrid. The pressure to get every word right was overbearing. And the length of his punishment rested heavily on his own shoulders.

Gerard hated to admit it, but the punishment was genius. Frank won and Gerard lost. Hard.

"...the mind and sight distractedly commix'd." Gerard finished the fourth stanza, panting. He stared down at what remained of his dress, lying on the floor by his feet. His muscles were straining to keep him upright. Most notably, though, he was hard. Thank God Frank was behind him and couldn't see.

"If you don't speak again soon, you'll have to start from the beginning, Gerard."

"No, Master-"

"From the top."

Gerard's heart dropped into his stomach at Frank's words. It felt like acidic bile was making its way up his throat.

"From off a hill whose concave womb reworded..."

Gerard had to start from the beginning twice more. Once for pausing for too long, the second time for interrupting himself with a swear word again. Eventually, he'd made it to the stanza that started it all. Of course, Frank had an absolute ball with that.

"Wait, wait, wait." Frank stopped him before he could continue. "Why don't you recite that one again?"

"His qualities were beauteous as his form, for maiden-tongued he was, and thereof free; Yet, if men moved him, was he such a storm as oft 'twixt May and April is to see, when winds breathe sweet, untidy though they be. His rudeness so with his authorized youth did livery falseness in a pride of truth." Gerard repeated himself, surprised when Frank didn't give him any lashes during it. His back stung and burned like a bitch and he was sure he could feel blood running down his skin.

"Mm... Again."

Gerard recited the stanza again, not daring to question the king.

"Can you hear the difference?"

He could. He knew exactly what Frank meant and he agreed. He fucking agreed.

"Yes, Master."

The difference between his inflection now and his inflection in the maze were so polar opposite that Gerard could've thought it was a completely different poem if he hadn't known better. Before, he spat each line with venom and defiance. This time, his voice wavered on each word, coated in fear.

"Good."

A noise followed that that sounded like Frank putting down the whip. Gerard held his breath and listened closely. He didn't want to get his hopes up that the punishment was over, especially since he knew there was a lot of the sonnet left.

Frank's footsteps got closer and Gerard tensed, waiting. The king didn't hit him again. Instead, he lifted Gerard’s right leg and held onto his thigh, spreading something warm around his hole. The feeling made Gerard whimper.

"Did you prep yourself like I told you to?" Frank asked, slipping a finger inside Gerard and making him squirm.

"Yes, Master."

"Good boy." Again, the praise made Gerard's heart swell inappropriately. "I think you've been compliant enough for me to fuck you now, but that doesn't mean you get to stop reciting. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Thank you, Master."

"Continue, then. From where you left off." Without another word, Frank pushed his cock into him, making him moan obscenely.

Not wanting to have to start over a fifth time, Gerard quickly recovered and gritted his teeth, forcing himself to pick up again.

If it had been hard to focus before, concentrating now was almost impossible. Sharp pain shot up Gerard’s spine as Frank started to fuck him; he hadn’t prepped him very well and it had been a couple of hours since Gerard had done it, so taking Frank hurt. He couldn’t let himself get too distracted by the pain mixed with pleasure though. There was no way he was able to start over yet again, to take even more lashes. He felt exhausted, physically and mentally, and knowing how fucking long the sonnet still was, even though he’d been reciting it for what felt like forever, was really disheartening.

“'Well could he ride, and often men would say, That horse his mettle from his rider takes,” he forced himself to continue, feeling his voice and his whole body shake. “Proud of subjection, noble by the sway, What rounds, what bounds, what course, what stop he makes! And controversy hence a question takes, Whether the horse by him became his deed, Or he his manage by the well-doing steed. But quickly...”

Gerard barely suppressed a curse when Frank hit his spot for the first time. He bit down on his lip, trying so damn hard to calm his breathing in order to continue. It had been going so well. He was about halfway through, and he wouldn’t start over. He couldn’t...

“But quickly on this side... on this side the verdict went...” Gerard panted, feverishly searching his brain for the next line. He’d read the poem so many times, he knew it by heart, but still, the next words just wouldn’t come to mind. His panic increased when he felt Frank slowing down, making him become aware of what it meant if he stopped now. He really didn’t want to start over. He knew how the poem continued.

“But quickly on this side the- the verdict went,” Gerard repeated hoarsely. He felt like the next line was right there on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn’t fucking say it out loud. Still Frank didn’t say anything. All he was doing was fucking him slowly, strong hands on his hips keeping Gerard in place. Gerard knew he had to continue soon. It would be a matter of seconds until Frank would make him start over again.

“I’m waiting, Gerard,” the king muttered just then, confirming Gerard’s thoughts. His words cut through the air sharply, almost as horribly as the whip had, and Gerard let out a weak sob. “You really want to start again? I thought you were getting tired of this..."

“Master, no, please,” Gerard whimpered. He expected Frank to silence him immediately like he’d done the times before, but surprisingly, Frank let him speak. “Please, please don’t make me start over. It’s been forever, I can’t... please, Master, I just... I forgot how it continues, I’m sorry, please don’t make me start over.”

“Hm. So you forgot how it continues? Did I hear that correctly?” he asked smugly. 

Gerard didn’t even care anymore. His whole body hurt, his arms were pretty much numb, and he could pass out any moment. “Yes, Master. I forgot, I’m sorry. Please have mercy.”

Again Frank hummed lowly, seemingly pondering over Gerard’s request. “And why should I have mercy? Something about you gave me the impression that you think you’re... well, better than my other whores. That you’re smart and tough and that a task like this would be no problem at all. But now you’re begging me for mercy because... why exactly, Gerard?”

“Because I can’t do it, Master,“ Gerard whined, knowing that was what the king wanted him to say. “I’m not better than any of your whores, I... I have the same purpose as them—pleasing you. So please Master, just fuck me. Just fucking cum all over me, make me feel that I’m nothing but a whore, and let me go. I’ve learned my lesson, I swear. Please just fuck me, Master.”

Silence followed. Gerard’s heavy breathing was the only noise for a couple of moments after Gerard had said the last word. He didn’t know what to expect, whether Frank would start whipping him again or just let him go already, and the few seconds he spent unknowing were torture. Eventually Frank broke the silence though. “Gerard, Gerard...” he muttered, stroking over Gerard’s sides almost tenderly. “I finally broke you, didn’t I? You finally learned your place.”

“Yes, Master,” Gerard agreed quickly. “I know my place. I’m your whore, Master.”

“That’s right,” Frank said, sounding proud. “Now what am I gonna do with you...”

As much as Gerard wished he could suggest that Frank let him go, he knew that would only get him into further trouble. For once, he bit his tongue and stayed silent.

"Do you want to be let down, Gerard?" Frank's patronizing voice was back, but in Gerard's current state it sounded more welcoming than frustrating.

"Master," Gerard whimpered, flexing his hands as much as he could. They were numb and cold.

"Hm? Use your words, honey."

"Honey..." He repeated, his voice distant, like he didn't understand the word on his tongue. Frank's devilish smirk told Gerard he was all-too-satisfied with having broken him down.

"You wanna be let down?" Frank asked again, raising his eyebrows. Again, he reminded Gerard of a cat playing with a mouse.

"Yes... Yes, Master." Gerard finally answered, beginning to squirm where he was being held in place. "Please, Master?"

"Please what?"

"Please let me down?"

The king hummed in satisfaction and moved - finally - to lower the chain holding Gerard's arms above his head. This allowed him to stand flat-footed on the floor once again, though it hurt like hell. Frank came back over to take his tied wrists down from the hook and undid the rope, allowing the blood to start flowing back into Gerard's arms.

His arms felt like dead weights and he hadn't expected it to hurt so damn bad. An awful pain, like needles pin-pricking at his skin, filled his extremities and made him cry out and drop to his knees. Gerard tried to hold as still as possible, since it hurt less that way, but Frank was crouched in front of him and grabbing his arms, forcing him to move.

"Shake them out, come on. It'll go away faster if you move." His tone was softer than usual.

Gerard whined, but followed instructions anyway, shaking his arms out to get the blood flowing again. Once they mostly went back to normal, Frank squeezed Gerard's biceps, then massaged his way down his to his wrists.

"Better?" He asked, tilting his head to look into Gerard's eyes. Gerard just nodded and whimpered, feeling his cheeks heat up from being so damn close to Frank. "Good." With that, the king stood, stepped back, and began stroking himself languidly. Gerard's mouth watered at the sight of it. "That's cute. You're hard."

Gerard quickly looked down at himself to find that Frank was right. The most embarrassing part was that he had been for quite some time. He'd been hard before Frank even started fucking him.

"How about this, Gerard? I'll allow you to watch me touch myself. I'll even allow you to touch yourself, too."

Gerard knew it wasn't that simple. There had to be some sort of catch, something else he'd have to do. He nodded in agreement anyway.

Without another word, Frank's fist sped up and Gerard took the cue to bring his hand to his own aching, swollen cock. It made his cheeks burn with shame to be jerking himself off in front of the king and his two guards, but he forced himself anyway. The last thing he wanted was another punishment. Still, he kept his eyes squeezed shut.

“Nuh-uh, honey,” Frank drawled from above, voice laced with lust now. “I wanna see your pretty eyes. Look at me, Gerard.”

 Suppressing a sigh, Gerard obeyed. Honestly, looking up at the king was so much better than keeping his eyes shut, if Gerard just ignored the wave of humiliation washing over him once more. The sight was breathtaking. The king’s face contorted with pleasure, his eyes glowing darkly, his chest moving rapidly as he undoubtedly approached his orgasm. Gerard felt himself grow close as well, having been hard for a ridiculous amount of time, and sped up his movements a little bit in order to match the king’s rhythm.

“Open your mouth,” Frank ordered, sounding breathless. “And stick your tongue out.”

Gerard had only a second to follow his orders before the first hot splash of cum hit his cheek. He gasped, almost closing his mouth as more cum landed on his face and Frank moaned above him. It felt like Gerard’s whole face was covered by the time he was finished and pushed his softening cock between Gerard’s lips to clean it.

“That’s a good whore, Gerard,” he sighed. Gerard noticed how he’d followed his instructions so effortlessly this time. Disobeying hadn’t even crossed his mind. Smiling lazily, Frank stroked his thumb over Gerard’s cheek, smearing his thick cum around. Eventually, he placed his thumb between Gerard’s lips. “Suck.”

Immediately Gerard swirled his tongue around his finger, ignoring the bitter taste that spread in his mouth. He was too scared to even think about hesitating, dreading what the king would do to him if he did. His hand was still moving up and down his cock lazily, but he was focused on cleaning the thumb in his mouth. 

When the king was pleased, he took his thumb out and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “This is where you belong, Gerard. This is who you are. What you are. You hear me?”

“Yes, Master,” Gerard agreed right away, earning a cruel little smile from the king.

“And what is it that you are, exactly?”

“Your whore, Master,” Gerard said. His cheeks felt a little warmer than before, but he didn’t even care about his dignity anymore.

“Yes. But what are you right now?”

“I’m... covered in your cum?” Gerard tried, nervous he’d anger the king once more.

He chuckled. “You are. And what are you doing?”

“Kneeling in front of you, Master.”

“And?”

“And...” Gerard bit down on his lip briefly, then forced himself to continue speaking. “I’m touching myself for you, Master.”

“Hm. That’s right. Because you got hard from me whipping the hell out of you, didn’t you?”

Now definitely blushing hard, Gerard nodded. “Yes, Master,” he mumbled, not really knowing what else to say.

The king seemed pleased with his answer. “Maybe that’s what makes you special, Gerard. You tried so hard to be special, didn’t you? You tried to be clever, bold, witty... but maybe this is what makes you special. That you, out of all the whores I have, are the only one that actually enjoys being treated like this. You get off on pain, don’t you? You enjoy being treated like scum. You want it. I could spit on your face and you’d love it. You know, I can be this rough on you more often. I enjoy hurting you and making you see your place. I’ll drag you down here every damn night if I have to. Will I have to, Gerard? Something tells me you don’t wanna be back here tomorrow...”

Gerard suppressed a moan, his dick pulsing against his palm as he kept stroking himself. Fuck. The king was fucking right, and he knew it. He did enjoy being treated like this, no matter how painful and degrading his punishment had been. Maybe that was even why he’d enjoyed it. He’d never admit to that though, so he quickly shook his head, looking up at the king pleadingly. “No, Master. This punishment was... enough. I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Hm. I hope you’ll keep that promise, Gerard. You will if you know what’s good for you.” He gave him a smile at that, looking almost sweet, before his eyes trailed lower to Gerard’s crotch. “Speaking of things that are good for you. Do you wanna cum for me, Gerard?”

Just him mentioning what he wanted so bad sent a wave of excitement through Gerard’s body and he nodded heftily, cheeks red under the white splashes. “Yes, Master. May I?”

“I don’t know, Gerard. You’ll have to convince me.”

“How, Master?” Gerard asked.

"How about you start off with begging me?" Frank suggested, smirk still on his face.

"Master..." Gerard whined, teetering over the edge of his orgasm. He forced himself back, though. He couldn't fuck this up when he was finally getting on the king's good side. "Please, may I cum? Please? For you. O-Only for you... I'm yours."

"That's right, pretty boy. You're mine."

" _Please?_ Please, I'm so close, Master." It was agony to not speed his hand up. To not just spill over his fingers.

"You can cum, Gerard..." He still held back since it didn't seem like Frank was finished speaking. The king was visibly pleased by this. "If you promise to clean up the mess you make."

Gerard nodded fervently in agreement. He would've agreed to anything at this point, really.

"Good boy," Frank praised him. "Go ahead, then."

Fucking  _finally_ , Gerard increased his speed, trying his best to keep his eyes on Frank. His hand was hot against his cock, the slick sound of his precum on his flesh was intoxicating. Frank practically towering over him was enough to have him gasping for air as his orgasm hit him with full force. Sticky, white ropes of his cum splattered against the floor as he worked himself through his orgasm.

"What do you say, Gerard?" Frank prompted.

"Thank you! Thank you, Master,"

"For what?"

"For letting me cum," He panted as he came down from his high.

"You're welcome, whore. Now..." Frank bent at the waist to make himself level with Gerard, unashamedly looking straight into his eyes. "Lick it up."

Gerard opened his mouth either in shock or to protest, but before he could figure it out, Frank raised in eyebrows, effectively shutting him up.

"Were you going to say something, Gerard?"

"No, Master,"

"Good. Now go on. We wouldn't want to leave a mess behind." Frank straightened, but he kept his eyes pinned on Gerard.

Gerard's gaze shifted to his cum that pooled on the floor, not at all eager to taste himself. Still, he wasn't keen on disobeying so he forced himself to lean down slowly, knowing full-well that Frank was enjoying the situation.

The seconds ticking were screaming at him and the smell of his own seed was overwhelming. His anxiety of displeasing his Master urged him forward though, making him shut his eyes and stick out his tongue. Gerard tried to ignore the salty taste that filled his mouth and just get it over with as quickly as possible. 

"All of it."

Gerard choked down a whine and continued with his task until the floor was spotless. The humiliation made his cock give an interested twitch and he hated himself for it.

Then Frank's hand was in his hair, pulling him up and making him hiss in pain.

"Swallow and let me see."

Gerard obeyed, cringing at the feeling of the thick substance going down his throat. When he opened his mouth, Frank moved his hand to his jaw and moved his head to inspect each corner of his mouth, like he could hide his cum in there or something. Then, before Gerard could react, Frank spit directly into his mouth.

Frank's saliva was warm and foreign and it felt gross in his mouth, but Gerard forced himself to swallow it anyway. Either the sound or sight of it made Frank pull back and laugh hysterically. Gerard found that he still didn't understand the king's sense of humor in the slightest.

"You," He said when he eventually stopped laughing. He was addressing one the guards, though Gerard couldn't tell which one. "Take him for a bath. He's absolutely _filthy_. And let him soak for awhile, yeah? He's gotta be sore as hell. And you," Frank turned to the other guard by the door. "Follow me to the dining room. I'm starved."

Without so much as a second glance, Frank pulled on a robe that Gerard hadn't previously noticed and left the room. One of the guards followed him, leaving Gerard and the second guard alone.

The guard who'd been assigned to take Gerard to the bathroom moved towards him and ordered for him to stand. Gerard's legs felt like Jell-O and the other man must've been extremely impatient because he looped a finger through the O-shaped ring on Gerard's collar and began pulling him along behind him as he walked.

Gerard struggled to keep up, only managing a quick glance back into the room where he'd taken his first punishment from Frank. Though he found himself agreeing with what the king had said earlier. This wouldn't be his last punishment. Not even close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Many apologies for the wait! Without getting into specifics, there were many things going on for both of us so it took awhile for us to get back to each other and then to get to writing. This chapter is a bit shorter than others because we wanted to get it out already, but hopefully, the next one won't take so long! Anyway, thank you guys for being patient and we hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> \- frnkxo

The water was hot and it hurt getting into the tub. His back stung all over and his feet ached. He'd already cleaned his face, but he could still feel Frank all over him. And yet, the absence of Frank was so much stronger.

Gerard felt needy for him, like he needed to cling to him and get some type of reassurance. Their interaction seemed to be left open-ended and Gerard found himself seeking some kind of closure. It made him feel weak and he hated that. He was already hating himself for having let Frank break him down so easily. What happened to being strong-willed and brave?

Tears pooled in his eyes and Gerard couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from. On one hand, his emotions were longing for Frank. On the other, he was mad and conflicted about buckling under pressure.

Gerard sighed and shut his eyes tightly, willing the tears to go away, but only succeeding in pushing them down his cheeks. He had to remember why he was here. It was for his family. It was to help them; to make money for them, wherever they were. It didn't matter how he got it done, just that he did it. If he hadn't complied with the king, he probably would've been fired or worse.

It took him a while to convince himself that submitting was a good thing. It took even longer for him to stop crying.

Once the water was cold, Gerard stood and got out of the tub. He was grateful that Frank had ordered the guard to give him time to himself. It was the first time he'd had any real leisure time since getting to the castle and although he was still sore, soaking in the hot water had helped.

Gerard dried himself off as quickly as he could without hurting himself, then pulled on the nightgown he'd been given. It only reached about mid-thigh, which he didn't understand. It wasn't like he had to be sexy while he was sleeping, but he didn't bother questioning it.

Quietly, he slipped out into the hall, only to find that the guard who'd escorted him to the bathroom had gone. It made sense, he supposed. It wasn't like Gerard was of any real significance to the staff, he didn't have to be guarded and protected. He also hadn't caused enough trouble to make him untrustworthy.

He decided to keep it that way and quickly made his way to the bedroom.

The room was dark and from the look of it, everyone was already asleep, so he just crawled into his own bed without making a sound. Gerard pulled the thick blanket up to his chin and curled into himself, forcing himself not to cry. That aching, empty feeling was still persistent in his chest. Logically, he didn't want Frank. But the feeling wasn't logical. It made him long for comfort, for arms wrapped around him and gentle hands in his hair. The sound of a heartbeat or calming shushes would've been nice.

But the room was silent and Gerard's bed was empty except for himself. Tears were slipping from his eyes without permission and his heart was in his throat, but eventually, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Dimmed voices woke him up only a few hours later. Immediately Gerard knew it was time to get up, and that he had to hurry if he wanted to look presentable today. Judging by the way he felt, he probably looked like shit.

When he finally pried his eyes open, his heart skipped a beat, making him slam them shut again. Something bright red was on his pillow right in front of his face. Blood. It had to be blood. Maybe he was still bleeding, maybe someone else had hurt him. Maybe he’d ruined the whole bed with blood, and all the other whores knew what had happened last night.

But Gerard didn’t remember bleeding that bad, and he didn’t remember bleeding from his head or face at all. Something wasn’t right. With his heart beating rapidly, he forced his eyes open once more to inspect the stain.

Just then he saw that it wasn’t a stain. It was a petal. Several petals, spread all over his bed, and even on the floor. Petals from the rose the king had given him... Gerard looked at his nightstand for confirmation to find it empty. Someone had destroyed his gift.

With a grunt, Gerard pushed himself up. Everyone else was already getting ready, no one gave him a second glance. There was no way Gerard could guess who’d destroyed the rose with every whore acting as though he wasn’t even in the room. This day was off to a horrible start already, and part of him just wanted to crawl back in bed and hide. The king wasn’t going to pick him anyway, was he? Gerard figured he would be done with him for some time. He’d hurt him enough the night before.

Thinking about the way he’d been tortured now seemed weird and unreal. Like it hadn’t really happened. He wanted it to be a dream. He didn’t want it to be real; Frank whipping him over and over, making him recite the sonnet, making him so desperate he’d do anything, as long as the pain stopped. Gerard had never lost control like that, and even though he wanted to tell himself it had been a one-time thing, and that he’d be back to his old self in only a few days, he knew he’d lie to himself. Something had happened yesterday, he could feel it. He still couldn’t understand what, though. His head was a mess. He felt like he deserved more sleep.

But before he could make up his mind, something else caught his attention. Bert entered the room, already fully dressed and probably prepped, his eyes meeting Gerard’s immediately before he looked away again

“Morning, Bert,” Gerard said when he was close enough, hoping he wouldn’t still be mad at him.

Bert nodded in his direction but said nothing. Gerard sighed as he got to his feet, awkwardly shuffling around as he thought about what to say. “Do you know who did this?” he asked then, gesturing towards the petals on his bed. He knew he needed to take care of the mess... but he’d do so later.

“No,” Bert replied briefly. Gerard could tell he was lying, but he wasn’t sure whether he even wanted to know the answer, so he didn’t ask again.

As much as he didn't want it to have been Bert, Gerard couldn't think of many other people who would have a motive to ruin his gift. Bert had been distancing himself from Gerard, still mad about what had happened in the maze. Bert was there when Frank gave it to him. Maybe he was jealous that he didn't get one, too.

The only other people Gerard could suspect were Annalyse and Isabel. After their collective time with the king, Gerard had gotten time with him alone. Frank had mentioned that Annalyse was one of his favorites, right? Maybe she was mad that Gerard had put her in his shadow. Or maybe Isabel was tired of being undermined.

Gerard sighed heavily as he moved to start getting ready. It wasn't worth mulling over. Overthinking wouldn't help him figure out who it was. That was if he even wanted to know. He didn't really want to be in competition with any of the whores here. He didn't need a rival. Besides, he was above that.

As he was pulling his day-dress on, a guard came into the room, making Gerard start and hug the material to his body in order to hide himself.

"Listen up!" He started, his voice ringing with authority. "The king is too busy to waste his time with any of you today, so you may spend your time in the recreation room." Some of the whores sighed, clearly irritated that they'd wasted their time getting ready just to be told it was for naught. "You're still on call, though. If the king finds the time, he may request one of you, so don't get too relaxed and don't cause any trouble."

With that, the guard left the room, shutting the heavy door behind himself.

Most of the other whores began removing their makeup, taking their hair down, or changing into more comfortable clothes. The guard had said not to get too relaxed, but Gerard supposed the women knew how things went around the castle. Maybe on days like these, the king rarely found time for them. Though Gerard decided that it couldn't hurt to keep his dress on, just in case.

However, with a day to himself, Gerard didn't really know what to do. They were told they could go to the rec room, and he hadn't been in there before, so he figured scoping the place out could be a good use of time. Not to mention a distraction from the rose petals that still littered his bed.

Gerard filed out of the room with a couple other whores, Bert being one of them. He was still keeping his distance and Gerard wasn't sure what to say to him anyway, so he kept his mouth shut.

The recreation room was only a door or two down from the bedroom. It had a comfortable-looking couch, a few small tables with chairs, and a few activities. These activities included chess, sewing, checkers, and knitting. The chess set looked completely new and untouched. The checkers looked worn, and even from a distance, Gerard could tell there were pieces missing. Sewing seemed popular, as a few girls had already started upon what seemed like half-finished projects.

With a sigh, Gerard sunk down on one of the chairs, feeling out of place. He wasn’t very good at sewing, and most of the other activities he couldn’t do on his own. Not that he wouldn’t want to play some games, he figured it would be a good distraction, something to take his mind off of things for a while. But he kind of dreaded going over to one the other whores to ask if they felt up to playing. Something told him none of them really wanted to spend time with him, and waking up to his rose scattered all over the bed had left him with the uneasy feeling of being unwanted.

For a few minutes, he kept sitting on the chair, half-heartedly watching the others. He was having a really bad day. On top of everything, Gerard couldn’t help but feel incredibly disappointed that the king didn’t have time for him today. He knew it couldn’t be anything personal, and that he should be thankful for being able to spend the day without having to face the man who’d tortured him the night before, but he felt… sad. Perhaps he’d looked forward to seeing the king again today. Perhaps he was just getting used to his job, and yesterday’s punishment made him want to do his best at all times.

Whatever it was, sitting here all alone wasn’t improving his mood. Gerard considered going over to talk to Bert. Maybe now he’d find the right words to make Bert forgive him? He really shouldn’t have driven him away. Never in his life had he felt this lonely, even though the room was filled with people who were going through the exact same thing. He should be getting along with them, shouldn’t he? Making friends should be easy. But instead, he’d somehow completely isolated himself, and it sucked.

Maybe it would be better to go to the other room, he thought. He’d clean his bed and just crawl back under the blankets, try to sleep some more. With the king not needing him today, Gerard felt utterly useless, and he didn’t know what to do with himself. Sleeping sounded like an awfully good idea just then.

The bedroom was completely empty when he entered it a few moments later. The red petals on his bed caught his eye immediately as they contrasted so harshly with the otherwise clean room. Suppressing another sigh, Gerard strode over to his bed to get rid of the mess. He took his time to make sure not a single petal was left, his face pink. Who would do this to him? The rose had been so beautiful…

By the time he was done, he realized he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep. No matter how inviting his bed looked now, Gerard couldn’t bring himself to lay down again, now feeling wide awake and on edge. There had to be something he could do, he couldn’t just waste his entire day.

And then he realized what he could do to make it up to Bert.

He’d never gotten to tell Bert the story of the Minotaur. They had been interrupted by their discovery of the king. Better yet, Gerard could find the book and read it to his friend, verbatim, instead of summarizing it like it would’ve done in the maze.

Feeling a more renewed sense of motivation with his new task, Gerard set about the first step to his plan: Finding the book. There had to be a library somewhere in the castle. Whether or not he was allowed there was beyond him, but no one had explicitly told him he couldn’t, right?

So Gerard snuck out of the room and looked back and forth in the hallway, trying to see if there were any guards around. Luckily for him, he didn’t see any. Unluckily for him, he didn’t know where to even begin looking for the library.

What he did know was that going left would bring him to the throne room. So, a right turn it was.

It took a few guesses and a few wrong turns, but eventually he found a plaque nailed to the wall that told him that the throne room was to the left of where he had ended up, the kitchen was to the right, and apparently, the library was also to the right.

Satisfied, he turned to the right again, only to bump into a very tall person.

A pulsing pain grew where his nose had collided with the man and he groaned as he brought his hand to his face.

“You aren’t supposed to be in this wing.” A stern, steady voice said from above him. Gerard looked up, suppressing a whimper at having gotten caught by the guard. “What are you doing, whore?”

“I was... looking for the library,” Gerard admitted, his voice muffled from behind his hand. His nose was still throbbing. He silently prayed that it wouldn’t bruise.

His thoughts were interrupted by the guard cackling. Gerard scowled up at him, dropping his hand to his side.

“What’s so funny?” He demanded, annoyed.

“You really expect me to believe you’re looking for the library? More like you’re searching for the king, hm? That needy for him, are you?”

Gerard’s heartbeat stuttered inappropriately in his chest at the words. To be reminded of how abruptly the king had left him... How his heart longed for him afterward. The lack of closure hadn’t subsided yet.

“No, I’m not,” Gerard said, though it was mostly to himself. Frank was full of himself. Frank was an arrogant, pampered sadist. There was no reason for Gerard to pine for him. “No. I’m trying to find a book.”

“The library doesn’t have any picture books, whore.”

Forcing himself not to roll his eyes, he replied. “I can read.”

“Sure,”

“I can! How else would I have been able to-“ Gerard gestured to the plaque on the wall, tried explaining that he had to have been able to read. He had just been reading the damn thing and was going in the correct direction!

“Look, it doesn’t matter. You’re out of bounds. I have to bring you to the punishment room. That is, unless you’ll do me a favor, slut. Then maybe I’ll look the other way.”

It was an unsettling suggestion. Something in the guard’s voice sent shivers down Gerard’s spine, and he took a step back, needing more distance. “A favor?” he repeated with a frown.

“It would be like a favor for the both of us,” the guard drawled with a grin as he closed the distance between them once again. “Since you’re so needy for the king’s cock, and well... I only like girls, but you’re so pretty, you almost look like one. You got some nice hips, whore...”

“I’m not just a whore,” Gerard hissed. There was a pair of heavy hands around his waist, holding him, and no matter how badly he wanted to shake them off, he couldn’t bring himself to. The guard was a large man. Tall. So much taller than he was... “I belong to the king,” he stated boldly. “And I doubt he likes his servants touching his property without permission, so-”

“You’re the worst whore the king’s ever had. He’s never punished anyone like he punished you last night,” he stated. His grin grew even wider when he looked at Gerard’s shocked face. “Don’t act so surprised, all the guards have been talking about it. About how beautiful you looked when he was done with you. Fucking hard from all the lashes. Begging for your orgasm...”

Gerard blushed and tried to hide his face, but the guard yanked him back up by his chin. “I can give you that too, you know? I know you liked it. I can fuck you just like the king can.”

“Only the king-”

“He’s not here, is he?” the man demanded. Gerard wanted to protest, wanted to tell him he could turn up at any moment, but all he could do was shake his head. The guard was looking at him so intensely, with so much lust and determination in his eyes. As if Gerard couldn’t do anything to stop him from what he was so obviously going to do. “And while he’s gone, you’re going to follow my orders. Got that, slut?”

“I only follow the king’s orders,” Gerard said defensively, feeling himself get panicky. “He wouldn’t want you to- to touch me. I’m his.”

“Hm, and how’s he going to find out about this? Are you going to tell him when I’m done with you?” he taunted with a nasty grin. “Go on, then. He won’t believe you. You’re just a filthy little whore.”

Gerard didn’t know what to say. He should’ve stayed with the others. Maybe this was why the whores spent all their spare time in groups - they were afraid of what the guards could do to them. Gerard wished he had just gone back to bed.

“I am giving you a choice here though,” the guard offered, sounding almost generous. “You can either play along, or I’ll just take what I want from you and make sure the king finds out about you wandering the palace without his permission. So, what’s it’s going to be? Are you going to cooperate?”

As much as Gerard didn't want to give in, he didn't see much of a choice in the matter, despite what the guard said. He couldn't get into more trouble with Frank, not after last night. His ass needed time to recover from those lashes before he could take any more.

"If I do..." Gerard started, remembering why he had left the group in the first place. "Will you bring me to the library?"

"What business could you possibly have in the library, whore?" The guard asked, clearly getting impatient.

"I told you. I'm looking for a book. A book of Greek myths, to be exact. If you-"

"Okay, okay. Whatever. Fine." He agreed hastily as footsteps began echoing towards them. It was probably more guards, but Gerard didn't get a chance to see because the one he was with quickly pulled him into a nearby room.

He was then roughly pushed up against a nearby desk before he had time to process where they were. The whole experience was making him panic, but he knew there was nothing he could do to save himself.

"Wait-" He tried, but was promptly interrupted by being bent over the tabletop in front of him. The guard was clearly done talking.

The feeling of helplessness was new. It was different. Different from when he'd been chained up by Frank, bent over in front of him and forced to touch himself... It was even different from when he'd whore himself out for money.

He'd signed up to be used by Frank, no matter what that entailed. Of course, it took him awhile to grasp that concept, but he understood that now. He had blown men for money for his family. He had signed up for that, too.

But Gerard hadn't asked for this. Maybe, he thought, he deserved it for having strayed from where he was meant to be. But even so, it was _Frank's_ responsibility to punish him.

Gerard gripped the edge of the wooden desk and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to stay somewhat quiet. He obviously hadn't prepped himself today and the other man was evidently in a rush.

With only spit to assist them and no prior stretching, it hurt like a motherfucker.

"Shut up." The guard demanded from behind him as Gerard whined at the unwelcome intrusion. "God, you're so tight."

Tears slipped down his cheeks as Gerard rested his head on the tabletop. He bit the inside of his cheeks in an attempt to silence himself.

He told himself that it was better to have agreed - smarter even. At least this way he wouldn't get in trouble. But a bigger part of him knew it made no difference. This outcome was inevitable, wasn't it?

The worst part was that he couldn't even tell the king about it. He couldn't get the guard fired for what he was doing. Why would Frank believe him? The other man had been right; no one would believe the whore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another apology for taking so damn long to update!! We've both been pretty busy, but I assure you that we've spent a lot of time writing this. We didn't want to rush and half-ass it to give you something decent, so we took our time and made this chapter with love and patience. So, thank you for waiting! Hopefully, this chapter will be to your liking and long enough to make up for our time gone! -frnkxo

Despite all the shit that had happened that morning, there was a silver lining. Gerard managed to find the book he was looking for and made it back to the recreation room in one piece. To say the least, he was surprised that he tracked it down given how expansive the library was, but it was organized well enough to where it didn't take too long to find. Whoever looked after the library did a damn good job.

Clutching the book to his chest, he slowly approached Bert. The other boy was playing checkers with one of the women, though Gerard didn't know her name.

"Excuse me," Gerard started, his voice almost a whisper. He was unnecessarily nervous. The two looked at him and he waved awkwardly at the girl before turning to his friend. "Um... Bert, can I talk to you?"

Bert glanced at the woman across the table from himself and she shrugged. He then looked back to Gerard and stood.

"Yeah, I guess."

He didn't move, so Gerard asked if they could go to the bedroom, gaining a questioning look from Bert. He didn't say anything though, just followed as Gerard turned to leave the room, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Gerard, what is this about?" Bert asked the second the door was shut behind them.

"I want to apologize." Gerard began, still clinging to the book as if it could help him. Hell, maybe it did. After all, the story was familiar, whereas everything else in the palace was foreign. "I shouldn't have disrespected the king and I shouldn't have put you at risk of getting in trouble. It... It was stupid of me and I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely, making sure to keep eye contact while he spoke to Bert.

"You're sorry?" Bert inquired, raising an eyebrow. A smirk pulled at his lips, though, like he was teasing. "You've learned your lesson, then?"

"Yeah, I learned my lesson!" Gerard laughed, mostly relieved that it seemed his friend had forgiven him. "I got whipped enough to not forget it."

"I can tell. You're still walkin' funny."

Gerard knew it was meant to be a joke, just Bert teasing him some more, but it didn't make him laugh. It wasn't the punishment that had him walking like that and it made him remember what had happened earlier. Not that he forgot, he couldn't forget. He wasn't sure he ever could.

Noticing Gerard's sudden silence, Bert changed the topic.

"What's with the book?"

"Oh," Gerard looked down at the object in his arms like he'd forgotten it was there. "It's a book of myths. I never got to tell you about the Minotaur and I thought that reading it to you would be a good way to say sorry." He smiled sheepishly, half embarrassed. The idea seemed kind of cheesy now that they'd made up and he'd said it out loud. He just hoped Bert wouldn't think he was patronizing him by offering to read a story to him.

Bert hummed and sat down on Gerard’s bed, looking up at him expectantly. “Alright, then. Go ahead.”

There was something in Bert’s eyes that made Gerard sigh in relief as he dropped his body right next to him, something that told him he really had his friend back now. Part of him wanted to apologize once again, just to be sure Bert understood how important this was to him, but then Bert snapped the book from his hands and began skimming through it. “It’s really cool you can read, you know,” he said, seeming amazed. “I’m pretty sure you’re the only whore who can read. I mean, I can’t, obviously, and I’ve never seen a whore with a book before...”

“Well, I could teach you,” Gerard offered hesitantly. “If you want me to. It’s really not that hard once you’ve learned all the letters.”

Bert looked up at him, seeming surprised. “You’d do that?”

“Sure,” Gerard said with a shrug. “Reading’s fun. Takes your mind off things... you’d enjoy it.”

“I think I would,” Bert agreed. “Thanks, Gerard. But for now, I think I just want you to read me that story.”

With a smile, Gerard accepted the book from Bert and began looking for the right page. Every now and then, Bert would interrupt him, asking questions or wanting him to show him what specific words looked like, but all in all, he was mostly quiet. Gerard read to him until they were called for lunch, and then some more when they got back, before Bert decided it was time to play some checkers. He was awfully good at the game and gave Gerard some tips here and there, obviously wanting to give him something back. Gerard didn’t care that he lost almost every game, though. He had his friend back, someone to talk and laugh with, someone to distract him from the looks some of the women were still giving him. He didn’t even think about what had happened this morning more than a few times, and even if he let his mind go there, Bert was always right there to distract him again.

Frank didn’t need them that day at all. After dinner, everyone changed into more comfortable clothes, slowly getting ready for bed. According to Bert, the king often had a bit of a temper after a busy day, so they all needed some rest before facing him tomorrow.

Gerard really wanted to keep reading for a bit, but Bert advised him not to. The women got jealous easily. They wouldn’t be too happy seeing Gerard reading a book, not after everything that had happened. He didn’t want to wake up to his bed covered in pages next, he said. Gerard didn’t fully agree; in his opinion, reading was something he’d like to share with the others. If he was going to teach Bert, he may as well teach some of the others as well. But he decided to follow Bert’s advice, so the book remained hidden under his pillow.

Gerard shut his eyes, trying to fall asleep as quickly as he could. He'd had a pretty full day, he should be tired, but the thought of that morning still haunted him. He worried that he'd have nightmares about it and he really didn't need that. The lack of sleep would certainly hinder his performance tomorrow. Another punishment would be too much.

It seemed like it had been hours of lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, but it had probably been closer to half an hour at the most before he felt the covers on the other side of the bed lift up. The bed dipped with someone's weight, and Gerard silently prayed it was Bert and not one of the other whores trying to take the book from under his pillow.

"Gerard? Are you awake?" Bert's voice came in a whisper, making Gerard let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Bert," Gerard turned onto his other side to face his friend, confused and almost frustrated. Bert had advised him to go to sleep instead of reading and now he was going to keep him up? "What are you doing? I thought you said-"

"Shh," Bert shushed him, then sat up a bit to check that no one had woken up. "I... I wanted to ask you something." He said quietly after laying back down. Moonlight cast on his face through the big window in their room. He looked worried and it made Gerard's pulse pick up.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No... I don't know. Probably not. I just..." He trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

"Will you please spit it out, Bert?" Gerard asked. "You're worrying me."

"Sorry, sorry. I just wanna know how you got the book. You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

Gerard hesitated, not sure if he should tell the truth. On one hand, he'd just made up with Bert and lying would probably come back to bite him in the ass. On the other, he wasn't sure the other boy would believe him if he told him.

"Gerard,"

It was too late by then. Gerard had stayed quiet for too long and if he denied it now the lie would be obvious.

"I left the room to find the library earlier when everyone was in the recreation room." He explained simply, trying not to elaborate.

"You didn't answer the other question." Bert's voice was almost trembling, almost scared. But there was a look of understanding and empathy in his eyes that made Gerard trust him.

"Yeah, okay. A guard caught me."

A silence from Bert followed, in which Gerard assumed he was trying to fill in the blanks. Gerard didn't aid him with details.

"You came right back... You didn't see the king, did you?"

Gerard just shook his head and continued to watch Bert try to connect the dots. He hated this guessing game, but he didn't want to say what had happened out loud. It felt like if he didn't say it, it wouldn't be real.

“So... what happened, Gerard? He didn’t just hand you the book, did he?”

“No, he...” Gerard inhaled deeply. He knew Bert wouldn’t back off until he’d told him the truth. And maybe saying it out loud would be a good thing, after all. “He threatened to tell the king but promised not to if I did something for him,” he said in a rush.

It took Bert a few moments to understand. Then his eyes widened, now almost glowing in the dim light, and he shook his head in disbelief. “He didn’t rape you, did he? Please tell me I’m wrong.”

“It wasn’t rape. I mean, he gave me a choice. And I’m just a whore anyway...” Gerard only realized how dramatic he sounded when the words had left his mouth. He hadn’t meant to whine about this, he didn’t want Bert’s sympathy or anyone to tiptoe around him. He was okay. “I mean,” he added hastily when Bert didn’t say anything for a couple of seconds, seemingly too stunned to think of a response. “It wasn’t a big deal. It didn’t even hurt that much and I’m used to people, like, using me. It’s how I survived back home, kind of. And the king fucks me too, it didn’t bother me...”

“But we’re not here for the fucking guards to take us whenever they want,” Bert whispered sharply. “We’re above that. We belong to the king. You’ll have to tell him about this, Gerard...”

Gerard shook his head. “He wouldn’t believe me. Look, it’s alright. I’m not... upset or anything. And I got the book out of it, it’s really not so bad,” he reasoned, not sure whether he actually believed what he said or if he was just trying to convince himself. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“It’s not alright,” Bert insisted. “I know you probably don’t want to tell the king about what happened because of what he did to you last night, right? He punished you?”

“Yes, but-”

“I get that, you wanna keep away from him as much as possible,” Bert continued. Gerard didn’t really agree but he knew protesting again wouldn’t make a difference, so he waited for Bert to finish speaking. “But look. The king can be an asshole and he doesn’t like it when you don’t follow his rules because he owns us but... well, actually that’s just it. He owns us. He doesn’t want anyone else to use us like he does, and I’ve seen him get incredibly possessive over some of his whores... What I’m saying is he’ll be on your side. He’ll punish that bastard for doing that to you. And if you don’t wanna talk to him about it, maybe I can do it next time he picks me...”

Gerard sighed quietly. What Bert said made sense but it didn’t change Gerard’s point of view. He didn’t want Frank to know, and he wasn’t even sure why. Seeing that guard receive a punishment sounded pretty damn tempting. But Gerard couldn’t be sure the king would even believe his story, and he’d also have to explain why he’d been wandering the palace without his permission, just to look for a book he wasn’t supposed to have. Gerard didn’t want Frank to know that the guard had fucked him. It meant telling him that someone else had had his way with him, that Frank wasn’t the only one, and somehow, Gerard didn’t even want to admit that to himself. He wasn’t making any sense, his head was kind of a mess, so he knew he couldn’t possibly explain his reasons to Bert. “I’ll think about it, alright?” he suggested. “I don’t know what to say right now. I’ll think about it.”

“Okay,” Bert agreed. “But if there’s anything I can do-”

“Will you guys shut up already? Some of us are trying to get some sleep,” came a grumpy voice somewhere on Gerard’s right.

“Sorry,” he whispered back. “Let’s just talk tomorrow, Bert.”

Bert hummed and got up. “Alright. Goodnight, Gerard.”

“Goodnight, Bert,” Gerard responded. He watched Bert crawl under his blankets and get comfortable for a few minutes before he stopped moving and his breathing became slow and even. Gerard hoped he could fall asleep soon, too.

 

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Gerard groaned and sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he did. He didn't remember how long it took for him to fall asleep, but it must've been awhile, judging by how groggy he felt.

"Get a good night's sleep?" Bert asked, too chipper for however early it was. He was standing next to Gerard's bed, hands on his hips. He was fully-dressed already. Well, as fully-dressed as they could get, given their profession.

"Not really... M'tired." Gerard mumbled.

"Poor baby," Bert teased, his voice coated with mock pity.

Gerard rolled his eyes and flopped down onto his back. "Yeah, poor me! Almost like I should be allowed to sleep some more or something..." He sighed wistfully, though truthfully it felt nice to have Bert waking him up again.

"Too bad it ain't up to me, otherwise I'd let you sleep in all day like a princess."

"Would you?" Gerard asked doubtfully, raising an eyebrow.

Bert pretended to think before shrugging and shaking his head. "Probably not."

"Didn't think so."

"Can you blame me? We have a lot to do! Now get up, you have to-"

"I know, I know." Gerard cut his friend off and got out of bed quickly. He didn't know how much time he'd already wasted.

By the looks of it, Bert had been lenient after all and woke him up after everyone else had gotten ready. Mostly ready, anyway. Some of the women were still touching up their makeup and hair.

Gerard got changed quickly, then went to the bathroom to prep himself. It hurt like hell, but he knew it would be worse if he didn't, so he pushed through and tried to be as thorough as possible.

On the way back to the bedroom, Bert passed him.

"Bert?" Gerard stopped him, eager to get him alone for a second. He still had questions for the other boy.

"Yeah?" He paused and looked at Gerard expectantly.

"I know I asked you yesterday, but... Are you sure you don't know who did it?"

A look of confusion passed over Bert's face. "Did what?"

"The rose," Gerard clarified in a whisper.

"Oh..." His cheeks turned pink and his demeanor changed, like he was nervous, but Gerard couldn't imagine why. "It... was Annalyse. But don't tell her that I told you. She's mean."

As much as Gerard had suspected her, it still came as a shock that she'd do that to him. Maybe not so much that she did it, just that it had happened at all. Putting a face to the action made it so much more real.

"Why?" He asked, almost to himself.

"Why is she mean? I don't know... I think she thinks she's better than everyone because she's the king's favorite. She's the highest ranking here, after all. That gives her a sense of entitlement." Bert crossed his arms, clearly irritating just from talking about the girl.

"No, I meant why did she do it? And what does that mean? How is she any higher than us?"

"Oh. Jealously. We don't get stuff from the king. Other than punishments." It must've been a joke because Bert laughed before continuing. "She either assumed that he gave it to you and was jealous or she thought you got away with picking flowers when we aren't allowed to." He shrugged a shoulder and rolled his eyes. "She's above us because she has an orange collar."

"So the colors do mean something? Why did no one tell me this?"

"Dunno," Bert shrugged again. "Can I go pee before the guard comes to get us?"

"Wait," Gerard stopped him before he could turn around, making him groan in frustration. "What do they mean?"

"Black is the starting point. Then you get upgraded to purple and then blue and you go up the rainbow until you get to red. No one's gotten a red collar before, so don't get your hopes up, Mr. Over-Achiever. And don't get a big head when you get upgraded, because the king is fickle. He'll downgrade you when he gets bored if you get in enough trouble. Now I'm gonna go piss." Bert turned and went to the bathroom before Gerard could stop him again, leaving him to wonder why the hell his collar hadn't been upgraded yet.

 

“Look at me, Gerard.”

Gerard looked up at Frank, losing the staring contest he was having with the floor.

”Yes, Master?”

”Have you learned your lesson?”

”Yes, Master. I’m sorry I disrespected you”

”Mm... How disappointing.”

Gerard knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, but kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want to question Frank and get him mad.

“I thought you’d be harder to tame. I suppose you’ve proved me wrong, though, hm? You really do like being pushed into submission, don’t you?” Frank asked, a mischievous smile on his lips.

“Master...” Gerard whispered, his cheeks burning. He didn’t know what to say, but he feared the king would think he was ignoring him if he didn’t respond somehow. His mind chose to ignore the fact that the answer to the question was yes.

“Don’t worry about it, Gerard. I’m sure you’ll be crawling back to me for another punishment as soon as the last one wears off.”

A small fire of defiance was lit yet again in the pit of his stomach. He hated being so dependent. He hated that he liked being submissive. He liked being hit and ordered around and talked down to. It didn’t make sense and the anger made him want to cry, but he forced himself to push it down.

“Well, since you’ve been good, how about I give you a reward?”

“Yes, Master. Please?” Gerard agreed, though he was nervous to find out what Frank’s idea of a reward was.

“Get on your knees, then.” Gerard complied wordlessly. “Bert,” Frank’s eyes flickered past Gerard, where the other whores were still lined up. “Come here.”

A faint “Yes, Master,” made its way to Gerard’s ears before he heard someone walk up next to him. He didn’t take his eyes off of Frank.

“Bert, I want you to eat Gerard out.”

“What?” Gerard blurted out, not thinking of the consequences. He finally tore his gaze from the king and looked over at Bert.

Bert didn’t look surprised. Instead, he maintained a professional demeanor. He glanced down at Gerard and raised an eyebrow. A silent ‘Don’t question him!’.

“What?” Frank echoed back, his tone tainted with a hint of annoyance. He was daring Gerard to say something.

“N-nothing, Master. I’m sorry. I just- I’ve never... I’m-“

“Nervous?”

“Yes, Master.” Gerard answered quietly, painfully aware of the rest of the whores still behind them.

“That’s cute. Don’t worry, I’m sure Bert’s great at eating ass.” Frank chuckled, amused by something, but Gerard couldn’t tell what. “He’s had lots of practice and the other whores seem to like it.”

“Thank you, Master.” Bert chimed from next to Gerard.

Gerard blushed as Frank smiled over at the other boy. An inappropriate pang of jealously hit him in the chest.

“Master?” He spoke without thinking first.

“Yes, Gerard?” Another dare for Gerard to object.

“Could, um... Could I- while Bert is... While he’s... um-“

“Spit it out, whore.” Frank rolled his eyes, sounding more bored than annoyed.

“While Bert’s, uh, while he’s... doing it... Could I, um... blow you? Please?”

A cruel smile was back on the king’s lips as he considered Gerard’s request. Gerard thought he could hear some noises behind him, impatient sighs from the other whores he’d momentarily forgotten about, but of course, that had to be his imagination. They wouldn’t dare make noises like that with the king around...

Still Gerard’s face heated up to a point he was sure he was bright red. He wished he hadn’t said anything. Surely the king would’ve ordered him to suck him off at some point, anyway. And now, there he was, on his knees and asking for the king’s cock, almost as if he was desperate for it. Which he wasn’t. He was just trying to be good to avoid punishment. Right?

After what felt like an eternity to Gerard, Frank finally hummed, indicating he had come to a conclusion. “Not now,” he said lazily, his eyes dancing over Gerard’s face, obviously trying to catch some sign of disappointment or annoyance. Gerard tried his best to keep his expression neutral. “I just want to enjoy the show. I wanna see all the pretty faces you make when Bert eats you out.”

Gerard nodded, unsure of what to say. Humiliation washed over hotly and he tilted his head down.

“Today I want...” Gerard couldn’t see Frank anymore, but he could imagine his eyes tracing one whore after the other all too well. “Hm, let’s see. Someone who likes having their throat fucked but doesn’t make too much noise... Hazel. Come here and get on your knees.”

Gerard was silent when her footsteps passed him by and she approached Frank. Then she stopped and the room fell eerily quiet for a few moments; all that Gerard could hear was his own rapid heartbeat.

“The others may leave,” the king then announced cheerfully. “These three pets will keep me well entertained. Off you go.”

Gerard couldn’t help but wish he was one of the whores that could leave the room. He listened to their footsteps almost longingly, feeling torn about the situation. He’d kind of looked forward to seeing Frank again, to be able to obey and just be good for once. But now that the time had come he felt torn. He was nervous about Bert touching him, scared it might damage their friendship yet again; he felt excited to be getting the king’s attention, proud to have been picked again, jealous some other whore got to suck the king’s dick. It would be so much easier to just go back to bed.

“What are you waiting for?” The king’s impatient words snapped Gerard out of his thoughts and he raised his head, uneasily meeting the king’s eye. “I think you know what to do, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” Bert and Hazel said in unison. Gerard didn’t say anything. Briefly he watched Hazel starting to bare the king, but then a hand on his back distracted him. He closed his eyes when Bert gently pushed him forward to get him on his hands and knees, his fingers caressing him as if he was trying to sooth him.

Gerard knew he wasn’t ready for it when Bert pushed his dress up, exposing him. He flinched feeling his mouth on the back of his thigh, gasping involuntarily.

“That’s it, Gerard. Don’t hold back,” Frank commented smugly. “And look at me.”

Begrudgingly Gerard obeyed. He pried his eyes open and tilted his head up. Hazel had begun her task and was bobbing her head up and down on the king’s cock, but Frank wasn’t paying any attention to her. He was focused on Gerard and Bert in front of him.

Gerard was still focused on pushing his jealously down. That was, until he felt something hot and wet between his cheeks. His face burned red as he realized Bert had spit.

"Oh, God..." Gerard murmured, more anxious than turned on. Everything was going so fast, but at the same time, each second felt like an eternity.

"Look at me, Gerard." Frank demanded, a warning edge to his tone.

Quickly, Gerard looked back up at his master, trying his damn best to keep his eyes open. It was harder than it should've been to keep his gaze off of Hazel. It wasn't that he was attracted to her, or even that the act of her blowing Frank turned him on. It was just so hard to not stare at something so blatantly sexual.

The thought almost made him laugh, considering what he and Bert were doing. If anything, what they were doing was worse. But the laugh bubbling inside him got cut off by an embarrassingly loud moan as Bert licked a bold stripe up his ass. He had to summon all his concentration to not close his eyes. Luckily, because he didn't, he got to see the smirk that graced the king's face. It was satisfying to know he'd put it there and in result, he let a sleazy smile spread across his own face.

"You like that, Gerard?" Frank asked, condescendingly.

"Yes, Master," He replied and nodded. At least, as much as he could considering he barely had control of his body at the moment. Frank was right, Bert knew what he was doing.

"Well, what do you say?"

"Thank you, Master."

"Sorry, what? Speak up, pet."

"Thank you, Master!" Gerard raised his tone as his arms began to shake.

"Good boy,"

Bert had started working his tongue into Gerard's hole, making him moan continuously. Then he reached around his body and started jerking him.

"Fuck!" He lowered himself onto his elbows, unable to hold himself up anymore. "Oh, my God... Fuck, right there..."

Gerard heard Frank chuckle from above him, which half-surprised him. He'd taken his eyes off of him, bowed his head, and disobeyed. But it seemed like Frank didn't mind, considering the reaction he'd gotten in exchange.

The next thing he felt was pressure on his head, pushing him down to the floor. A quick glance up showed him that the king had lifted one of his feet off the floor and started pushing him down until his cheek was flush against the red carpet beneath him.

"You're so cute, getting down on your elbows for me." The lust in his voice was apparent and Gerard didn't need to see his pupils to know they were blown.

"Master..." Gerard whined, almost scared that Frank could crush his head like a grape underneath his boot.

He gasped when the pressure on his head increased just a bit, like a warning. “Yes, Gerard? What do you want to say?”

“I... I don’t know, Master,“ Gerard stammered, feeling overwhelmed with all the different sensations rushing through his body. “I just... please-“

“Hm. Maybe you’re enjoying yourself a bit too much here. And you haven’t even earned a reward, I can’t let you have this much fun. Bert, stop.”

Before Gerard could really comprehend Frank’s order, he was left panting on the floor, his ass empty and wet and exposed, his head still under the king’s merciless foot. Just now he realized how loud he must’ve been before because now the whole room was absurdly quiet, apart from his own rapid breaths and some occasional slurping noises coming from Hazel.

Gerard tried to get on his hands and knees again, not wanting to be so vulnerable, but the king made it pretty clear that he was exactly where he wanted him to be with only a slight shift of his weight that made Gerard fear his skull would break. So he whimpered but stayed still, waiting for the king to speak, trying to ignore how desperately he wanted Bert to keep going.

“Jesus, Gerard. Looks like you were really close, huh? Were you about to cum when I made Bert stop?” Frank asked, sounding incredibly smug as he watched Gerard squirm on the floor. “Answer me.”

“Yes, Master,” Gerard replied breathlessly. He hadn’t been on the edge yet, but if Bert had kept going for just a minute longer, Gerard would’ve reached his orgasm. He just knew he would’ve. And knowing that he’d been almost there made the situation so much more frustrating...

“Aw. Without my permission?”

Trembling at the sharp undertone, Gerard tried to shake his head. “N-No.”

Again Frank’s foot seemed to get heavier. “Excuse me, whore?”

“No, Master,” Gerard corrected himself quickly. “I’m sorry, Master, I...”

“You don’t cum without my permission. Remember that.”

“Yes, Master. Please-“ Gerard all but sobbed, and finally Frank lifted his boot off his head, making his whore sigh in relief. Frank gave a brief chuckle watching Gerard hurriedly get on his hands and knees once more, his head bowed in submission.

“Bert,” the king said, so sudden and authoritative that Gerard flinched. “I want you to pleasure Hazel now. She’s doing such a good job sucking her Master, I think she deserves a reward.”

Not having been asked a question, Bert remained silent as he did as he’d been told. Gerard didn’t look up, not even when Hazel let out a high-pitched moan and Frank hummed in approval. He didn’t need to look in order to know what was happening right next to him.

Maybe he’d gone mad, but he could’ve sworn that he felt the king’s eyes on his body the whole time. Still Gerard wasn’t addressed for a few long minutes. He was dying to touch himself, almost shaking with desire to be given the king’s attention or just something to do. What if Frank came down Hazel’s throat and Gerard didn’t even get the chance to have it? Just kneeling there couldn’t be his purpose. He wanted to do something for the king so bad...

“Gerard.”

Finally. Gerard nearly let out an embarrassing whine when he was spoken to. He raised his head quickly and looked up at the king with a pleading expression that made him smirk once more.

“There’s no need to get so excited,” the king taunted. “I’m not about to let you cum. But I want to play with you... get up.”

An idea flashed through Gerard's mind. A bad one, admittedly. Something that would get him in trouble...

He kept his gaze on the floor, his heart racing. He was torn between disobeying to purposely get in trouble and just shutting up and being good for once.

"Gerard," The impatience in Frank's voice sounded sharp as a blade. Sharp as the blade he'd been holding up to Gerard's throat, not too long ago.

Slowly, Gerard looked up at him. Still, he stayed silent.

"Can you hear me, whore? Is your ego clogging your ears up, or is it your unprecedented sense of pride?"

A familiar flame of agitation burned through his veins yet again. He knew he could go on a tirade; a rant about how every bit of his self-worth was valid. But he knew that would be going too far. He wanted to get _punished_ , not _fired_.

"I heard you, Master. I just didn't feel like getting up." Gerard whispered, half-hoping the king wouldn't hear him.

Faster than Gerard could react, Frank leaned forward and grabbed him by the o-ring on his collar.

"Didn't you just say a few fucking minutes ago that you learned your lesson?" He growled, his tone practically making Gerard shake like a leaf in the wind. Sure enough, though, he still found that it turned him on immensely.

"Didn't you just say a few minutes ago that you found that disappointing?" Gerard countered, trying his best to keep his voice from trembling.

A white-hot fire burned behind Frank's eyes, but before Gerard could focus on it, it was replaced by a devilish smirk. Frank had figured him out that easily.

"That's what makes you different, huh? You wanted so desperately to be set apart from your peers and to be different from everybody else. You thought you were different because you're oh-so smart." The king's hand had moved to wrap around Gerard's throat and with each word it squeezed him a little tighter. "But the truth is that you're not any smarter than them. You're just filthier. You're more desperate and whiny and you have a bigger mouth. But more than all of that," Gerard was gasping for breath at this point. "You like to be punished. Don't you, whore?"

"Y-Yes, Master." Gerard tried to nod; tried to give the king an answer so he could get some fucking air in his lungs.

"Tell me." Frank demanded, releasing his grip briefly to give Gerard a chance to breathe. It was over before he could even fill his lungs.

"I like being punished, Master." Gerard wheezed, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Sorry? Couldn't hear you over how pathetic you are."

"I like being punished, Master!"

As if those were the magic words, Frank let him go. If he hadn't already been on the floor, he would've fallen over. Dizzy. He was dizzy and the room was spinning, but he was still painfully aware of how hard he was.

"How about this, slut? Since you love being humiliated so much, and you can't stand not being the center of attention, I'll chain you up right here. Hm? You can sit pretty right next to my throne, naked. I'll even let you touch yourself. You can even stay here while I'm away. My guards can keep you company. Would you like that?"

"Master..." Gerard whimpered, realizing the mistake he'd made. He was getting more than he bargained for. He just wanted to get talked down to a little bit, maybe even spanked a few times. Being stuck in the throne room, completely naked, accompanied by the guards...

"I'll take that as a yes."

“Master, no, please,” Gerard begged, knowing he wouldn’t change the king’s mind but too scared not to try. “I’m sorry, I’ll behave now. I don’t-”

“Bert, get up,” Frank ordered coldly. He wasn’t looking at Gerard anymore, but instead focusing on his other whores. Nervously Gerard watched Bert get to his feet at an instant. He didn’t like being ignored...

Frank seemed to be aware of that. He didn’t spare him another glance as he told Bert to turn around and spread his cheek, and he seemed to have forgotten about Gerard kneeling by his feet altogether when he began to finger Bert lazily. Gerard couldn’t help but feel like Bert was getting what Frank had had in mind for Gerard... but now he had disobeyed, so all he could do was watch somebody else receive the king’s touches. Right now he’d do anything to swap positions with Bert.

“Master,” he whimpered again, but Frank kept ignoring him. “Master, I-”

“I want you to ride me, Bert,” Frank instructed as though he hadn’t even heard Gerard. Immediately Bert obeyed. Frank shoved Hazel aside as Bert sat down on his lap, taking his cock up his ass with a small moan. “That’s it. Such a good whore,” he praised him. The words made Gerard tremble. _He_ wanted to be the king’s good whore...

He decided to give it one last shot. Maybe now Frank would forgive him. “Master, I’m sorry,” he apologized as sincerely as he could, feeling his voice shake a little. “May I please-”

“Hazel, do Gerard a favor and have a seat on his face before I lose my temper,” Frank said with a weird undertone. His words made Gerard bow his head once more. This wasn’t what he’d wanted at all, but he knew better than to say that out loud. For now, he’d really tested Frank enough. He didn’t feel ready to find out what would happen if he lost his temper.

Without really looking at Gerard, Hazel approached him. Gerard glanced at the king one last time, hoping to catch his eye, but he was still focused on Bert, who was now moving faster. Gerard tried to ignore the jealousy washing over him. He closed his eyes when Hazel gently pushed him down so he ended up lying on his back and she climbed on top of him. Just then he realized what Frank expected of him, and that he didn’t really know what to do. But how hard could it be, right? 

“By the way, you may cum, Hazel,” Frank addressed her then. “Well, if Gerard can get you off.”

“Thank you, Master,” Hazel replied shyly while Gerard blushed. He didn’t say anything as she positioned herself over his face, not knowing what to say. Again everything inside of him screamed at him for letting Frank do this to him. He wasn’t into girls, he was here to please the king, so why would he have to do _this_?

Remembering he’d already screwed up big time today, Gerard swallowed down his defiance and stuck his tongue out. He flinched when he tasted her for the first time and Hazel gasped somewhere above him. She thrust her hips down urgently and fisted Gerard’s hair, pulling him closer.

Gerard whined in protest, but complied anyway. He knew he didn’t have a choice. As much as it hurt having to hear Bert moan as he rode Frank’s cock, the sting of humiliation was worse. Far worse.

The next few minutes felt like hours. Hazel was still moaning loudly above him, though Gerard was pretty sure she was mostly doing it for the king’s benefit. Gerard was also pretty sure that Frank knew that. If he could see his face, he was sure he’d find that same infuriating smirk.

When Frank let Bert cum, Hazel did, too (though Gerard guessed she was faking it). Naturally he wasn’t allowed to cum due to his bad behavior, but he thought that was more than fair. He liked that idea better than the one of him being chained up, naked, in the throne room.

As Bert and Hazel were being dismissed, Gerard got up, too, assuming he could leave with them.

“Ah, ah. Where do you think you’re going?” Frank said to him, making Gerard freeze and turn around.

“You said we could go back to the room, Master.” Gerard explained, though his voice was shaky and uncertain.

“I can hear in your voice that you already know what I’m going to say. So why don’t you say it for me?” Frank chided, tying his robe back in place around his torso.

“You… just meant Bert and Hazel, didn’t you? I… I have to stay here.”

“Correct!” Frank smiled, overly delighted. It was probably the sheepish look on Gerard’s face that gave him such joy. “Maybe you aren’t as stupid as you let on. Or maybe not. Last time I said that, you disproved me, did you not?” He leaned forward in his throne, intrigued or maybe ravenous. The two seemed to go hand and hand with the king.

“Yes, Master,” Gerard whispered, defeatedly. His eyes were pinned to the ground, his cheeks as rosy as ever.

The king chuckled and from his peripheral vision, Gerard could see him lean back again. Unfortunately, that didn’t lift the pressure from his chest.

“Thus far, you’ve proved to be very… unpredictable, whore. Sometimes you behave and sometimes you don’t. I never know which one I’ll get. You sure do keep me on my toes.” To Gerard’s surprise, Frank didn’t sound angry. Not exactly happy, either. It sounded more like he was thinking out loud, which lead Gerard to wonder what point he was trying to make. “I’ll have to think of a lot more punishments, then. I haven’t had to use many, considering the others learn a lot faster than you. Or maybe they just don’t like being hit like you do. You _do_ enjoy being hit, don’t you, slut?”

“Sometimes, Master.” Gerard wasn’t quite sure he was ready to admit the real answer.

“Sometimes!” The king bellowed and laughed heartily. “Maybe I should’ve made you the palace fool. You are quite a hoot to be around, aren’t you?”

“Sometimes, Master.” Gerard replied again, a small smile threatening to take over his face. He finally lifted his eyes to take in Frank’s reaction, which to his surprise, was not what he expected.

The king looked down at him from his throne, as genuine a smile on his lips as Gerard could imagine on such a malicious and dominant man. Fondness twinkled in his eyes and it made Gerard question what he was seeing. For a few seconds (that Gerard wished would’ve lasted longer) they just looked at each other, smiling.

“You,” Frank turned abruptly and addressed one of the guards lined up on the side of the room. The smile was gone from his face and Gerard, once again, couldn’t imagine it ever being there. “Chain Gerard up right here.” The king gestured to a spot next to his throne, then got up.

All the while, Gerard’s thoughts were racing. For some reason, he’d thought he’d gotten out of the punishment. Those few seconds caught him off guard and invaded his mind. It made him second guess everything. Maybe the king did that on purpose… the smile hadn’t been genuine at all, just another trick.

Frank was right, Gerard should’ve been named the palace fool.

“I’m going to take a bath.” Frank got up and began walking away as the guard pulled Gerard into placed and forced him to his knees. “See you when I see you, whore! Could be hours… days… maybe even weeks.” he spoke over his shoulder as he receded, his voice echoing through the room. “Hells, this castle is so big. Maybe I’ll never come in here again. Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” Frank shrugged, not bothering to look back as he stepped through the open doors to the throne room.

The guards slammed the door behind him, leaving Gerard behind in what felt like an empty room. Cold, metal shackles around his wrists and ankles, and one around his heart, too.


	7. Chapter 7

Gerard woke up at once. The sky outside the window he’d been gazing out of the entire day was pitch black, the room was eerily silent. His chains rattled when he looked around, suppressing a groan at how sore his entire body felt. He wished someone had given him at least a pillow. How amazing it would be to just lay down on a bed...

For a minute he tried to find out what had woken him up, but he couldn’t pinpoint the cause. He had no idea what time it was, and he missed being asleep. Being unaware of what the king was making him endure. The king, who was probably fast asleep in his incredibly comfortable bed. How badly Gerard wished he had just followed his damn order. He wanted to apologize and beg to just be able to go to his room, but with the room all empty and quiet, there was nothing he could do. 

With a huff he rolled over, trying to find a more comfortable position. He didn’t succeed. Still, he forced himself to close his eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep. Who knew what the king would make him do tomorrow. He’d probably need to be well rested. Besides he’d spent the whole day on the floor, he’d make it. He’d been through tougher stuff than this...

He eventually must’ve fallen asleep because when he woke up once more, someone was touching his head. Gerard flinched, startled out of his sleep and disoriented for a moment. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was, and that the king was petting him, that the room was bright and that he wasn’t alone anymore.

“Good morning, whore,” Frank greeted him with a cruel smile before he had a seat on his throne beside Gerard. “Had a pleasant night?”

“I... no Master,” Gerard said truthfully. He felt weak and tired, too exhausted to do anything but obey. Suddenly he felt his eyes get wet as he realized how humiliated he was, and he quickly lowered his head.

“No?” Frank repeated tauntingly. “That’s a shame. I slept really well, I must say. Are you hungry?”

Gerard blushed at how loudly his stomach grumbled at the mere mention of food. He hadn’t been given dinner last night. 

“That a yes, whore?”

“Yes, Master,” Gerard whispered. 

It wasn’t good enough for Frank. “Speak up when you address the king, whore.”

Whore. He called him that an awful lot this morning... Gerard swallowed down the tears that were threatening to spill and repeated what he’d said, this time a little louder. “Yes, Master.”

“And look at me. I’m up here.”

Gerard hesitated, but just for a moment. Then he lifted his head, hoping the tears weren’t too obvious, and repeated his words another time. “Yes, Master.”

“Aw, is my filthy whore crying?” Of course Frank noticed his red eyes straight away. He smiled, looking incredibly smug, which made Gerard feel even worse. “What happened, pet? Had a bad dream? Or are you still sad because I didn’t fuck you yesterday?”

“Master, I’m sorry,” Gerard all but sobbed. He couldn’t stand Frank talking to him like that a moment longer. Like he just fucking hated him, like he didn’t give a single shit about Gerard. “I’m so, so sorry I disobeyed and I’ll never do it again. Please unchain me, I’m sorry!”

“Already learned your lesson, huh? I thought you’d be harder to break, Gerard. What a disappointment. Maybe you’re just like my other whores after all.”

Gerard shook his head rapidly as some tears ran down his cheeks. “No, Master, I just.. please-”

"I don't appreciate when you lie to me, Gerard." Frank snapped, the smile on his face disappearing.

"Master, no, I'm not lying! I swear! I-"

"Oh, really? Because I seem to recall you already telling me you've learned your lesson about disobedience only yesterday. And... Well, we can both see how that ended, can't we? It's clear to me that you absolutely have not learned your lesson."

"Master-"

"Are you really about to argue with me, whore?"

Gerard reluctantly shut his mouth, though the urge to defend and prove himself only tripled. He yearned to beg and plead. More 'sorry's sat on his tongue.

Luckily, he held it all in. Unluckily, it just forced more tears from his eyes and a high pitched whine from his throat. His shoulders slumped and his head fell forward, his forehead resting on Frank's knee.

He hadn't meant to touch him without permission, but a scoff followed by a low chuckle and a hand in his hair made him stay. It was unexpectedly comforting and gentle.

"You just hate not being in my good graces, don't you, pet?" the king asked, his voice sappy with fake concern. "You want me to stop being so cruel, huh?"

"Yes, Master." Gerard squeaked and sniffled, scooting closer to Frank's right leg. He lifted his head and rested his cheek on the king's thigh, then looked up at him through his wet lashes. "Please?"

"Please? Please, what? What do you want? I thought you knew how to use your words." Frank quipped though he looked more amused than anything else.

"Please... I wanna- I wanna fix it."

"Mm..." It was an acknowledgment, but not much else.

"I'm sorry, Master." Gerard tried, at a loss for words. He didn't know what to do to make Frank forgive him. He wanted him to tell him what to do, to give him some direction. His fitful sleep didn't help. He was so tired he felt like his brain was melting. "I don't want you to be mad at me anymore," Gerard whined, a new round of tears springing to his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"Aww, honey," Frank laughed and ruffled a hand in Gerard's hair, petting him. "You're so cute when you're pliable and soft. So sweet when you cry, dear. It's like you're not even the same snarky boy from yesterday." His hand moved down to stroke Gerard's cheek, making it warmer, but not uncomfortably so. "Yet another side to you, hm? Tired baby."

"Master..." Gerard whispered, his head spinning. He felt like he was floating, but at the same time, it felt like he was sinking into the floor. "I... I wanna make it up to you, please."

"Oh, I know you do, pet. How about this, you sit with me through the Villager's Request, and I'll let you go back to bed. You have to be good, of course. No speaking without being spoken to. Stay seated. Stay quiet. And if I can't fall asleep, neither can you. Right?"

"Right... Thank you, Master! Thank you-"

"Shh," Frank put a finger to his lips and shushed him, one eyebrow raised. Gerard's mouth shut while one side of Frank's lifted in a smirk.

Frank reached down and guided Gerard between his legs. He told him to face the doors ("I want them to see how pretty you are," he explained in a whisper.) He had a maid bring Gerard a blanket to wrap around his shoulders, but it was big enough to cover his entire body. The unimaginably soft material didn't help how sleepy he was, but he fought to stay awake due to the king's order.

With his head rested against Frank's warm, tattooed thigh, and his hand in his hair, Gerard would've been absolutely contented to fall asleep on the floor again.

Gerard had heard of the Villager's Request before. It was a simple concept. Citizen's came to the palace to ask the king for something they needed. Permission to marry or have children, money for their farm, or even help with disputes with their neighbors. He'd never gone to one himself. He never thought his problems were big enough to pester the king with...

But it soon became apparent why Frank wanted his company for the event.

It was boring. So, so mind-numbingly boring. It was a wonder how Frank got through them every two weeks. He probably dreaded them. Hell, Gerard definitely would if he were king. Especially because half the requests were so ridiculous.

There were at least six people asking for money, even more people asking for land or food, and a few who even dared to try and sell something to the king. Gerard only listened to about half of the requests and found himself zoning out more and more often. He felt drowsy and still incredibly exhausted, and he really couldn’t bring himself to care about these people’s problems. Of course, he had sympathy for them. But he knew there was nothing he could do; his opinion didn’t matter to the king. He was just as desperate as them.

Gerard could tell that Frank was getting impatient. After about half an hour, he barely even listened anymore and almost blindly declined most of the requests. Gerard felt himself shift uneasily. This wasn’t fair, Frank should take his time for this. No matter how mundane some of the matters were, there were some people who seemed to really need Frank’s help, who were genuinely desperate. Gerard wanted to voice that thought so badly, but he didn’t dare. He’d told him to behave. To be quiet unless he was spoken to. None of the citizens had addressed him until now, even if most of them had eyed him with a frown, obviously wondering what he was doing between the king’s legs, wearing nothing but a blanket around his shoulders. Gerard tried to ignore those looks.

But nobody was asking his opinion. Nobody was giving him a second glance. Gerard couldn’t explain why; he hated the way his brain reacted, but he couldn’t help it. Suddenly he wanted to be a part of this, he wanted justice for these people, he wanted the king to just fucking ask his opinion.

It was driving him mad, but he managed to remain silent. Minute after minute crept by as he kept sitting on the floor, wondering when this torture would be over. Now he was almost glad that the majority of the requests were so ridiculous - it made keeping silent a lot easier.

“I know that I’m asking for a lot, Your Majesty,” some woman was whimpering just now. She was standing in front of the throne, bowed so she wouldn’t have to look into Frank’s piercing eyes, and trembling noticeably. “I just... I don’t know what else to do. You’re my last hope, I swear I wouldn’t be here if I had another way...”

“What do you want, then?” Frank asked, sounding bored.

The woman swallowed. “We’re starving,” she told him. “We don’t have much food left, we don’t have any money. My husband died three years ago, and it’s been hard, but we managed. Last year my oldest son got terribly sick, so he can’t earn money for the family anymore, and I just can’t do it any longer. Gracious people in the village have been helping us out, but I don’t want to live in their debt forever. Please, Your Highness, we really need your help.”

Frank let out a hum. “So you need money, what a surprise. Do you know how many people have asked me for money today?”

“N-No, Your Majesty,” the woman responded, taken aback.

“I don’t believe in charity,” Frank continued icily, making the woman tremble more. “It’s not natural. It’s not right. What kind of king would I be if I just gave all my money away and got nothing in return? Do I look that stupid to you?”

“No, Your Majesty,” the woman repeated. She now sounded terribly close to tears. “Please, forgive me. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Leave,” Frank sighed. “I’ve had enough.”

With a feeble nod, the woman turned around. This just wasn’t right. 

“Wait!” someone shouted. It took Gerard a second to realize that it was his own voice echoing through the throne room.

Before he could do anything else, Frank’s hand had tightened in his hair almost brutally. “What did I tell you, you stupid whore? Do you really want me to punish you again?”

“No, Master, but please, there’s another way,” Gerard said through gritted teeth. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the woman. She had stopped in her tracks and was looking at them but didn’t dare do anything else. “Please listen to me.”

Frank growled so menacingly that a shiver ran down Gerard’s spine. “You and your tight ass will pay for this, Gerard,” he said in a low voice, but Gerard was sure the woman had heard every word. “Fine. Go ahead, if you must.”

“Thank you, Master,” Gerard said weakly. He took a sharp breath in when Frank let go of him abruptly and pushed him forward, making it hard to keep his balance for a moment. “Sending her away empty-handed is unnecessary,” he explained quickly. “You don’t have to give her money just for charity’s sake but maybe... you said your oldest son was sick, right? So you must have more children?”

“Yes, I do. Two more sons,” the woman said, nodding slowly.

“Maybe they can work here, in the palace,” Gerard suggested. “If they’re old enough. I understand that you probably have to stay at home to take care of your son, but maybe your other children can work for the king and earn some money... Please, Master? It’s not fair to send her away.”

“Deciding what’s fair and what’s unfair is up to me,” Frank grunted. “How old are your damned kids, woman?”

“Old enough, Your Majesty. Please consider your servant's idea-”

“He’s my whore,” Frank barked. “My know-it-all whore who can’t keep his mouth shut for more than thirty minutes... but he does have a point. Fine. Send your kids here tomorrow and they’ll be assigned some work.”

"Th-Thank you!" The woman exclaimed, dropping to her knees and clutching her hands to her chest. "Thank you so much, Your Majesty!"

Gerard could hear that the woman was weeping, though her hair was hanging in front of her face so he couldn't see.

"Yes, yes, of course," Frank said, dismissively. "Now get off my floor and get out."

She rushed to her knees and then out of the room. Gerard couldn't help the smile on his face. He had helped her. He had made a difference.

"That's it for today. Everyone out!" Frank bellowed, getting to his feet and grabbing Gerard by the hair. He heard the small crowd in the throne room groan in disappointment, but they started filing out anyway.

As for Frank, he didn't wait for them to leave before he started dragging Gerard out of the room. And Gerard knew exactly where they were going.

"What the fuck was that?!" Frank immediately yelled after slamming the door behind them and pushing Gerard to the hard stone floor.

Here he was, just a few days later, in the fucking punishment room again. He thought he wouldn't let himself get here again...

"I... I had to help her," Gerard whimpered, realizing how deep in shit he was. Somehow he always forgot how scary Frank could be.

"You don't decide that, whore! I do!" Frank said, stalking towards him. He was like a fucking lion.

"You-" Gerard cut himself off, shutting his mouth and turning away before he could say something else to piss the king off.

"I what?" Frank asked, getting right in his face. Inches apart, Gerard could feel the heat of his breath. "Choose your next words very fucking carefully, Gerard."

"I... I'm not questioning you. I'm not undermining you. I just... I saw a way to help her that you overlooked. I'm not saying you couldn't have thought of it, just that you're tired and- and you were getting bored and rushing through people-"

"And you have a problem with that?"

"No, just-"

"What, you're smarter than me?"

"No! That's not what I said! That's not what I'm saying! I was just trying to help her. She seemed desperate- she was desperate. I just wanted to help..."

Frank sighed and stood back, crossing his arms. "What am I going to do with you?" He muttered, sounding more tired than angry at this point.

"Your know-it-all whore..." Gerard said under his breath, surprisingly making Frank breathe out a laugh.

"That's what you are, isn't it?" He rolled his eyes. "You always have an answer. I could ask you anything and you'd have something to say, wouldn't you?"

"Well, I don't know if I'd-"

"Quote Romeo and Juliet."

Gerard found himself wanting to keep his mouth shut for once. He didn't like being told what to do. Being ordered to do something for the king's amusement... it felt like he was an animal in a zoo.

Still, there was that defiant part of him that needed to prove he could do it.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

"Mm." Frank hummed, seemingly unsurprised. "And what did Juliet mean by that?"

Gerard swallowed his annoyance; hot and sticky in his throat.

"Juliet meant that Romeo's name doesn't matter; that her name doesn't matter. She meant that they were both just people, despite everything going on around them. Just like how I'm only a person and you're only a person. You may be a king and I may be a whore, but we're both just men."

Frank reached down, grabbing Gerard by the throat and pulling him up from the floor in an instant.

"How insightful of you," Frank growled, giving Gerard a fiery, intense look as he did. Then he chuckled and let him go, causing Gerard to reach up and touch his throat as if he would feel a bruise already. "I am but a man. And so are you. That's why we both make mistakes, no?"

"Yes, Master," Gerard whispered though he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Yes..." Frank murmured, gazing at the floor and seemingly thinking to himself. He then looked back up to Gerard. "I'm too tired to put up with your shit today, Gerard."

Gerard really didn't know what to say to that, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Go to your room." He demanded, throwing Gerard for a loop.

"What?"

"This doesn't mean you're getting away with your bullshit. I'll punish you tomorrow, so you'd better be fucking ready the second you wake up."

"Y-Yes, Master,"

"Good. Now go... before I change my mind."

 

**

 

Something about the way Bert’s whole face lit up when he spotted Gerard entering the room made him feel emotional all over again. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, maybe it was because he still couldn’t believe he wasn’t spending the next hours being punished by the king, or maybe he was just fucking done with everything, but when Bert jogged across the room to give him a hug, Gerard had to blink away tears.

“Are you okay?” Bert asked, and it sounded like he genuinely cared. “What happened?”

“I’m okay,” Gerard responded with a nod. Whatever Frank had in store for him tomorrow, it didn’t hurt him just now. So even though he was about to pass out, he was okay at the moment. Seeing Bert made him feel a lot better, too.

“What happened?” Bert repeated with a frown as he led him so they could have a seat on Gerard’s bed. “Come on, I was so worried about you. What did he do to you?”

So Gerard told him about everything that he’d been through since Bert had seen him last. It felt good to get it off his chest, but at the same time, it made him feel even more tired and weak. He kept his sentences short, already looking forward to getting some sleep. Would it be okay if he took a nap? Was there anything the whores were expected to do today?

“Bert, do you think I can...”

But just when he was about to ask, something else caught his attention. The door opened and a guard entered the room. It seemed like he was looking for someone, and he didn’t have to wait long. Only a few seconds later, three of the other whores approached him quickly, seeming excited. But Gerard didn’t care about them or what they could want from the man. It was the guard he was interested in. 

“Gerard? What’s wrong?” Bert asked, but his voice sounded weird, as if he was far away from Gerard and not sitting right next to him. He must’ve followed Gerard’s eye, because he kept talking after a moment, obviously thinking Gerard was wondering what was happening by the door. “Oh, you haven’t seen him here before? Well, he’s an asshole, anyway. He comes in here once in a while to ‘make a deal’ with some of us... I’ve never talked to him personally because I think he’s disgusting, but everyone knows he fucks the whores and does favors for them in return. It’s gross. I mean, we have everything we need, I don’t see what they’d want from him...”

Taking in that information, Gerard slowly shook his head. “No, I... I’ve met that guy,” he said quietly. He knew him way better than he wanted to. This guard - he’d recognized him immediately.

“Oh?” Bert asked. “When did that happen?”

Gerard lowered his head. He didn’t want to talk about it.

“Gerard?”

He sighed, hoping Bert would get the message. He really didn’t want to be reminded of that. Not now, not ever.

“Gerard, talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s just,” Gerard began, whispering now. “This guard. He... he was the one who...” Raped me, he thought, but didn’t say out loud. He reminded himself that it hadn’t been rape. That the guard had made an offer that Gerard had agreed to. He’d done him a favor in return...

Finally Bert understood. “Shit,” he said quietly. “No fucking way. We need to-”

“No,” Gerard said determinedly. They watched the guard leave the room with the whores that had approached him. He was glad to see him leave. “I just really need to get some sleep, Bert. Can I...?

Bert didn’t seem happy with Gerard’s inaction but he nodded anyway. “Okay. Fine but we... we have to talk about this, yeah? He can’t get away with this!”

Gerard just nodded. When Bert got up, Gerard lay down on his bed, already having suppressed the nasty memories that seeing the guard had awoken in him. Instead his head was filled with painful predictions as to what Frank was going to do to him the next day. And whether he would obey this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Gerard slept like a baby. Although he was pretty sure it was impossible not to in a bed as comfortable as the ones in the palace, he was also convinced his lack of sleep yesterday was what had him knocked out cold all night. Part of him was glad he'd been so exhausted so he could get a good night's rest before his punishment the next day. Hell, he'd nearly fallen asleep in his food during dinner.

Any gratefulness was gone the next morning, though. Instead, it was replaced with nervousness. He didn't know what Frank would do to him and he knew he had no choice but to let it happen. His mouth couldn't save him. Fuck, his mouth is what got him into this mess in the first place.

"Gerard?" Bert called softly, climbing onto Gerard's bed. Gerard didn't respond, just sighed opened his eyes to look at his friend. "Can we talk?"

Gerard sat up and hugged his legs to his chest. "I don't feel like talking." He whispered, his voice thick with sleep.

"I know you don't feel like it, but we have to." Bert shrugged. "We have to do something, Gee."

The nickname stuck in his ears and made his heart burn. His younger brother used to call him that.

"I just don't want to think about it right now, Bert." Gerard deflected. "The king's gonna punish me today, you know that-"

"Which is perfect! I mean, not- it's not good that you're getting punished. What I mean is that you know you're getting time with him today. You have an opportunity to tell him about it. You don't know the next time you'll get alone time with him and it's not like you can request an audience with him whenever you want."

"Bert, I don't even know if he'll believe me. He might just blame me for it and call me a whore and punish me even worse. He might fire me and I can't let that happen."

"He can't! He- He wouldn't..." Bert trailed off, sounding unsure.

"Just last week you were worried he'd behead both of us because I talked back to him. What makes you think he won't fire me for sleeping with one of his guards?"

"But you didn't sleep with one of his guards!" Bert whispered harshly, looking around to make sure none of the women were listening. If they were, they weren't showing it. "You were raped, Gerard. That's serious."

"No, I wasn't..." Gerard protested weakly, mostly trying to convince himself.

"Listen to me." The other boy put a hand on Gerard's shoulder and turned him to look him in the eyes. "You're the best friend I've ever made in here. I hate that you were hurt and it's not fair that you were. Even if... even if I fear the king, or fear his punishment, I don't believe he'd punish you for this. He's a smart man, Gerard. He'll take it seriously. I mean, he runs the entire kingdom, he has to have a level head. Well, at least one of them." He laughed at his own joke momentarily, but Gerard didn't exactly get it. "Because he... he has an overactive sex drive," Bert explained when Gerard didn't laugh.

"Right,"

"Okay, fine, don't laugh. "Still, though, you have to tell him. That asshole guard has to face consequences just as we do. And if you don't tell the king, I will."

 

Bert’s words stayed with Gerard for the rest of the day. He did have a point, but Gerard just couldn’t see this going well for him. Bert only meant well, but Gerard wasn’t on good terms with the king the way it was. He couldn’t possibly tell him something like that... Could he?

Minute after minute passed without anything exciting happening. After lunch they got some more outdoor time, and although Bert had offered it, Gerard didn’t feel like going into the maze with him again. It felt like with every moment he spent waiting for his punishment, Frank’s ideas would get worse and worse. His throat felt all dry imagining all the things Frank could have come up with by now, all the tortures he could have planned for him.

He didn’t know whether to feel relieved or horrified when finally a guard approached him and told him the king was expecting him. Gerard earned one last meaningful look from Bert before he got up from where they’d been sitting under a tree and followed the guard inside. They were headed straight to the punishment room.

“Enter,” the king said coolly after the guard had knocked on the door. Gerard’s heart was racing when he was pushed inside.

Suddenly they were alone. Gerard swallowed down the lump in his throat as he approached the king, feeling his legs turn to jelly. Memories of what had happened here not too long ago flooded his mind almost painfully fast; at the moment he couldn’t think of anything more humiliating than his last punishment had been, but he didn’t doubt Frank’s creativity for a second. And maybe today wouldn’t be about humiliating Gerard as much as possible. Maybe it was about _hurting_ him this time...

“Are you having a pleasant day?” Frank asked then. It wasn’t a menacing question, his voice wasn’t even all that cold, but Gerard felt the odd urge to drop to his knees instead of replying. His legs were shaking anyway.

“Yes, Master,” Gerard croaked out, his head lowered. He hated how weak he sounded. How vulnerable he must look, almost cowering in front of the king and unable to talk without trembling. But at the same time, he knew he couldn’t help it. He was scared.

“Did you enjoy your time in the garden?” he continued, acting as if nothing was wrong. “Did you and Bert explore the maze some more?”

Gerard shook his head timidly. “No, Master, not today. I did enjoy being in the garden, though.”

“I bet,” Frank commented. “It’s a lovely place to be. Don’t you agree, Gerard?”

“Yes, Master,” Gerard said. Something about the way Frank wasn’t addressing the matter at all made him feel even more insecure. He needed to say something but was too nervous to be the one to bring up the punishment.

Frank sighed. “What’s up, Gerard? Not in the mood for chatting?” he asked, and finally, Gerard could hear a hint of taunt in his voice.

“Not really, Master,” he responded honestly. “I...”

"Nervous?" Frank asked, his smirk remaining. Gerard never thought it could be comforting to see it, but here they were. Frank smirking and teasing was something he was more accustomed to. He'd pick that over the strange feeling of tiptoeing around the subject.

"Yes, Master."

"What's the matter, Gerard? Cat got your tongue?" Frank chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're being oddly obedient."

"I just... I don't want to get in more trouble, Master."

"Mm... Well, lucky for you, I've decided not to punish you today."

Gerard's mouth fell open and his heart started racing. This couldn't be true. Frank must just be saying that to get a rise out of him. Gerard was sure that the second he thanked the king, Frank would just laugh in his face for being so gullible.

"You can say thank you, Gerard," Frank commented, looking amused.

"You... You don't mean that."

"I think I've punished you enough by making you wonder what I'm going to do to you. You had to wonder all through yesterday, through breakfast, yard time... Judging by how nervous you are, I'd say that was a good enough punishment on its own, hm?"

"Yes, Master... Thank you. I mean, for not punishing me further. Thank you-" Gerard rushed out.

"Shh," Frank hushed him. "You're welcome. Now, let me explain myself." The king started, moving his hands behind his back. Gerard assumed his linked his hands together. "I've decided not to punish you because you helped me yesterday. I realize that you were trying to do right by that woman, and in turn, do right by your community. I admire that you were willing to get yourself in trouble in order to help someone you didn't even know. It was very selfless of you, Gerard. So after thinking, I realize it would be wrong to punish you for that."

"Thank you..." Gerard breathed out, shellshocked. For the ruler of the kingdom he grew up in to say he admired him for being selfless... It left him next to speechless. He felt like he'd float right up out of the palace. Or maybe he'd just pass out on the stone floor. Either way, he was shocked to find he was still standing. "Thank you so much, Your Majesty!" Gerard blurted out, overwhelmed. He felt he needed to address Frank that way due to the context, and he hadn't realized he'd probably get in trouble for referring to him as such.

"You're welcome," Frank half-laughed, choosing to let the title slide. "However, I still need you to know that, although I'm not punishing you today, I'm still unhappy with you disobeying me. While I appreciate your bravery and morals, I do not appreciate you not following orders. Do you understand?" Frank asked, his tone taking a more serious edge.

"Yes, Master. Yes, I'm sorry. I won't disobey again. I- I'll try not to."

"Good," His good-natured tone was back, along with his content smile. It made Gerard's heart flutter inappropriately. "Now, would you like to know why we're down here today?"

"We're still going to do something? I thought you said-"

"This room isn't just for punishments, Gerard. It's also for rewards."

"You're... Rewarding me?" Gerard questioned. Today was not going the way he was expecting it to.

"In a way, yes. I want to reward you for your good deed, but I'm also doing this as a sort of preventative measure. See, I realize that you were acting out the other day because you wanted something. I'm hoping that by giving that to you, you'll see that you don't need to misbehave in order to get it. Do you understand?"

"I think so, Master... What are you-" Before he could finish his question, it clicked in his mind. "You're going to-"

"Yes, Gerard." Frank laughed. "I'll even let you pick what I spank you with."

“You’ll let me pick?” Gerard asked, feeling his whole body heat up. “I- I don’t...”

“I can make the decision for you if you want me to,” Frank interrupted him with his brows raised. His expression told Gerard that Frank’s choice would be pretty damn painful, so he quickly shook his head.

“No, I’ll do it,” he said somewhat confidently. “I’ll pick one.”

Frank’s only response was a big grin as he gestured towards the chest of drawers by the door. Gerard gave a timid nod as he approached the object, his legs considerably more wobbly than a few moments ago. He wasn’t too sure whether this was a good thing. Well, it was so much better than anything he’d expected, but he still couldn’t fully read the king. What if he was just fucking with him after all? What if he’d start laughing once Gerard had opened the drawer and then whip the shit out of him for being so gullible? He’d sounded genuine before, but Gerard couldn’t believe this was all he was getting when he’d spent the whole day imagining horrible things. This was too good to be true. 

There were about ten paddles in the drawer Gerard opened first. He felt a little overwhelmed with so many options, because he had no idea which paddles would turn out to be an okay choice and which ones would hurt the most.

“I don’t have all day, Gerard,” Frank sighed impatiently, making Gerard flinch. “Pick one _now_. Or I’ll have to make the decision after all.”

“Yes, Master,” Gerard mumbled. Feeling pressured, he picked a simple paddle, one without any holes or ornaments. He figured that wouldn’t hurt too bad.

“Boring,” Frank declared the moment he spotted the object in Gerard’s hand. “Foreseeable. Most of my whores would’ve picked that one. I thought you liked being special?”

“I- I do, Master,” Gerard admitted awkwardly. “But I don’t... I don’t want it to hurt?”

Frank let out a giggle that made Gerard feel even more insecure. “You don’t want it to hurt, huh? It seemed like you were into pain. Or am I mistaken?”

Scared saying yes would be disrespectful, Gerard slowly shook his head. “You’re not mistaken, Master...”

“So? Why don’t you pick another one? This is supposed to be fun, you know? Well, fun for _me_ anyway, but since you’re here for my pleasure...”

Gerard didn’t know what to do or say. Frank had allowed him to make the decision for himself, yet here he was, trying to change his mind. Or was he? Maybe he was just testing him, trying to see how easily he could manipulate him? Gerard swallowed, knowing he needed to make up his mind before the king became impatient with him.

Gerard turned back to the drawer, his heart racing. An urge to impress the king bubbled up in his stomach. He could take more, right? He liked the pain last time... Why would that have changed?

He placed the paddle back where he'd found it, feeling Frank's gaze burning a hole through him all the while.

His eyes then landed on a wooden paddle with a word carved into it. 'Slave'. Only the letters were backward. It didn't take Gerard long to figure out why.

"Time's ticking, whore," Frank announced, his voice teetering on threatening. The laid-back persona the king had been wearing was now completely gone. It had melted away so seamlessly that Gerard questioned if it were ever there in the first place.

Nervous to take any more time, Gerard grabbed the wooden paddle from the drawer and turned around.

"Ah," The king smirked and tilted his head to the side, his eyes half-lidded. "You wanna be labeled, huh? Want everyone to know that you're my slave?"

"Yes, Master," Gerard mumbled, embarrassed.

"Speak up," Frank ordered, though Gerard knew he had heard him. It would've been impossible not to in the near-silent room.

"I said yes, Master." He spoke up, scared he was being too loud.

"Yes, Master, what? I want you to answer me in full sentences, Gerard."

"Yes, Master, I..." Gerard trailed off, his cheeks burning. The humiliation of the truth had him blushing, though his blood was running to other places, too. Frank hadn't even hit him yet and he was already half hard. "I want you to label me as your slave."

"And? What else?"

"I want everyone to know I'm your whore, Master."

"Good boy... Come here and kneel."

Gerard obeyed wordlessly, stepping closer to Frank and kneeling at his feet. Frank leaned down to take the paddle from his hands but paused to place his free hand beneath Gerard's chin and tilt his head up.

"You're so pretty when you're honest, honey. You should do it more often." Frank said, his voice low and lust-heavy. Gerard stayed quiet, no acceptable response on his lips. "But you're also pretty when you cry, hm? How about we get those tears flowing?"

Gerard nodded hesitantly, scared to disagree.

"Mm... Up," Frank demanded and Gerard followed the direction instantly. Gerard's hopes fell when he didn't get praised for it. "What should we do with those hands? Can't have you unbound, can we?"

"No, Master," Gerard answered, his voice quiet again. His heart was pounding quickly, nerves and excitement bubbling up together in what felt like a deadly concoction.

"We could tie you up with rope again... Or maybe this time we could do shackles." Frank paused, thoughtful. "This is your reward, after all, Gerard. Why don't you pick?"

Surprisingly enough, Gerard was eager to try something new today. Well, another new thing aside from the paddle.

"Can I... Can I be shackled, Master? Please?" Gerard asked sheepishly.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Frank grinned, though the mischievousness behind it didn't go past Gerard. "Bend over this table."

Gerard moved to the table that Frank had gestured to and did as he was told. The metal was cold against his skin, but he didn't dare complain. The king walked around the table and stooped down to pick something up that was out of Gerard's sight. It didn't take long for him to find out that they were the shackled that were chained to the floor. It took even less time for Frank to secure them onto his wrists.

"That feel good, honey?"

“It does, Master,” Gerard said bashfully. He didn’t even have to lie. The weight around his wrists was oddly comforting, and even though he knew he was going to be in a lot of pain very soon, he had to admit he liked the attention. He just hoped the king would also have sex with him once they were done with the spanking. God, did Gerard want that.

But whatever the king had in store for him later, Gerard had to focus on the here and now. “I bet it does,” he heard the king murmur behind him. “You know what you look like, Gerard? You know what all this makes you?”

When Gerard shook his head, Frank chuckled. “Well, let me show you.”

Gerard jumped when the paddle came down on his bared ass for the first time. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, maybe a warning at least, but all he got was pain. Not even biting down on his lip could stifle the grunt he involuntarily let out, feeling his cheeks heat up and his body protest. But when he moved his arms, trying to cover up his behind, he had to find the shackles were doing their job. Gerard cursed when the metal hurt the skin on his wrists, and he instantly wished he hadn’t tucked at them so hard.

“I wish you could see your ass, Gerard,” Frank said almost fondly, making Gerard flinch once again when he stroked his burning skin. “Now it says what you are. Right here.”

He touched the sore area again, a little firmer this time, forcing Gerard to gasp in pain. “Aw, that hurts, huh? Did I hit you that hard?”

It was fairly obvious he already knew the answer, but Gerard knew he had to say it out loud anyway. “Yes, Master,” he said quietly.

“But at least now you know what I meant, don’t you? Now you know what you are. What you want to be for me so bad.”

“I’m your slave,” Gerard replied quickly, trying not to think about it.

Another unexpected hit with the paddle made him cry out.

“Excuse me?”

“Master,” Gerard corrected himself. He already sounded breathless. “I’m your slave, Master.”

“You know, it seems like I have to remind you of that an awful lot,” the king said thoughtfully. Gerard listened to him with bated breath, his whole body tense. He was entirely at Frank’s mercy and had no idea when he’d give him the next hit; it was driving him mad. “I know you haven’t been here long, whore, but I figured you’d know your place by now. Or am I wrong?”

“No, Master,” Gerard whimpered. “I’m your slave and you’re my king. I’m just here for you to fuck me, Master.”

“Hm,” Frank made, and Gerard could’ve cried it was so frustrating. “You’re also here for me to play with. Aren’t you? Thinking about it, I can do whatever I want, right?”

“Yes, Master. I’m your slave,” Gerard repeated. He hoped Frank would be done spanking him if Gerard just was obedient enough.

“How many times do you think I should spank you, Gerard?” The king asked, still caressing his ass. Part of him was silently begging for his hand to travel farther; to go between his legs.

“As many times as you want to, Master,” Gerard answered, his voice weak. His resolve had completed withered away, and he still hated that. He hated hearing himself be so weak. But that small part of himself was still there... the part that loved it.

“Really? So I could spank you a hundred times and you wouldn’t give a single word of complaint?” Frank questioned, his voice showing his amusement.

But Gerard knew himself and so he knew he absolutely would complain. He wouldn’t be able to help it. “Well...” He started, then trailed off. He didn’t know what to say. Perhaps being honest was the best choice? “I can’t truthfully say that I wouldn’t, Master.”

This response garnered a laugh from the king. “I only ask, whore, because it’s your reward, after all. You wouldn’t complain about something that you asked for me to give you, right? That would be awfully ungrateful of you.”

“You’re right, Master, I’m sorry.” Gerard apologized. He wished he could see Frank’s face. “I’m... I’m grateful for everything you give me.”

Another swat from the paddle landed on his cheek, making the flesh sting deliciously. He could imagine how red it was getting already.

“You’re grateful, hm? You don’t sound very grateful.”

“I’m sorry, Master-“

“I think you should tell me something you’re grateful for every time I hit you. How about that? What do you want to thank me for, Gerard?”

He didn’t have time to even open his mouth before the next strike came down on him.

“Thank you for rewarding me, Master!” Gerard bit his lip, tears stinging his eyes. Frank didn’t say anything before lashing him again. “Thank you for showing me my place,”

Another hit.

“Thank you for punishing me when I’m disobedient,”

It went this way for a while. A strike followed by something Gerard was grateful for.

_Thank you for being patient with me._

_Thank you for training me._

_Thank you for reprimanding me when I’ve done wrong._

_For punishing me, for fucking me, for all my orgasms, for allowing me to touch you, for allowing me to look at you._

_For allowing to me live here, to sleep here, to eat here._

_For giving me this opportunity._

_For allowing me to be your slave._

__For keeping my family fed and safe._ _

“I think you’re forgetting something, Gerard,” Frank said, his voice suddenly right next to his ear. When Gerard shook his head and didn’t respond, at a loss for words, a hand slithered up to his neck and fingers tightened around his throat. “How about this?”

He was confused at first, but as soon as his lungs were screaming at him, he understood. Gerard tried to reach up and pull Frank’s hand away, thrashing to try and get air, but his shackled hands couldn’t reach. As his vision was getting spotty, the king finally let go, allowing him to gulp air in.

“Thank you,” He gasped, his head spinning. He felt dizzy and the pain on his ass wasn’t helping. The king had kept hitting him in the same spot, no doubt getting the imprinted word to stand out more. “Thank you for allowing me to breathe, Master.”

“That’s right,” His voice was smooth as he put down the wooden paddle next to them on the table. “Because if I didn’t want you breathing, you wouldn’t be, correct?”

“Yes, Master,”

“Good boy,” He was closer now. Gerard could feel his warmth and his weight. Then something slick against his entrance. It didn’t take long to figure out they were Frank’s fingers. “One more thing you’re forgetting, slave,”

Gerard whined, needy and desperate. His dick was unreasonably hard between his legs and he could feel himself leaking without even having to look. “Please, Master,” He begged.

Frank’s fingers were slow; stretching him out and working him. Gerard knew he needed prep, but he just wanted to get fucked already.

“Tell me one more thing that you’re grateful for and maybe I’ll fuck you with it, hm?”

“Your cock,” Gerard answered immediately, beginning to push back onto the king’s fingers.

“What do I keep telling you about full sentences, Gerard?”

“I’m grateful for your cock, Master! Please fuck me, please? I need it so bad. I want to feel you. I want you deep inside me, please?”

“Aww,” Frank tutted, pulling his fingers out. “Such a good boy. I didn’t even have to tell you to beg.”

Gerard felt like he should say more, like he needed to justify his actions, but just a moment later, the king was entering him from behind and all thoughts were wiped from Gerard’s mind. He gasped at the stretch, briefly marveling at how fucking huge he felt, before Frank’s hips snapped forward at once and he was buried inside his whore. Gerard squeaked shrilly, both in surprise and pain, which only encouraged the king to pull back and slam into him once more.

“Beautiful,” Frank grunted behind him, making Gerard’s body tingle even more than before. “These sounds you make. Absolutely beautiful.”

“Thank you, Master,” Gerard tried to say, but it came out all raspy and breathless.

He barely held back a whine when Frank draped his body over Gerard’s trembling one, his cock shifting inside of him and nudging all the right places. “I didn’t catch that,” he said right against Gerard’s ear, causing him to shiver. “Louder.”

“Thank you, Master!” Gerard repeated, his voice cracking when Frank pushed into him again. He was so deep at this angle, so fucking good. Gerard barely noticed the pain anymore, the pleasure had taken over, and all he could think about was how he wanted Frank to go faster, to fuck him harder, to make him cum.

“That’s better.” He flexed his hips experimentally, moving slower, so obviously teasing Gerard that he felt like crying. “You’re so damn tight, whore. Like you were made for my cock. And you’re loving it just as much, aren't you?”

“Yes, Master,” Gerard said. He tried his best to sound strong, and not as desperate as he was.

Still Frank was going unbearably slowly, and when he spoke again, Gerard could hear the smugness in his voice. “You can be such a good little slut. I enjoy times like this very much, Gerard... Times when you’ve accepted you’re nothing but another hole for me to fuck.”

Gerard mewled and squirmed under Frank, making him chuckle. “What’s wrong, whore? You don’t agree?”

“I agree, Master,” Gerard said, breathing hard. “I just- please-“

“Please what?”

He wanted the king to fuck him so much faster and stop the teasing already. At that moment, there was nothing he wanted more. But he was too ashamed to say so, and hoped wiggling his hips and whimpering would be enough for the king.

“I asked you a question whore,” Frank said sharply. Gerard found himself wincing, expecting there to be a firm hand in his hair or around his throat, but it didn’t come.

He gulped and nodded. Focusing was incredibly hard with the king’s cock inside of him, with his weight on his body, with his breath hitting the side of Gerard’s neck every few seconds, and his smell all around him. “I...”

“Gerard,” Frank sighed, letting Gerard know this was his last warning.

“Please fuck me,” Gerard said quickly.

“But I am fucking you, whore.” As if to provoke him, Frank slowed down yet a little more.

Gerard whimpered. “Yes, but- I mean, please fuck me harder,” he said in a whiny voice.

“Harder?” Frank repeated, sounding amused. “Isn’t this enough for you? Such a greedy whore. Ungrateful.”

"No!" Gerard countered and shook his head. "I'm not ungrateful, Master, I love your cock. I love it when you fill me and I know you could've chosen someone else so-"

"Spit it out, whore," Frank's dark voice echoed next to his ear.

"I just- I want you to go faster... I want more..."

"Ohh," Frank drawled, as though he had realized something. "I get it now. You're not ungrateful... just greedy." He straightened up, taking his weight and warmth away from Gerard's back.

Gerard whimpered and hung his head, only able to make eye contact with the table below him. Even if he were physically able to make eye contact with Frank, he wasn't sure he could. There was no way he could deny that, maybe, he was a little bit greedy.

"So cock-hungry, huh?" Frank asked, his voice dripping with candy-coated sweetness. The patronizing tone just made Gerard whine. "Well," he drawled, finally moving a bit faster now, though the pace was still languid. "Maybe I should give you what you want, hm?"

"Please," He whispered, desperate.

He felt a finger slip underneath his collar. It pulled back, making it harder for him to breathe, but he immediately understood why the king did it because the next thing he knew, Frank was slamming into him. Fucking him into the table, making him pull on his shackles, making his eyes roll to the back of his fucking skull.

Every time Frank's hips collided with his ass it stung; hurt like hell. But the pain only made it better. A million times better.

"Fuck," Gerard moaned, his legs shaking. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stand if it weren't for the support of the table. A steady stream of curses and sobs fell from his lips as Frank continued to pull on his collar for leverage. "There- there! Oh, God, fuck! Right there!" He cried out into the room as his dominant hit the perfect angle inside him.

"Aw, right there, huh?" Frank purred, condescending. "You like it when I fuck you like this?"

"Yes! Yes, Master! Thank you," Gerard replied, surprised that he was even capable of doing so. His brain felt like it was melting and pouring out of his ears. He needed to cum. He  _needed_ to. "Please, please, Master,"

"Please, what, whore?"

"Please, can I cum, Master? I'm so close. Please," He begged, desperately trying to control himself. He wasn't' sure if it was the spanking or the prolonged teasing, but he felt as though he could cum like this; untouched, with the king's cock filling his hole.

"You wanna cum? So soon?" He questioned from behind, though his voice was smug. Gerard wasn't sure how he wasn't completely out of breath by now.

"Please? It just feels so _good_ , Master!" Gerard squeaked, a whoreish smile spreading across his face.

Suddenly, Frank was slowing down and bending back over Gerard's body. He was still fucking him hard and deep, though, enough to keep Gerard teetering over the brink of his climax.

"How about this, my little cock slut," He started in a whisper. "I'll let you cum... and then I'll let you suck me off. Would you like that?"

“Yes, Master,” Gerard cried out, unable to hide his enthusiasm. “Yes, please, Master, please let me cum. I’ll do anything!”

“ I know you will,” Frank commented. “But well... I’m not convinced you really want to cum.”

“What do you want me to do?” Gerard’s voice was shaking with every hard thrust. By then he was so damn close, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off for more than a few moments.

Frank leaned in yet a little closer. “You know what I want,” he cooed. “Beg your Master, little whore. Beg, or you’re not getting anything.”

There were tears in Gerard’s eyes now, and he wasn’t even sure why. “Please!” he all but screamed, way louder than he’d intended. “Please let your whore cum, Master. Please have mercy!”

“I know you can do better.”

Gerard groaned in frustration, but the sound turned into a moan when Frank hit his spot just right yet again. “Master, please, I don’t know what else to say,” he groaned. “Please let me cum, I’ll do whatever you want, and I promise I’ll be so good for you, I just need to fucking cum, please!”

“How come you’re so close, Gerard?” Frank kept teasing him. “I haven’t even touched your pathetic little dick, have I?”

“Your cock just feels so good,” Gerard replied, knowing that was what Frank wanted to hear, but also knowing it was true. “Please, Master, I’m gonna-”

“I don’t think you feel like this just because of my cock, whore,” Frank said thoughtfully, sounding so maddeningly calm. Gerard thought he sounded like he was just going on a walk through his maze rather than fucking his whore, especially not as hard as he was. “I think... it’s because I spanked you. I think you get off on being hurt and humiliated, so damn much. Tell me I’m right, whore.”

Gerard nodded quickly. “Yes, Master. You’re right,” he babbled. “Please, may I-”

“Hmm.” The king made slowly. Gerard could’ve screamed. He thrust into him again and again, so hard and perfectly aimed Gerard was seconds away from cumming without permission. He was clinging to the chains holding his arms in place and biting down on his biceps, trying his best to control himself. Then, some endless moments later, Frank spoke again. “Cum, whore.”

It must’ve been the best orgasm of Gerard’s fucking life. Frank had barely finished his order when Gerard was already shaking in front of him, spurt after spurt of cum shooting from his tip as his moans filled out the entire room. He was in heaven, so incredibly indifferent to anything that was happening around him, too caught up in his own pleasure to care. He barely even noticed that Frank pulled out of him and gave him another hard hit on his ass.

Eventually, the pleasure ebbed away and Gerard found himself panting and drooling on the table. Frank was just undoing the shackles, and before Gerard could really focus on the feeling of shame that was rushing through him at once, he was already being yanked up by his hair and all but thrown onto the floor.

“I want you on your knees,” Frank ordered and Gerard complied. “Open your mouth.”

Frank’s cock was shoved down his throat faster than Gerard could comprehend. Suddenly he was gagging around him as his lips stretched around his base. Instinctively he wanted to get some distance between himself andFrank, but there was a very strong hand in his hair, keeping him exactly where he was wanted.

“Don’t you dare try and push me away,” the king seethed, and a moment later, Gerard was pulled off his cock. As his lungs gratefully filled with air again, Frank’s palm collided with his cheek hard, almost making him lose balance. “You’re not gonna do that again, slut. Am I right?”

Gerard just nodded, too scared and out of breath to speak.

This time, his other cheek had to pay. This hit was even harder than the first one and made new tears rush to Gerard’s eyes that were now threading to spill.

“Maybe you didn’t hear me,” Frank said, surprisingly calm, though Gerard knew he was this close to punishing him again. “Am I right, slut?”

"Yes, Master! Yes, you're right! I'm sorry-"

Before he could finish what he was going to say, Frank forced himself back into his mouth.

"I thought you said you were going to stop being disobedient, hm?" His voice was calm as ever as he reached down to pinch Gerard's nose shut. "You better not fucking move." He said, his voice taking a dark edge.

Gerard stayed in place. He didn't dare move; not again. He didn't want to be hit again. Though his lungs started burning for air, he stayed still. Aside from his toes curling, that is. It felt like an eternity before Frank finally pulled him off so he could gulp air in, but he did eventually.

"Aw, look at you. You're crying," The king smiled fondly. It was true, too. Between being slapped across the face twice and being deprived of air, Gerard couldn't hold the tears back any longer. "And I was right. You  _are_ pretty when you cry."

"Thank you, Master." Gerard sobbed, still panting.

"What was it that you thanked me for earlier? I'm forgetting... Maybe you can jog my memory?" He asked, faining innocence as he stroked himself. Gerard couldn't help but watch hungrily.

"Breathing, Master? Was it... breathing?"

"You aren't as dumb as you look, then." Frank smiled. "You got it in one guess. And... well, I suppose I don't feel like letting you breathe right now." He didn't miss a beat as he shoved Gerard back down. "Suck me."

It went that way for a while. Frank would fuck his face until Gerard thought he was seconds away from passing out, then he'd pull him off and let him gasp for air before forcing him back down. The whole experience was leaving him lightheaded and dizzy... and yet, he didn't hate it. He was still trying his best to pleasure the king, to get him off. And he only intensified his efforts when he felt his master throb in his mouth, when his hands tightened in his hair.

Gerard couldn't remember if Frank had ever cum in his mouth before, but he figured he would've remembered something that felt so good. He also wouldn't have been able to forget the painful feeling of missing his face as he came. Hearing his quiet groans were almost enough to get Gerard hard again, but there was still a visceral need to see his eyes shut, his eyebrows pulling together, his lips parted.

And then, inevitably, he pulled away.

"Open," Frank commanded. Gerard obeyed. "Stick out your tongue." He did. "Good boy," Frank smiled as he confirmed that Gerard had, in fact, swallowed.

Frank then walked away with saying anything, leaving Gerard kneeling on the floor. He wondered if he should follow but ultimately decided to stay put. The king, meanwhile, pulled on a robe to cover himself.

"Up,"

Gerard got to his feet, then watched as Frank walked to the door and gestured for him to come, then opened the door.

The guard was still standing post outside, making Gerard blush furiously. He'd been so fucking loud... the guard must've heard everything...

"Take Gerard back to his room. But first, change his collar... I think I'd like him in yellow."


	9. Chapter 9

“Yellow?” Bert all but gasped as soon as he’d spotted Gerard walking towards him. Gerard blushed. He knew this was a big thing, he knew it made him special, though he still wasn’t exactly sure what the new collar around his neck meant. It was stiff and strange on his skin, but the material wasn’t half as scratchy as the one he’d been forced to feel before. It made him feel special. And the amazed look on Bert’s face told him this _was_ something special. “Gerard, you- how on earth-”

“I don’t know,” Gerard replied honestly. “I have no clue how this happened. I mean, I thought he was gonna punish me, but then-”

“You’ve only been here for a couple of days!” Bert exclaimed. Blushing furiously Gerard realized he was drawing attention to them, that some of the other whores were already watching them, and that they didn’t seem too happy about the news. “What the hell did you do to him? Are you like a magician or something?”

Gerard averted his eyes, hoping the others would just mind their own business. “It’s not that big of a deal,” he explained quietly. “He just... liked something I said, I guess. Maybe he’s just having a good day.”

He didn’t want the girls to hate him even more. Even though he didn’t care about them all that much, he couldn’t deny that he had to share a room with them and that Frank probably didn’t want his whores to fight. Of course the collar was special, but he wished Frank would’ve given him something else, something less obvious, to show him he was happy with the way Gerard had changed.

“Gerard, I don’t think you understand,” Bert said, all serious. “You’re wearing a yellow collar. Look around. How many yellow collars do you see?”

So hesitantly, Gerard looked around. There were some whores with a black collar similar to the one Gerard had just gotten rid of. But mostly he could see purples and blues. He spotted a fair number of green collars, including the one Bert was wearing, but only two whores with a yellow one around their necks. And then, of course, there was Annalyse with her orange one, but Gerard couldn’t see her anywhere. So Annalyse was the only one with an orange collar, the only one so close to a red one. Of course she was possessive of that position. Gerard knew he would be too.

“So you get it now?” Bert urged him. “Yours is yellow, Gerard. This is crazy!”

“It’s not like I’m the only one wearing-”

“No, but these girls have been here for as long as I can remember,” Bert sighed. “And here you are, wearing yellow. Holy shit.”

Gerard tried to come up with something else, something to explain himself, but it seemed hopeless. Okay, maybe this was a really fucking big deal. He still didn’t know what to make of it, though. “So... What do I do now?” he asked, glancing nervously at the others who were still giving him furtive looks every now and then.

"Keep doin' what you're doin'," Bert answered simply, shrugging one shoulder. "I mean, I personally don't get it... why he likes how you act. You're so disobedient and you talk back all the time." He laughed and Gerard felt himself turn pink at the mention of his misbehavior. "You get away with so much. But there must be something about it that he finds interesting considering he upgraded you all the way to fuckin' yellow!"

"Okay, okay!" Gerard waved a hand dismissively. He hated the extra attention he was gaining from the women and Bert being so loud about his misbehavior didn't help. "I get it. I just... I really don't wanna make a big deal about this."

Bert looked confused for a second, like he didn't get why Gerard wasn't as excited as he was. But then it must've hit him.

"Ohhh, I see." He drawled. "That makes sense. It's good to be humble. Don't let that color get to your head."

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now, what should we do today?"

Bert smiled and took Gerard by the wrist, pulling him out of the recreation room and into the hall.

Before they could open the bedroom door, it swung open by itself, causing Bert to bump into one of the other whores.

"Sorry, Annalyse!" He apologized after regaining his balance and realizing who it was. She didn't look happy, to say the least.

Annalyse ignored Bert and shifted her gaze to Gerard. Then, expectantly, her eyes flickered down to his neck. Unexpectantly, a smile warmed her face.

"You got upgraded," She stated, her voice smooth. "All the way up to yellow for you, huh? Just skipped all the cold colors."

Despite her friendly tone, Gerard didn't know what to say. He didn't get the feeling that her kindness was genuine.

"Yeah," He mumbled awkwardly, shifting in place.

"You looked so nervous this morning. I could've sworn you were on your way to your own beheading."

Laughter chirped next to her and Gerard noticed, for the first time, Isobel standing to her right. She was practically standing behind her and Annalyse was taller anyway, so she was almost hidden from view.

"I was just... The king's a very intimidating person." Gerard offered, not wanting to admit the truth. He didn't want to bring up that he thought he was going to get punished. Annalyse probably already knew, but he really didn't want to openly discuss the fact that he'd gotten away with misbehaving.

"Aw, that's cute." She tilted her head to one side. "He really isn't all that scary once you get to know him. Really he's just a big softy under that hard exterior."

Bert scoffed quietly next to him, causing the smile to slip from Annalyse's face as her eyes darted to look at him.

"I'm sorry, is something funny?"

"No, nothing." He mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

"Mm... I didn't think so. Well, we'll see you around, Yellow."

Annalyse walked off into the recreation room, Isobel close behind her, leaving the bedroom empty. Bert herded Gerard into the room, then shut the door behind them before beginning to giggle furiously.

"What?" Gerard asked, turning to look at his friend.

"She's so pissed!" He exclaimed, a ridiculously wide grin on his face. "Did you see the rage in her eyes? I don't think I've even seen the king himself that mad."

"What would she have to be mad about?" Gerard denied, though he already had a pretty good idea. He walked over to his bed to start searching for the book he kept there. "She's still higher up than I am."

"She's threatened. And jealous. Definitely jealous." Bert said, following him and climbing on to the mattress. "I mean, she took forever to get to orange and then you come and get to yellow within a week."

"It's been more than a week." He dismissed, rolling his eyes.

"That's beside the point."

"How long did it take her to get to orange, anyway?"

"Hmm... well, she was at blue when I got here. Then she got switched to green at the same time I got switched to purple. I'm pretty sure she hit every color until she got to orange. It took a good few months at least. She's been stuck at orange for what seems like forever."

"Well, do you think she-"

"Enough talking about Annalyse! Let's read already. I've been dying to get to that story about the dude with one eye." Bert enthused, clapping his hands together excitedly.

They spent the next few hours reading the book of myths the Gerard still had stored under his many pillows. He taught Bert how to write the alphabet, then taught him how to write his name. It was pretty fun, considering Bert was so excited and willing to learn. Gerard didn't mind answering all his questions and showing him new words to write.

After lunch (where he felt an unusual amount of eyes glancing at his neck), Bert decided that he wanted to teach Gerard something, too. He thought it would be fair, and Gerard agreed, so they went to the recreation room to seek something out.

Gerard frowned as he followed Bert through the room. He still caught jealous eyes land on the collar, and it started to make him uncomfortable. Maybe the king had known this was going to happen; maybe all the negative attention was another punishment? But he’d seemed genuinely pleased with him when he’d told the guard to change his collar. Gerard decided to shake it off. He doubted the king was aware of how his other whores treated Gerard, and if he was, he probably didn’t care.  
  
“Bert, they’re still staring at me…”  
  
“I know.” Bert shrugged. “They’re amazed by you. They probably think you’re weird because they can’t imagine how you managed to get upgraded so damn fast, and they don’t know you, so why wouldn’t they assume there’s something strange about you?”  
  
“I don’t-”  
  
“Which is why,” Bert continued with a smile. “We’re going to make you some friends.”  
  
Gerard shook his head. That wasn’t a good idea. “They all hate me, I don’t- how do you expect me to make a friend in here?” He looked around again, yet again feeling like all eyes were on him. Luckily most of the girls had busied themselves, talking or playing games or sewing, but some of them were still giving him these terrible looks.  
  
“Not a friend. _Friends._ More than one,” Bert explained, making Gerard roll his eyes. Yeah, that sounded a hundred times better. “Look, you haven’t really talked to anyone here except for me. You gotta make some effort.”  
  
“Well, you’re probably right about that, but… now they all _hate_ me. How do you want me to-?”  
  
Now it was Bert’s turn to roll his eyes. “You’re a drama queen. And you’re forgetting that I’ve been here a little longer than you. You think I don’t talk to anyone but you?”  
  
“No, I know,” Gerard said. “But I can’t just-”  
  
“Hey, Mona,” he called out, ignoring Gerard. He was walking up to a small table two women were sewing at, and after a brief moment of hesitation, Gerard followed him begrudgingly. “Diana, how are you doing?”  
  
“Hi, Bert,” the blonde said. Her smile was genuine as she looked at Bert, but then her eyes wandered over to where Gerard was standing next to him, and her lips became thinner. “Oh. You brought Gerard.”  
  
“Yeah, because Gerard knows some pretty interesting stories, and you two looked like you could use some entertainment while you work,” he explained. When Diana just raised a brow, Bert had a seat next to her and gestured for Gerard to have a seat as well. Gerard suppressed a sigh when he sat down, terribly close to Mona.  
  
“I bet he does,” Mona said, her eyes on Gerard’s collar. “If you wanna tell us how you got upgraded, we’re not interested. Annalyse’s already told us everything about it.”  
  
“Annalyse is just jealous because Gerard’s more likely to get a red one than she is,” Bert intervened before Gerard could say anything. “But no, Gerard’s not here to brag. Actually, he just introduced me to this really cool story about a man with only one eye.”  
  
“Gross,” Diana said dismissively. Gerard just wanted to leave them alone.  
  
“So you make up stories, huh? Is that how you impress the king?” Mona asked, this time not even looking up from her work.  
  
Again Bert was fast to answer. “He doesn’t make them up. He _reads_ them.”

"You can read?" Diana asked, though Gerard couldn't decipher her tone of voice. Was she mad?

"That's why you think you're better and smarter than us, isn't it? Because you can read?" Mona quipped, her sewing getting visibly more aggressive. Suddenly Gerard missed how passive aggressive Annalyse was.

"What? No! I don't think I'm better than anyone!" Gerard defended himself. He wished they would just let him explain and clear up whatever stupid rumor Annalyse had started about him.

"So then you do think you're smarter than us?"

"No, I didn't say that! Listen, I don't think anyone's intelligence is measurable by whether or not they can read and write. And I don't think I'm better than anyone here, either. I didn't ask to get upgraded and I didn't do anything special. I probably just got upgraded because I'm new. The king will get bored of me eventually." A part of him hoped that last part wasn't true. He liked having Frank's attention and being favorited, even if he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

His small rant seemed to silence them for a moment, however, the tension was extreme. Luckily, Bert spoke up again and tried to change the topic.

"Why don't you tell them the story of the man with one eye, Gerard?" He asked, smiling.

"I don't want to hear some made-up story about a gross man with one eye." Diana protested.

"It isn't gross! It's really cool!" Bert defended the myth, shaking his head. "Tell them, Gee."

"Well... the man with one eye is called a cyclops. He's a mythical creature. He has one big eye right in the middle of his head-"

"Boring." Mona cut him off, obviously uninterested.

Gerard sighed and turned to his only friend, deflated. "This is pointless, Bert. I'm just gonna go back to the room." He tried to get up. but Bert pulled him back down into his chair before he could even stand up all the way.

"You're not giving up that easy." Bert insisted, his expression determined as all hell. "Listen, guys, you should give Gerard a chance." He turned his attention back towards the women. "I've been his friend since the first day he got here and he's a really nice person. All the stuff you're thinking about him is wrong. He's really nice and he knows so much cool stuff! He told me this story about this beast that lives inside the hedge maze and another one about a man who built wings out of feathers and wax so that he could fly!"

"Bert-" Mona tried, but he didn't allow her to cut in.

"He even knows a story about a mermaid!"

A silence followed where Diana looked like she was trying her hardest to seem uninterested while Mona was visibly debating whether or not she was going to tell Bert to fuck off.

"Fine. One story. And if it's stupid, you have to make him leave us alone."

Gerard wanted to protest that he'd been trying to leave them alone this whole time and that this wasn't even his idea in the first place, but Bert was already clapping his hands together in glee.

"Go on, Gerard! Tell the story!"

All three of them were looking at him expectantly, making his cheeks go red and his throat run dry. He took a breath and tried to imagine that it was his younger brother asking him for a story rather than two strangers who were grown women. Grown women that he had to impress, nonetheless.

So he cleared his throat and started.

"Once upon a time..."

Gerard weaved the intricate story for them; about how the mermaid fell in love with a prince and wished to be human. How she saved his life, made a deal with a witch to become human, and became his best friend. Of course, by that point, both women had stopped sewing and had their full attention on him. So he kept going, giving every detail of how the prince married the woman he thought saved his life, how it broke the mermaid's heart, and how she'd die due to the witch's curse unless she killed the prince.

"So did she do it?" Diana asked, eyes wide.

"She couldn't bring herself to. She jumped into the sea and turned into sea foam."

"What?" Mona questioned, either confused or mad. Maybe both. "But she saved the prince, not the other girl!"

"She couldn't tell him that because she didn't have her voice." Gerard reasoned, shrugging a shoulder.

"But..." She deflated. "That's not- That's not fair. She danced for him even though it caused her pain! And she left her family for him! And then he's just gonna like this other girl more?" It became apparent that Mona wasn't only upset about the story, so Gerard tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, she did turn into an earthbound spirit and she got a chance to earn her eternal soul! So, it wasn't all bad."

"See, Mona? What did I tell you? Gerard's stories are amazing!" Bert chimed in before Mona could make another complaint.

"Well... yeah, I guess it wasn't the worst story I've ever heard." She crossed her arms, clearly downplaying how much she'd enjoyed the tale.

"Ya know... Gerard has this book-"

"Bert-" Gerard attempted to interrupt, but he couldn't fast enough.

"And he reads me the stories in it and they'll all so good! If you guys wanted to come and listen one day, you could."

Diana and Mona looked between each other skeptically, like they were both waiting for the other to speak first. Naturally, it was Mona who did.

"We'll think about it."

 

A guard came to get them not too long after and led them to the throne room once more. Everything was going smoothly, normally, as the king called a few of them up to stand in front of him. Annalyse, Gerard, and some girl named Kai that Gerard had never spoken to.

The recent interaction with Diana and Mona still had his mind wandering. He wasn't as focused as he should've been. So whatever Annalyse had said to pissed Frank off went over his head.

What snapped him back into reality was the harsh sound of skin-on-skin as Frank backhanded her across the face. Gerard flinched and turned to look at her, now crouched on the floor. Kai was standing between them, so he had to look around her. It made him feel nosy, but he couldn't stop himself.

"What did she do?" He whispered, only to get shushed by Kai.

Luckily, Frank didn't notice. He was too busy with Annalyse. He was bent at the waist, his face close to hers.

"Do you want to say that again?" He asked, his voice scarily calm.

"No, Master, I'm sorry." Annalyse responded, her voice shaking. She was holding her cheek with one hand and trying not to cry.

"You think you can get away with being disrespectful to me?"

"No, Master, I thought..."

"You thought what?"

"I thought you'd like it..." She admitted, tears that she could no longer hold back falling down her cheeks.

"Let me get this straight," The king started, straightening out and seemingly towering above her. "You _thought_ that I spent months training you to do exactly as I want... teaching you to respect me and follow my commands... just for you to do the exact opposite? You thought that maybe, secretly, I wanted you to talk back to me?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Shut up." Frank gestured to a guard, summoning him over. "Bring Annalyse down to the room and chain her up. Gag her, too, for good measure. I think we have to start her training over again."

It looked like she wanted to protest, she was shaking her head, but she didn't dare say another word. Gerard couldn't blame her, either. Saying anything more would always get you a worse punishment. He knew that from experience. At least she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. That was a skill Gerard still didn't have.

"And you know what starting over means, don't you?" He asked, just to get a soft 'No, Master,' in return. "It means going back to black, sweetheart. I don't think you deserve that pretty orange collar around your neck."

The girl was visibly shocked by this and it looked like she wanted to protest or beg. Before she could, though, she was being dragged away by the guard.

Frank waited to speak until the door to the throne room shut heavily.

"Well, now I'm just not in the mood. How disappointing." He pouted. "Looks like she ruined it for you lot." The king sighed and began walking away, not bothering to address them any further aside from a dismissive "Get out."


End file.
